Coming Together
by lostatseanomore
Summary: Seven years after the war, Zuko requests Katara's help in the Fire Nation. But as their relationship progresses, the past comes back to haunt them. Will they let it tear them apart? Or is there hope for a new, brighter future? Zutara. Ch. 25! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**Trying something new...hope you like it...**

* * *

As sight of the Fire Nation Capital broke over the horizon, she reread the letter again:

_Katara,_

_Your presence is requested in the Capital immediately. Please come quickly._

_-Zuko_

Not "Fire Lord Zuko," not even "Lord Zuko." Just "Zuko." She sighed as she folded the worn paper back up and slipped it into her pocket. It wasn't "Love, Zuko," though, either. She had received the letter last week while staying with her father and had left without hesitation-on the ship that had followed the letter. That is, she had not hesitated until she had been left alone with her own thoughts in her cabin for a whole week.

She should have been a little upset about his presumption that she would come, so he automatically sent a ship, but, surprisingly enough, she wasn't.

It had been...almost a year now since she'd last seen Zuko; she could hardly believe time had passed so quickly...and so painfully at the same time. They had started to become good friends after the war. They had spent years together, rebuilding; she had even sensed the possibility of them becoming something more.

Perhaps that's why she'd left.

But his letter had sounded-even through its brevity and official nature-desperate.

As she stepped ashore in the Fire Nation, she was greeted by a royal entourage. She told the man that greeted her that his presence was not necessary, but he appeared wounded and informed her that the Fire Lord had sent him and his men to her personally. She sighed and accepted, but drew the line at riding in the palanquin he offered.

Much to her surprise, she was taken straight to the throne room, not to a guest room. She wasn't given one moment to recover from her long journey. She was exhausted and sure she looked awful. When she entered, she realized the room was...different than what she remembered it to be. She looked around, taking in the long room, the huge, menacing columns. Then it hit her: the fire usually consuming the walls of the room was out. Instead, many glowing lanterns illuminated the room with soft white light. Zuko stood up on the dais, his back to her. He wore his red, black, and gold royal dress robes and armor; his hair was up, but it was sloppily done, or it hadn't been fixed in a few days. Katara took a deep, steadying breath.

Something was wrong.

"Leave us," he said, his voice soft but commanding. The guards did as instructed, closing the great doors behind them without a word, and left her alone with Zuko.

Katara stepped forward. "Zuko, what was the-"

"Sh!" he hissed sharply.

She was taken aback and furrowed her brow in frustration. What was wrong with him? She did not travel all this way to be "shushed." She stepped closer and noticed he was rocking back and forth on his heel, holding something in his arms.

As she got a better look, she gasped quietly. Swallowing the lump in her throat and ignoring the cracking sound her heart had just made, she forced on a smile and asked with a laugh, "Why Lord Zuko, have you fathered a child in my absence?"

He looked down at her and scowled. "Don't joke, Katara. This is serious," he stated, trying to peek at the apparently sleeping child.

"Who..." She hesitated and stepped up on the dais next to him. "Who's is she?" she asked, noting the child's long, dark hair.

"I don't know," he snapped, still keeping his voice low. "She's not mine!"

Her jaw clenched. "Why did you bring me here?"

He finally looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Because I need your help, Katara. She needs your help."

"Me?" she questioned in disbelief. "How can I-"

"Katara," he said, pulling her back. He leaned over slightly, holding the child back in his arms. Sleepily, her eyes opened-her baby, cerulean eyes. "She's a Waterbender."

* * *

Katara gasped as the child's eyes grew wide and she buried her head in Zuko's shoulder and began to cry.

Zuko sighed and began rocking her again. "Now look what you've done."

"What _I've_ done? You-give her to me!"

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good-"

"You have no idea what's best-"

"I'm telling you..." he warned, but, acquiescing, he attempted to place the crying child in Katara's awaiting arms anyway. The child's grip around Zuko's neck tightened and she began to wail louder.

"What's the matter?"

Zuko took the child back into his arms and began to pat her back; the crying began to calm. "She cries if anyone tries to take her," he said exasperatedly.

"From you?" she questioned in disbelief, finishing his sentence.

"Yes, all right."

"Well, who is she?"

He looked at her, pain evident in her eyes. "I...I believe her mother must have been a prisoner in the Boiling Rock. When...orphanages were set up for Fire Nation children, some children were brought over from there, ones whose parents...anyway, I was called to Ember Island with reports a child was doing 'strange' things. When I got there, the child had a wall of water around her and was blocking all the nurses' attempts to help her, screaming at the top of her lungs."

Katara peered curiously at the girl.

"Somehow, I managed to get her to stop screaming, and when I offered her my hand, she...jumped into my arms."

"And hasn't let go since?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Actually, yes. I returned to the palace and wrote you immediately. You're the only one that can help her."

She ignored the way his soft tone made her heart melt. "I got your letter nearly a week ago. Have you slept?"

He snorted. "Barely; only upright in my throne a few hours a night. A nurse will try to take her, but she just ends up screaming, disturbing the whole household."

She sighed. "I...I don't know what you want me to do."

"Take her," he said, as if the answer were obvious, "teach her, train her."

"Take her? Take her where? I-"

"I meant...I'm asking you to stay _here_."

"Are you-? I-I can't-"

"Katara!"

She looked up at him, at the determination in his gold eyes, the strength and kindness there.

"What?" she whispered, suddenly feeling very small and weak.

"You can."

She looked at the child and sighed resignedly. "What is her name?"

"The nurses called her Nali."

The girl stirred at the sound of her name.

"Nali?" Katara asked, and she turned her face toward her.

Katara smiled. "Hi," she said.

Nali stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Katara looked around. "Maybe if we could sit...?"

Zuko nodded and led them out of the throne room, to a sitting room filled with plush cushions and lounges. With a snap of his finger, the fire in the fireplace went out. "She does not like fire," he explained.

As they sat, Katara lit small lanterns around the room and asked, "You...you set up the orphanages on Ember Island?"

Zuko looked away and swallowed. "Yes, in my numerous summer homes," he said, a hint of resentment in his voice. "They deserve better, but until I can come up with the resources...what I'd really like to do is find them all homes, but until then, they are getting the best care the crown can afford."

"That was...nice of you," she said sincerely. She watched him quiet the child; the girl relaxed in his strong arms. He had...changed a lot in the seven years since the war had ended. He was stronger, wiser, disciplined. His people sure loved him. "Where did you learn to care for children?"

He shrugged, a haunted look gracing his eyes as he stared at the now-dead fire.

Katara scooted closer to him. "What do you want me to do?" she whispered.

He turned toward her and leaned close, their noses nearly touching. "I..._I_ don't know what to do," he said. "I-I feel responsible. It's my fault her-her parents are dead. I-"

She touched his forearm gently. "I'll do whatever I can."

"Stay here," he practically begged. "I'll provide whatever you need. Then...help me find her family."

Katara could hear the pain in his voice, see the pain on his face. Something about this child had affected Zuko, deeper than she had ever expected.

"Of course."

Zuko nodded, and his face changed. He adjusted the now-sleeping girl in his arms and laid her down on the cushion between them. He sighed, finally freed of her weight. She stirred but did not awaken.

"This is about the first time I've been able to put her down."

Katara stared at his obviously exhausted face. "It's admirable, what you're doing."

He sighed deeply again and reached up to pull loose his top-knot, letting his hair fall around his face. "No, it's not."

"Are you serious? Not many people would do for her what you have done already."

"It's the very least I can do. After everything that's happened."

She looked back at the girl, at Nali.

"I'll show you to your room. Anything you need, you'll have."

She sighed but tried not to appear exasperated. "Thank you."

Neither of them moved.

"You should get some sleep," she suggested, observing his tired shoulders.

He laughed bitterly.

"How have you been able to run your nation with a child in your arms?"

"I haven't," he stated clearly, simply.

Katara was silent. She didn't know what to say and she didn't quite know what she was going to do with...with a small child. She chewed her bottom lip nervously. She may have been considered the mother of their makeshift family, but she was clueless when if came to babies and toddlers and the like. It's not like she'd had little siblings. Changing a diaper with Aang and Sokka and sharing the duties for those few days had been a temporary deal. Sure, they were cute, but anything deeper than that? And how was she expected to train a child? Training a young adult was one thing but a child who may or may not even be potty trained? No, Katara was totally out of her element. And this was an agreement for an indefinite amount of time.

"Come, I'll show you your room. She'll be all right."

They left the sleeping child as Katara followed Zuko across the quiet palace to a spacious, ornately decorated crimson and gold-like everything else in the palace, so it seemed-guest room.

"Is this all right?" he asked. "You've a sitting room, and the bedroom connects through those doors. There's also a private washroom. I've had clothes brought for you, there. And I've made sure your room has access to the courtyard pool, just beyond your veranda."

She swallowed, her eyes trying to take it all in. "More than all right."

"If you need anything else, I'll have a servant woman posted outside your door."

"I'm sure I won't-"

"Just in case."

He was standing closely behind her and she could hear his soft breathing.

"Nali's room is directly across the hall. A nurse will stay with her tonight. And my room is just a few doors down."

She looked up at him, took a deep, sudden breath.

"Rest," she commanded softly.

He smiled slightly, "Yes, Fire Lady."

She laughed, but it was a dry, empty attempt.

"Sleep well," he said, turning to leave her.

"Zuko?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked, back still to her.

"What...what if I can't?"

"You can," he said, looking at her over his armored shoulder. Her heart somehow managed to skip a beat when they made eye contact.

"But what if-"

"You _can_. I have faith in you. Just have a little faith in yourself." He shut the door behind him.

Katara went to the door, made sure the bolt was securely in place.

"What am I doing here?" she whispered, leaning against the large, dark door and sliding to the floor.

* * *

Zuko saw that Nali was safely tucked into a bed far too large for her and left her in the care of an elderly nurse he trusted. When he was finally able to shut his door behind him he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He did not care about washing or eating; slipping out of his dress robes and armor that was more for show than it was for battle, he fell face-first onto his bed with the plan being to not awaken for at least a good six hours.

Somehow, however, the image of a longhaired girl in blue, water swimming through her fingertips and in her eyes, managed to slip into his mind right as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of a shrill shriek drove Katara from her bed. Dashing from the silk sheets that had been oddly comforting last night, she sprinted from her room, observing the pink light peeking through the sheer curtains, down the hall to Nali's room, and collided with the Fire Lord himself.

Zuko grabbed hold of her bare shoulders to steady her, and she blushed profusely as she realized that, in her haste, she had forgotten her dressing robe. She turned even redder when she saw his own robe was open, revealing his bare, chiseled chest.

She put her arms out in front of her. "I'm fine."

They entered the girl's room together to find her sobbing into the woman's lap.

"I'm sorry, my lord-" the woman tried, but Zuko raised his hand and her mouth snapped shut.

Nali sat up and made a break for Zuko. He knelt in front of her, holding her by her tiny shoulders at arms length. "Nali, can you listen to me for a moment?"

The girl's crying ceased but tears continued to slip from her eyes. She nodded.

He looked up at Katara. "Nali, this is my friend, Katara. She's going to help take care of you."

The girl's eyes grew wide with fear.

"She's your friend, too. I promise, she is very nice."

Katara smiled as the girl looked up at her fearfully and whimpered.

"If you behave for Katara today, we'll de something special after dinner. Is that all right?"

The girl seemed to consider this agreement, then nodded.

Zuko stood. "Good." He bowed and kissed Nali's tiny, tanned hand, and she fidgeted and blushed shyly. "Now go get dressed."

Nali followed the nurse into an adjoining room and Katara's eyes descended on Zuko.

"What?"

She shook her head, speechless. So much for ruling his nation with a strict, feared, fiery fist. If only his generals could see how tightly this little girl had wrapped him around her little finger.

He scowled and motioned for her to precede him out of the room. He closed the door behind him and turned to escort her back to her room. Suddenly uncomfortable with her lack of clothing, she folded her arms across her chest tightly.

"I suggest you get dressed before you join me for breakfast," he said curtly. He paused and looked away. "If you'd like," he added as an afterthought, as if suddenly aware of his brusqueness. "I'll send one of my secretaries after breakfast with a recommended curriculum for Nali, but feel free to make changes you deem necessary. He will also make sure you are granted everything you need to begin lessons with her as soon as possible."

She nodded and was greatly relieved when they reached her bedroom door. He turned to leave her but, before she even thought about it, she reached out and touched his forearm.

His brow was furrowed when he looked back at her.

She pulled her hand back quickly, as if she'd been burned. Suddenly speechless, she licked her lips and tried not to stare at his bare chest, but found his alluring eyes just as captivating. She swallowed the lump quickly forming in her throat, noticing-seemingly for the first time-how gold his eyes were, especially in the golden light that reflected off the golden surfaces of vases and statues and sconces that lined the hall. His right eye was narrowed slightly, matching the left one marred by the scar that swept back, but his bed-head hair hung in his face and over his forehead and made him look younger, reminded her of their days as youth, preparing for a war they should not have had to fight.

"You-you are very good with her."

He looked away and shrugged.

"I mean it."

"She doesn't speak much-just 'yes' and 'no' so far, really-and she is very shy. She might be hard to reach." He looked at her.

She nodded, suddenly feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders. "I'll do my best."

"I know."

He observed her for a minute more-and Katara felt her face grow red under his gaze-before he tilted his head in an awkward bow and dismissed himself without another word.

Katara slammed her door shut behind her, frustrated beyond words.

* * *

**Remember to reviewww...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**I'm really enjoying writing this story and like where it's going. This chapter is longer than usual but oh well. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Katara sorted through the endless trunks of clothes Zuko had prepared for her. "You've had clothes _brought_ for me?" she asked, talking to herself. "Me and the rest of the women of the Fire Nation, apparently! And this!" she exclaimed, holding up an intricately beaded crimson and black gown, "When-as '_nanny_'-will I ever be able to wear this? What was he thinking? And all this red? Ugh!"

She continued to vent out her frustrations on the ornately decorated clothing, but it helped. In the end, she chose to wear one of her own outfits that she'd brought with her. Somehow, she pulled herself together enough and she did join Zuko for breakfast. She was led to a small dining hall where he was already seated, and he looked somewhat surprised when she entered.

He stood formally. He, too, had gotten dressed, robes and armor and all, and his crown sat proudly on top of his head.

He look much better than he did the night before.

She bowed and was led to the seat at his right.

They sat in unison.

She didn't recognize what they were fed-ash banana bread, maybe; some sort of congee resembling Jook; local Fire Nation fruits-and but he was preoccupied with reading a lengthly scroll and barely touched his own plate. She leaned on her elbow-not caring that she was breaking every rule on manners ever written-and began to bend the water in her water cup. She swirled it round and round, into an eddy in the cup. The water lifted, above the rim, but she did not let it fall; concentrating a bit harder, she made it paper-thin, and it spun faster and bended in on itself.

"Bored?" he asked, breaking her revere.

The water crashed in on itself, creating a surge in the cup.

She looked at him sheepishly and shrugged.

He put down his scroll and pushed something around on his plate. "Were your sleeping accommodations acceptable?"

She nodded, but tried to hide her frown. Why did he have to be so formal? "Yes, thank you. The air's a little hotter than I'm used to but..."

He bit back his smirk, his eyes remaining serious, and she wondered why. "Sorry, not much I can do about that."

She agreed to that fact and sipped her water. From the corner of her eye, she could see him watching her intently.

Then he stood abruptly.

"You're not hungry?" she asked, sitting up.

"I have a week's worth of work to catch up on."

He made his way for the door and Katara sighed, watching his back, but he turned toward her, "You'll join me for dinner?"

She considered. It was more of a statement than a question, and he hadn't said "please," but as she watched his jaw and hands clench and unclench simultaneously, she saw he was fighting something. She nodded yes.

He angled his head in a slight bow and left, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Zuko stormed into his throne room, ignoring his suddenly frightened guards and servants scrambling to get out of his way. He did not quite understand why he was so angry, but he was. He did not want to be angry, but he was.

It was _their_ fault.

Who knew two waterbending women could bring the Fire Lord to his knees-figuratively, of course-in a matter of mere days? He certainly had not considered it, or else he would not have gotten involved.

He bypassed his throne and headed into an adjoining room, his study, and shut the doors behind him. He lit the fire in the grand fire place as he sat behind his desk. A pile of paperwork waited for him, but he sat back and sighed, exhausted and in no mood to do menial duties. What he wanted to was get out of the palace, practice. He wanted to sweat and train until his muscles ached and his back hurt, without having a flock of servants descent upon him every time a drop of sweat broke on his brow. He wanted freedom, the freedom he'd taken for granted as a youth.

He wanted-

Laughter from the garden wafted through the window, and he went to it. Peering through the heavy silk and velvet draperies, he saw Katara with springs of water dancing about her gracefully. She was smiling, planted in the fountain in the courtyard, and the crystal water spun about quickly, lifting her long hair off her back. The laughter came again, and his eyes flew to Nali, who stood a few feet from Katara at the edge of the pool. Her youthful eyes were alight, and her small hands reached for the water as it pranced about above her.

It was the first time he'd seen the girl smile.

His eyes travelled to Katara. If any of the nobles of his court saw her out there, standing in the palace pond, in two feet of water, skirt hiked up like that, her soaked clothes plastered to her toned body...

He let the curtain fall back in place and rubbed his face.

Her smile, too, was etched in his memory.

Hearing Katara's laughter mingling with the child's, he asked himself silently, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

After breakfast, Katara headed back to her room, but was surprised to find Nali sitting, alone, outside her door. She looked around, but there was no one, nurse or servant, in sight.

"Um, hello," she said with a smile.

The girl's thumb popped into her mouth.

She held her hand out to her and opened the door to her room. "Would you like to come in with me?"

Nali avoided both her hand and the question but followed Katara into the room. She shoved some of the piles of clothes out of the way and suddenly didn't know what she was to do. Zuko said he'd be sending one of his secretaries, but what was she supposed to do until then?

"Um, do you like toys, Nali? What about dolls?" _That was a stupid question, Katara. She's a child. Of course she likes toys._

The girl just stared at her with wide, blank eyes.

_Oh, what am I doing?_ Katara asked of herself, running a hand wearily down her face. She looked around the room, looked for something to do. She saw the window, the door that opened up to the courtyard, with its sheer curtain blowing limply in the warm breeze, and she had an idea.

"Want to go outside?" she tried asking, but she didn't really know why she bothered; she knew she would not be getting a response. Nali did follow her, however, out into the garden, and Katara looked at her over her shoulder as she stopped in front of the pond.

"It's all right," she told her, motioning her to step forward.

Nali took one hesitant step and promptly stuck her thumb in her mouth. Her wide eyes watched Katara warily.

Katara lifted her skirt and, smiling when her sandaled feet touched the cool water, stepped into the marble palace fountain. The water swirled as she walked through it, around her ankles in little whirlpools. When she turned around, Nali was eyeing her as if she were crazy, dark eyebrows scrunched intensely. Katara smiled.

Slowly, she extended her hands over the water in front of her. She felt the blood flow steadily through her veins and suddenly she was elated; life was at her fingertips.

The water flew to her fingers at her command, and she heard the child gasp. Her smile grew wider. She focused on her hands and their work; she formed the water first into a ball and spun it on its axis. Then she flattened in, swiftly, in one motion, coiling it into a snake. She sent it flying toward the child, who let out an initial squeal of delight. She then began spiraling it about herself, bending it so her hair did not get wet, and sent up mini geysers out of the water around her feet.

Nali laughed. When Katara sought the child's face, the joy there rendered her speechless. Her tiny hands stretched above her head towards the water droplets, as if catching fireflies. She giggled and laughed and smiled like Katara had never seen.

And it broke her heart.

What could have happened to this child to make happiness so elusive to her?

Katara continued to bend the water around her and the child and motioned for Nali to join her in the pool. Nali only hesitated a moment before clambering over the marble ledge of the fountain to splash into the water. She wished Zuko could see her, see that his efforts had not been for nothing, see the young girl's beautiful smile.

Nali stood in front of Katara and Katara reached around her, took hold of her hands, palms up. She bent the water with the child's hands in her own and spoke gently, with a sincere smile, "I will teach you to do this, little one. You can trust me."

Nali looked up at Katara from over her shoulder. For a moment, it looked as if she was about to step away from her, but she didn't. Katara's eyes widened in surprise when the child's soft answer came: "'Kay."

* * *

She was exhausted. After bending nearly all day, as entertainment to be precise, not even practicing her forms, Katara was soaked to the bone. And cold. She was in the Fire Nation, where it was practically always summer, and she had grown up in the South Pole, where it was always winter, and _she_ was _cold_. She sighed, a heavy, hollow sound that reverberated deep in her chest as she collapsed on her plush, down, too-large bed. It, like the rest of her room, was red. Even the ceiling, intricately painted in a crosshatched, weaved pattern, was red and crimson, bordered with gold filigree dragons and cherry blossom branches.

Sleep tried to take hold of her but she attempted to fight it off. The sun hadn't even set and she was ready to pass out. She uncorked her water-skin and sent droplets dancing at her fingertips. They looked like diamonds, no, rubies, tiny, multifaceted rubies simmering in the warm orange light that streamed through the floor-to-ceiling windows.

_Day two_, she thought to herself, as if checking it off a list. She then realized she had no idea how long she'd stay, or how long she'd be needed. Why bother counting the days?

But as the room around her grew dimmer, as the shadows of the courtyard blocked sunlight from her window, her stomach rumbled, and she groaned when she remembered she had dinner plans. She replaced the water and corked her skin.

As if on queue, there was a knock on her door. "Miss Katara, shall I run you a bath before dinner?"

Katara hesitated. She did want to bathe, but she didn't want to get all dressed up again just to have dinner with the Fire Lord-no, with _Zuko_. But she answered, "Thank you, but I'll do it myself."

She could just see the servant woman sighing with frustration behind the door, perhaps blowing her bangs off her forward with a heavy breath, before responding, "Yes, Miss."

Katara managed to get up from the bed, albeit slowly, and undressed, haphazardly dropping her clothing as she walked to the washroom. It, too, was spacious. The tub itself was probably the size of a small igloo back in the South Pole. It was hard and cold and took way too long to fill; impatient, Katara helped speed the process up.

The water was warm and steam quickly filled the room. Either the palace had a band of Firebenders working nonstop on the royal water heaters or the water came from the natural hot springs on the outskirts of the Capital; it was heavenly. Her muscles instantly relaxed and the tension accumulating in her neck disappeared. The bath was lined with porcelain jars of what she assumed were bath salts but she didn't even have the energy to reach for one. Maybe some other time.

Forgoing a towel, she walked back into her room bending the water off her body and out of her long hair, only to find an outfit for dinner laid out for her already. It was one of the ones Zuko had given her, and she tried not to feel like she was being treated like a child, like Nali, with expectations to meet and people telling her what to do.

She considered the simple gown, with its high, stiff neck, long sleeves, padded shoulders. It was so...formal looking. She sighed and decided to rummage through the trunk again, mumbling adamantly, "At the very least, I will not be commanded what to wear."

* * *

Zuko propped his head up on the table with one hand, his chin resting in his palm, and his long fingers drummed the dark wood tabletop with his other. She was late.

The chef had repeatedly peaked in on him, but Zuko had waved him off, refusing to conform his time to the schedule of others. At least not the time he had set aside tonight...what was left of it anyway.

The doors opened, and Katara walked in unescorted. Her rust-colored skirts rustled behind her as she walked, and her hair was loose. Gone were the hair loopies of her childhood. She wore a loose, pale gold top with a square-cut neckline, and, if she lifted her arms, he bet the smooth, tanned skin of her flat abdomen would be visible. The iridescent stone of her necklace shimmered in the firelight as she approached the table low table, the blue a brilliant contrast with the gold and rust.

"Glad you could join me," he said, disguising his awe with offhandedness.

She sat on a cushion to his right and shrugged. "You may have had to run a nation all day, but I've had to entertain a three year old. The work hardly compares."

"I did that, for nearly a week."

"So you know why I needed a good, long bath and a moment to myself." Quickly, her face flushed, realizing she had not thought before opening her mouth.

That seemed to be one of her bad habits.

His eyes cut to the side, looking away from her, and he did not answer.

Katara bit her tongue as soup was served, and she resolved to be somewhat civil.

The room was...quieter than the great dining hall. The large, long table with its grand throne-like chairs was substituted with a simple low table and exotically embroidered cushions. Even the dining ware was simpler while maintaining royal status with painted gold borders. She looked at everything placed before her, so different from everything back home, and could barely imagine how much their lives truly differed.

She sipped her soup carefully, but, as expected, it was too hot and too spicy, and she couldn't eat it.

She wanted to speak with him, maybe have a real conversation for once, but with four servants, one in every corner, and two armed guards at each door, she felt as if that were an unrealistic expectation.

Setting her spoon down, she looked at Zuko. Voice sure, she asked, "Do you think we could lose the cortege?"

He looked up at her sharply, surprised by her question; she held his gaze, determined. His eyes narrowed and he looked as if he were about to refuse her, but he smirked almost imperceptibly before commanding, "Leave us," with a casual flick of his wrist. He did not break eye contact with her.

All eight men and women filed out, the guards last, and shut the doors behind them.

Katara sighed and visibly relaxed.

Zuko bit his cheek to hold back his smile. "Better?" he asked.

"Much." She ran a hand back through her hair. "I don't know how you do it. I feel like some sort of pet, constantly being watched by observant children." She stretched, her long arms reaching for the ceiling, and he was right: you could see her stomach.

"I don't know how you do it," she continued, and his eyes sought her face again.

"What? Oh." He shrugged. "You get used to it."

She rolled her shoulder and it made a popping sound. "Where's Nali?"

"After spending all day with her, you want to have dinner with her, too?"

She huffed. "It's not that I didn't enjoy spending the day with her. It's just I haven't worked with children since...

"I was asking because you promised her this morning 'something special.' She asked of it today."

He looked at her, his face suddenly serious. "You mean she spoke?"

Katara smiled. "Yes! Oh, Zuko, you should have seen her today! It was-" she pressed her hands to her face and shook her head. "I though she'd never look at me without fear in her eyes but today she smiled and laughed! She told me what she wanted for lunch; that she did not like snakes but she liked my water snakes; that she likes her new room, that it's bigger than the one she shared with other children on Ember Island. She's a very sweet child, Zuko."

He sat back on his hands as he sifted through this. Katara had made more progress in a matter of hours than he had in nearly a week.

She angled her head at him and gave him a look he did not recognize. "She asked about you, too."

He hesitated, not sure what to say. Sipping his wine, he asked, "She did?"

Katara smiled gently and nodded, and her smile reached her eyes. "Yes. Actually, she asked for 'Fileurzooku,' but when I said, 'you mean, "Zuko?"' she nodded a very sure yes."

His jaw set as he stared blankly at the soup in front of him.

Katara shifted where she sat to better face him. "What did you have planned?" He could hear anticipation in her voice.

He held a hand out complacently. "Don't get too excited; it's nothing spectacular." He looked at her, capturing her eyes with his steady gaze. "Before we left Ember Island and the orphanage, I was told before her, ah, episode that her favorite place had been the beach. We don't have much in the way of beaches here, but I had an area cleaned for her-for you too, if you'd wish-and I thought I-_we_ could bring her there tonight. If she behaved today, that is."

Her brows were furrowed as she appraised him, but she did not look angry or frustrated or upset. She looked-

"What?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head and looked away, her hair falling delicately in her face, and she bent the water from her water goblet into a lotus blossom in her palm. "Just when I think I have you figured out..."

He leaned forward, eyes narrowed pensively. "What have you recently discovered about me?"

"That the Fire Lord has let a Waterbender child capture his heart, and he is putty in her tiny hands." Her voice was quiet and she didn't look at him while she made her observation.

Had one of his subjects said that, or an advisor, or servant, or guard, he would have had them carried off for punishment if only to maintain appearances. A Fire Lord had a certain image to preserve, after all. But with Katara, things were different. Everything was different with Katara.

He leaned closer, noting she too had leaned toward him, and their noses were barely two handspans apart. "And does that make me weak?"

She whipped her head around, her eyes, suddenly wide, flying to meet his. "_No_," she said, her voice soft but determined, as if his question couldn't be more absurd. "Absolutely not. If anything, it shows that you are able to sympathize _and_ compartmentalize, that you can handle your work life-your duties-_and_ a personal life. It proves to your people that you are human though you sit above them on a dais. It's humbling, but people will respect you for it."

He held her gaze a moment more, lost in her eyes. How did a girl raised in simple village life come to be wiser than all of his learned aides? Finally, he looked away, up at the ceiling, knowing he'd do something stupid if he didn't; he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "A personal life, huh?"

Katara swiftly took a swig of water and shrugged, causing the wide collar of her kurta to slip off her slender shoulder.

Without thinking, he reached over and, brushing her thick hair out of the way, pulled it back up for her, the backs of his fingers brushing her cool neck as he pulled away.

Her face flushed and she looked away.

Zuko did not.

"You're not hungry." It was not a question.

She shook her head. "Not really. Too tired to eat, I think." A bit of a smile returned to her eyes and she made eye contact with him again, though only for a moment. "And if you expect me to eat at all while I'm here, you're going to have to tell your chefs to use a little less spice. I can barely get this stuff past my lips let alone into my stomach."

He smirked. "I'll be sure to let them know."

"Maybe you could import some whale or sea prunes, while you're at it, and I'm sure you can afford delicacies such as giant sea crab-"

"Don't push your luck," he growled lightly. "I get it: less spice for the ice princess."

Normally, she would have come up with a quick-witted reply about his own royal and elevated status, but, as if she were incapable of doing anything else, she simply smiled. "Just be thankful I haven't demanded an igloo out of you."

He laughed, and it surprised Katara. It was a warm, comforting sound, but it had changed somewhat, from what it had been when he had been just a teenage boy in her eyes. It had changed with...what? Maturity? Age? "Yeah, I'm sure that's one the royal contractors haven't heard before. I can see it now: 'The _Fire_ Lord is commissioning the construction of an igloo in the _Fire_ Nation; he truly has lost his mind.'"

She slapped his arm away playfully. "Knock it off, okay? I'll settle with less spice."

He smiled and bowed his head. "Yes, Princess."

Katara rolled her eyes but could not help her own smile. What had gotten into him? Where was the stiff monarch from earlier?

"You're not eating?" she pointed out, a little more sober.

His smile fell, as if a spell was broken. "No, not hungry either, I guess."

They were quiet for a moment before he stood and offered her his hand, "Let's get Nail, then."

She stared at his outstretched hand and then looked up at him. Someone who did not know him would see his expression as blank, expressionless even, but Katara knew better.

She took it firmly in her own and allowed him to help her up. "All right."

As they left the small dining room, he snuffed the candlelight behind them, and they both ignored the way their fingers seemed to linger far longer than necessary.

* * *

Review review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**Enjoyy**

* * *

People scrambled out of their way like rats; well, the Fire Lord's way, at least. Katara walked next to him and a few paces behind. She watched how he walked, his posture straight, his feet sure; he was confident in every step, his head held high.

No wonder they got out of his way. He completely commanded the atmosphere around him, as if it were ablaze.

The sun had completely slipped beneath the horizon, but the sky wasn't black yet, she noticed, as they travelled through a breezeway, back to the family wing of the palace; it was a pale navy, and white stars were scattered haphazardly. The view from the palace was amazing.

Nali was playing on the floor, surrounded by various dolls and blocks and playthings. The nurse, Fahraz, sat in the corner, obviously drifting in and out of sleep.

For a moment, Katara's heart caught in her throat. Growing up, at least she had had her brother, and her grandmother and father, and there had always been other children in the village. Here was Nali, though, all alone; no family, no playmates. She was surrounded completely by the wealth of the Fire Nation, but she was still completely alone.

Katara's eyes stung.

Nali looked up, her babyish face filling with joy, revealing her tiny white teeth. She jumped up, struggling not to trip over her long dress, and hurled herself at Zuko. Her long curls bounced behind her as he smiled and lifted her into his arms.

She then observed the joy on the Fire Lord's face, and again felt her heart catch.

"I heard you had a good day today," he told the child in his arms.

She nodded, eyes wide.

His brow shot up. "No words for me? You'll speak to Miss Katara but not to me?"

Her smile grew wider as she shook her head impishly.

Zuko sighed. "Oh, well, I guess you don't want that surprise after all-"

"I behaved!" she whined hurriedly.

He smiled and put her back on the ground. "Good."

She was silent again but looked up at him, admiration apparent in her eyes.

He looked at Katara, and she tried to mask her own admiration. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

Katara followed Zuko down a rocky slope behind the palace. Guards marched a few paces behind, but maintained their distance. He had led the way, Nali at his heels, until the child had tripped; she now clung to his back.

She was torn. For so long, she'd had this picture of him as that angry young prince, spoiled and mean to the core. Then-she laughed, remembering-he had joined "Team Avatar" and become a little less angry, a little less spoiled, if he still harbored some resentment. Training together, living together, fighting together, they had become friends. She remembered watching him confront his family, his father and sister, and how it could have easily destroyed him, would have destroyed "better" men, but he hadn't let it destroy him. He'd risen to become a great ruler, outshining the rules of many Fire Lords of the past, namely that of his father and grandfather.

Then she'd had a different picture: stiff, fearless ruler. Even during her brief sojourn in the Fire Nation a few years back, when she had worked with him and spent a great deal of time with him, he had always carried this air, this burden, this mask that kept him separate, detached. Whatever it was that he carried, it was something he wouldn't share and wouldn't open up about. She had thought that was going to be the end of the story. He was going to do his job, rule well, but be that distant monarch that had to maintain his image above all else, which meant keeping his affection for women and children at a minimum. She had though that was the reason Mai had chosen to leave, although she lacked those details, as well. Somehow they had always avoided discussing her...and Aang.

Katara sighed. Not that any of this mattered. She was only here to do a job, she told herself. Realistically, training a three year old was going to prove difficult, but what choice did she have? There was no way she could turn her back on this child-especially not after spending time with her-after all, she, too, knew what it was like to be, to _feel_ alone. To think you were the last of your kind.

This was a side of him she hadn't seen and had expected to never see. The composed face he wore in his throne room was gone; he smiled constantly now. He was kind and considerate when it came to Nali, always sure she was being watched and cared for when he couldn't do it himself; he hadn't just handed her off to someone else-she was sure that had been an option-but instead he'd taken the responsibility upon himself. And he was investing himself and his time in the child. He was doing far more than was required, far more than was expected, and he had no idea how much she was beginning to admire him for it.

Fire Lords were able to have hearts after all.

"Tell Miss Katara she need's to keep up. She's moving very slowly."

Katara looked up to find both Zuko and Nali looking back at her.

Nali smiled. "Miss Katara slow," she said.

The child had completely blossomed overnight, it seemed.

"Admiration" might be an understatement.

She caught up to them and the path became flat and smooth; rocks and gravel transitioned to gritty sand. Zuko put Nali down, and she slipped her small hand into his large one. Then, with her other hand, she took Katara's.

Katara looked up at Zuko but found his expression, though he was looking right at her, unreadable. She attributed this to the darkness and walked with them, holding the girl's hand, silently.

"Where we going?" Nali asked, looking up at Zuko.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

She tugged his hand. "Please," she begged, dragging the word out.

He chuckled and shook his head.

Katara looked out in front of her. In the moonlight, the path was illuminated and she could see the water of the beach. She smiled and her hands began to gravitate towards the shore instinctively.

Nali gasped and ran toward the water. When she could not drag the two adults with her, she let go of their hands and continued without them. Zuko lunged for her when he realized she wasn't going to stop, but the material of her dress slipped through his fingers and she was waist deep before he could blink.

He stopped at the edge of the water, where waves quietly lapped the sand, folded his arms across his broad chest, and sighed. "I didn't bring her a change of clothes."

Katara came up beside him and laughed at his train of thought. How quickly he'd become a father. "She's all right. I'll just bend her dry."

He looked at her, relaying that he had not thought of that, then he turned back to watch Nali. She waded through the water, splashing it, soaking her dress and her hair. Her smile lit her whole face.

She looked at Katara. "Snake!" she demanded.

Katara laughed, ignoring the way Zuko's eyes traveled over her face as she did so, and she lifted her hands over the water in front of her.

Nali laughed as the snake coiled around her. She tried to catch it, so Katara led it away.

"Has she bent for you?"

"No, but she is young. I was a bit older when I discovered I could waterbend, and it was years before I had decent control. The water wall you described might have been an instinctive reaction to something; she might have been frightened."

He sighed.

Her eyes sought his. "What?"

"I just-I didn't think..."

She turned toward him and guessed Nali had found something else to entertain her as she did not notice her slithery playmate disappear. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "I think I underestimated the time this would take."

She let out a laugh of disbelief. "What, did you think this was going to be a week-long training session or something? She's a child, Zuko, barely more than a baby. It'll be years-"

"I know that," he interjected, running a hand down his face, "_now_."

She hesitated. "But you didn't before," she stated quietly.

He looked at her, his brow furrowed.

A moment of silence passed between them. They held each other's gazes, and Katara looked for answers.

"I didn't know it would take that long. I would have never-I didn't mean to imply I expected you to stay for that long. You didn't agree to drop everything, your life, for years just to-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," she said, looking at the water. She desperately wanted to change the subject. "Before, you said you wanted to return her to her family. Did...did you mean that? If her family was at Boiling Rock, how can you...?"

"I'm having the records searched at the orphanage for a clue to who she is or who her parents might have been. They're not very thorough, but I'm hoping to find something, anything that might give a clue to her parentage. I'm sure Nali isn't even her birth name."

Katara looked at him. She knew how he would answer-she saw it in his words and actions these past two days-but asked anyway, "And if you don't? If you can't find anything?"

His eyes bored into hers; they held a knowing, sad smile. He said, voice husky, "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

She nodded and smoothed a pleat on her skirt.

A soaked Nali pranced toward them. "Play with me!"

Katara smiled as she watched the girl and stepped into the water. Zuko didn't move.

She took Nali's hand. "Aw, Fileurzooku doesn't want to get his feet wet, Nali."

The girl grinned widely.

"Why don't you show him the water's not scary?"

Nali sloshed toward him and took one of his hands on the two of her own and tugged. He smiled but didn't budge. Holding out his hands yieldingly, he removed his coat, then his boots. Katara let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in when he stepped in the water without removing his shirt.

Nali dragged him into deeper water, where it reached her chest and just above his knees, toward Katara. A mischievous glint entering his eyes, he bent over and whispered something in Nali's ear. The girl squirmed but smiled.

She smacked a tiny hand on the surface of the water, aiming the splash at Katara.

Katara laughed at Zuko's audacity as the water grazed her face. "You would have a child do your dirty work, Fire Lord?"

He smiled. "Fight water with water, right?"

She bit her cheek. "I see how it is." Raising her hands delicately above the water, she created a wave that rose above her waist, above her head. It spun about her twice before shooting, with surprising speed, straight for Zuko; it toppled him easily.

Nali squealed with delight and clapped her hands high above her head.

The guards standing watch on the beach rushed forward, hands on the swords at their waists. "My lord!"

Zuko sat up and wiped water from his face. He held a hand out, halting them. "I'm all right."

They backed off some but eyed Katara warily.

She covered her smile with her hand.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your edge," he said wryly.

"Hardly. Meet me in the battle arena sometime, Fire Lord."

He looked at her and stood. "I accept your challenge." He stalked toward her, shaking water out of his shaggy hair, and stood next to her.

Nali continued to prance through the water and ran up and down the beach twice before, feet dragging, stopping to tug on Zuko's arm. She looked up at him sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Ready to go?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

Katara bent the girl dry and went to pick her up but she was already in Zuko's arms, face buried in his neck. Katara picked up his jacket and boots for him as he carried Nali back up the steep climb to the palace, she and the guards behind them. The guards broke off, back to their regular posts as they neared Nali's room, and then the three of them were alone again. Zuko slipped into the room. Katara expected him to simply hand the girl to the awaiting nurse, but he didn't.

He sat the girl on the bed and helped her put on her nightgown. She mumbled sleepily, and he chuckled at something she said.

"I promise we'll go back," he said.

Nali crawled under the thick down comforters and he tucked her into the crib. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Princess."

Katara had to look away and she decided to wait for him in the hallway.

He emerged and shut the door behind him.

She started. "You're soaked." She had bent the water from her own clothes and hair during the climb but totally forgotten him.

He looked down at himself as if he hadn't noticed and shrugged. "Like you said, this isn't exactly South Pole weather. I won't get sick because of a little-"

She held up a hand. "No, I won't be accused of trying to assassinate the Fire Lord by allowing him to catch the flu."

She ran her hands fluidly in front of his chest, depositing the water in a nearby potted plant. With a finger, she bent the last drop of water out of a strand of his hair and brushed it off his forehead. He held her gaze steadily, as if peering into her very soul, and she was the one to look away.

Katara turned wordlessly, away from him, and headed to her room. She heard him behind her but kept walking.

When they reached her door, she turned to him. "These are yours."

"Oh, yeah," he said, taking the coat and boots from her arms. "Thanks."

She nodded once and tried to slip inside her room quietly. "Goodnight, Zuko."

Zuko grabbed her elbow gently. "Katara, wait."

She stopped and looked at him, at his hand holding her in place.

He seemed to hesitate. His hand practically burned on her arm.

"W-what?" she asked uncertainly.

He looked down at her, and she could have sworn he was staring at her lips. Then he shook his head. "Never mind. It'll hold. Sleep well." He released her arm and turned down the dark corridor.

She managed to hold back her smile until she was safely in her own room. Even then she tried to hide it behind her hand. _Spirits! I'm acting like a teenager!_

But even as she undressed and crawled into her big bed, her smile did not fade.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"My lord...the trade agreement..."

Zuko's head snapped up, his focus returning to the paperwork and advisors before him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. I did not mean-"

He waved his hand absentmindedly. "Go over it once more."

Even as the man read over the trade agreement again-an important accord with the Earth Kingdom that would greatly affect the trade routes between the two nations-Zuko's mind was elsewhere. Specifically, it was on one person. One woman. Katara.

Over the past week and a half, she had settled into a routine in the palace. They ate together every night, where she filled him in on her and Nali's day. Her days were spent with Nali but, given that she was barely more than a baby, as she liked to remind him often, he had also found her buried in palace waterbending scrolls or practicing or swimming in the courtyard while Nali was napping. He had made it a priority to return with them to the beach two more times, and he had seen the two of them trailing down the path on their own at least once, but he wanted to be so much more involved in their days. Unfortunately, the throne room called.

Sitting behind his wall of fire, he could see all the faces in the room. Most, he trusted; some, he did not, but he supposed that was part of a monarchy. His advisors and aides and scribes would all bend to his will with one word, but when his back was turned...? Well, that was a different story.

His uncle had left him to "rule on his own" not long after he had been crowned, choosing to return to his teashop and simple life in the now-quiet Ba Sing Se. He couldn't blame him; after all that had happened, he couldn't very well ask more of him. He had already sacrificed so much for not only the Fire Nation but for Zuko himself. But he'd missed the company and the older man's-his father, in every sense of the word that meant anything-wise words.

He hated feeling alone. He hated the weakness it insinuated.

Friends seemed to come and go like rain, unpredictable and unreliable. Even Mai had left him. Katara had left him once, too.

But seeing Katara arranging fire lilies in a vase in the sitting room or suggesting new upholsteries for the chairs in the libraries or feeding the turtle-ducks with Nali in the late mornings...it had somehow brought palace life to a new light. Like, somehow, it didn't have to all be about business; like his father had been wrong: you could be Fire Lord and have a happy household, too.

When thoughts like that started snaking into his head, however, he had to give himself a mental shake. Katara had been back a week, and he was already considering her...he was already hoping for...for what he couldn't have. For what he didn't deserve.

"Sins of the father" echoed in his mind like a bad euphemism.

No, he'd never find normal happiness. Not with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He had an orphaned child living under his roof to remind him of that every day. He couldn't afford to let his mind wander with unrealistic expectations-especially when she had offered no sign of reciprocation, even after he'd done that stupid, _stupid_ move at dinner last week-no matter how much his body and heart objected.

He returned his attention to the men before him, men there to help right the wrongs of the past-supposedly. The one with the scroll in his hands was looking at him with an expectant brow, as if he had just finished reading it...for the third time.

Zuko sighed. "Very well," he improvised, "I will look over it once more before I sign it. Have a draft placed in my study."

The man bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Another man, dressed in the same robes as the previous, though slightly taller and noticeably older, stepped forward and announced another edict. Zuko sighed as he gave his permission for the man to proceed, hoping he did not appear as bored and distant as he felt.

"...as such, the nobles of the upper ring of the crater have commenced the extraction process, and the commoners are being, ah, moved, back down to harbor city and the surrounding villages."

Zuko's ears perked and he sat up a bit straighter. "What?"

"The nobles have begun to reclaim their land-"

"_Their_ land? Since when is land the Fire Lord allowed them to reside on legally 'theirs?' I do not recall deeding it to them."

The man was not as shaken as most would have been. "My lord, most of them were gifted the land, as ambassadors and governors, by the previous Fire Lord. They claim it to be their right to remove..." He hesitated.

"Peasants?" Zuko offered with a spit.

"Yes, my lord, to remove the peasants from their lands."

Zuko stood and paced in front of his throne. "I will not allow this."

"But my lord-"

"Silence! I have spoken my piece on the matter. I am the one who opened the crater to the 'commoners and peasants,' as you so delicately phrased it, after all. I will not have them removed because my nobles do not like to see first hand the effects of the war every day."

Again the man seemed to hesitate, but then he bowed and backed away. "Yes, my lord."

The issue may have been closed but he knew this was not the last he'd be hearing of it. He could feel the foundation the nobles formed beneath him begin to crumble already; but he would not yield, not on a matter as important as this.

He dismissed the men and retreated to his study. Dinner would be served soon and he realized, for the first time, really, that the only time he spent with Katara was when they were eating...or when he visited Nali, neither situation being the most...accommodating. That was best, perhaps; hadn't he just told himself to back off, not four hours ago? But after spending all day in a room full of selfish, power-hungry baboons, there was only one person he wanted to speak to, one face he wanted to see.

And there she was, sitting to the right of his seat in the small dining hall. The top half of her hair was pinned back with a gold clip. She wore a fitted dress that was more Earth Kingdom in style, with a high collar and intricate embroidery, but Fire Nation in coloring.

She smiled when he entered, but unlike the guard and servants that were also in the room, she did not stand and bow.

"Zuko," she greeted, her voice soft, sincere.

He bowed his head. "Katara." With a nod, he dismissed the others, as had become custom, and seated himself beside her. Strangely, all of his worries and concerns over everything else he still had to do, everything waiting for him in his study, it all disappeared when he sat and looked into the young woman's eyes.

He tried to ignore that fact as he sipped his wine. "How was your day?"

She shrugged and gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"How was _your_ day?" she asked.

He scowled. "Fine."

She smiled slightly. "Liar. I can see it on your face. What the matter?"

He gave her a once-over.

"What?"

He waved a hand and took another, larger sip of wine, secretly wishing for something a bit stronger. "It's nothing. Just business."

"Don't do that," she said. "Don't dismiss the conversation simply because I'm a woman and politics and business would bore me. I'm a Water Tribe woman, Zuko, not your average Fire Nation heiress."

He looked at her, at the seriousness on her face, and couldn't help himself: he laughed. "No, you're right. You are not your average anything."

Her face flushed and she hoped he did not notice.

Without another thought, he told her all about how, after he had been crowned, he had opened the crater so it no longer exclusively housed nobles, even paying for housing for poorer families who had lost their homes in the war. He had done that across the nation, paying for it out of his own pocket. He also told her how worked up the nobles were becoming, feeling as if their property and rights were being taken from them.

"I remember when you did that. I hadn't realized it had caused such a..."

"Mess?" he offered.

"But do the nobles' opinions really matter? I mean-"

"Their opinions don't; I couldn't care less what they think. They are all self-serving rodents. It's their support that matters; their influence is nearly half of the kingdom, and it's a powerful half."

She chewed that over. "Is...is there anything you could do to appease them?"

Realistically, he had two options: the first, he wasn't even going to mention; the second...

"Well, I'd have to go back on my word, 'return' the land to the nobles, and send the people-people who have no where else to go-away. It's not really an option, in my opinion."

"No, I see what you mean."

He watched her as she thought. Her chin was propped on her fist and her brows were knitted together; she nibbled a raw shred of cabbage absentmindedly.

Putting a hand on her arm, he said, "Forget it, Katara. I've made up my mind already. I'm not closing the crater."

"But there has to be a way to keep both sides happy," she offered.

"But there's not," he lied. "Someone is always going to be dissatisfied with the way I run things or the way things are. I've come to accept the fact that I cannot make everyone happy."

She scowled.

Zuko stood and held his hand out to her. "Come. Forget this. I'll walk you back."

Katara accepted his hand, but if she was surprised when he did not release it, she did not let on; neither did she try to tug it away.

He held her hand as he led her through the palace corridors. They were both quiet and secretly thankful for the darkness masking their expressions. Her heart rate increase steadily on the short walk to her room. She still did not understand why it responded so, especially to his touch. It felt...right, holding his hand, like they belonged together, but it was a sensation she couldn't explain. She had never felt as if she were missing something...until now.

And it terrified her.

They stopped outside her door and she pulled away. "Well, goodnight, Zuko."

"Katara, wait," he said, his grip on her hand tightening.

She looked up at him, his expression almost unreadable.

"I'm leaving, tomorrow, for the eastern regions. I'll be gone a week."

She started, a shudder running down her spine as his other hand came to grip her upper arm. "What? But...I've only been here-I've been here two weeks..."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a simper. "You'll be fine."

"But I-"

His hand slid down her forearm, to her hand, and, bowing slightly, he lifted her knuckles to his lips. "I'll be back soon, if that makes you feel better."

Katara couldn't find words; her fingers tingled in his hands.

His eyes narrowed, his smile reaching them. "Sleep well, Katara."

"Goodnight," she said, hating how breathless she sounded.

Alone in her room, Katara stood in front of her bed for a moment, hugging herself.

_I should...I should have slapped him! Or pushed him away...or...something. Why...why is he acting so...odd. This isn't like him, is it?_

If there was one thing Katara was sick of it was being confused. She had hated this feeling a year ago; she had left to rid herself of it. But here she was again, face flushed, tongue tied, heart pounding. This was just Zuko, she told herself. Zuko! The guy who'd tied her to a tree and stolen her necklace and wreaked more havoc in her life than any one person should. Then again, he was also the one who, like she, had given up everything to do what he believed was right. Had sacrificed, well, everything.

And how could she forget that he had saved her life? She was sure he still had the scar on his chest, telling the story of how he'd jumped in front of Azula's lightning _for_ her, to _save_ her. You didn't do things like that for just anybody, did you?

Katara sighed and threw herself on her bed, giving up. "I'm too tired," she reasoned aloud, but she was unable to shut her mind down the rest of the night.

* * *

She woke up that morning ready, composed. No way was she going to melt like an iceberg in the Fire Nation because of some-some man! She'd faced down armies, she'd trained the Avatar, she'd called the saddle of a Flying Bison her home for over a year! She was a master Waterbender, for crying out loud!

"Get a hold of yourself, Katara," she mumbled under her breath as she made her way to breakfast.

But when she walked into the dining room, Zuko wasn't even there. She sighed, not knowing whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

"Miss Katara," she was greeted.

She turned toward a short, thin man, wearing the red robes of a political advisor and half-moon spectacles on the end of his nose.

"Yes?"

He bowed. "I am Okhan. Fire Lord Zuko assigned me to your retinue in his absence, and I also have the lessons schedule for Miss Nali. If you need anything-"

"Thank you, Okhan. Katara will be fine, though."

He smiled and nodded, reminding her of some of the elders in her village, but she knew he wouldn't be addressing her without the honorary any time soon.

She looked around the dining room. The table was laden with fruits and pitchers of juices and a basket of steaming, floury buns, way more food than she could ever eat, but she smiled and shook her head despite herself.

"Where is Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked, sitting and reaching for a bun.

"He left with his convoy early this morning."

"What? He-he left already?"

"Yes, Miss."

Katara scowled as she filled her plate. She had thought she'd at least be-be able to say goodbye to him. He had left without saying goodbye?

Nali burst into the room, followed closely by her daytime nurse, Wylei. "Kat-ra!" she shouted when she spotted her. Her curls flew behind her, the top half of her hair pulled into a top-knot, and she crawled into Katara's lap.

"Hello, little one."

Nali reached into the dish in front of her and forced a fist full of purple berries into her small mouth before Katara could stop her. The juice ran down her chin, staining her skin and her dress.

"Zuko?" she asked, her blue eyes wide and expectant.

Katara shook her head as she wiped the girl's mouth with a napkin she'd dipped in her water. "He's working today, sweetie."

Nali pouted but, undaunted, reached for a bun. She chose to eat the rest of her breakfast seated in Katara's lap.

The next few days flew by mirroring each other. Katara spent much of her time with Nali, teaching the girl, bonding with her, but she never felt overwhelmed. The girl had no need for real waterbending instruction, so she spent just as much time running through the gardens and playing with her dolls. Okhan proved to be a wise old man, and he had helped her immensely. She had also spent the week getting to know Nali's nurses, Wylei and Fahraz, who she learned were both widows and loved working in the palace. The "curriculum" Zuko had left turned out to be more suitable for a nine year old as Nali didn't know her characters let alone was she able to practice writing them, but she applauded his effort.

She could hardly believe this was the same child she had met two weeks ago, there was such a difference in demeanor and temper.

She didn't miss Zuko as much as she thought she would, either; after getting over her initial disappointment, frustration, then anger, she found she could breathe easier when the air wasn't so warm.

While Nali occupied herself one of the palace's many playrooms-Katara was sure that was not their intended use but the child could find entertainment with a golden vase-Katara was granted access to the palace libraries, where she poured over ancient scrolls, and she was amazed that she could be at peace in a place which had once caused so many of her nightmares.

Nights were long and hot. Often she found herself sitting on her window seat, staring at the moon. She missed home, but her chest tightened any time she thought about leaving Nali. She didn't think she'd be able to do it. The child, with her smile and laugh and sweet heart, and turned Katara's heart to putty, too. She couldn't fault Zuko. Not anymore.

He said he'd only be gone a week, but it was approaching nine days. Okhan had told her the Fire Lord followed no one's schedule but his own, which pissed Katara off. How dare he make promises he didn't intend to keep? Is this what she had to look forward to as an employee pliable to the will of the Fire Lord?

But she wasn't as angry as she wanted to be, as she expected herself to be. She found she was unable to get that angry. Time had softened her heart. Without the war, she had no need for the walls which had once fortified it; but she wanted them now more than ever.

She'd let herself become vulnerable to another once, and, she decided as she looked up at the only partially dark moon, she wasn't about to let it happen again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"A letter for you, Miss."

Katara looked up from her scrolls. Nali was taking her afternoon nap and Katara was in the library in a plush, high-back chair, feet propped on the table in front of her. She sat up as she took the proffered scroll and the servant dismissed herself.

She sighed as she slipped her finger beneath the familiar brown wax seal.

_Katara,_

_Are you nuts? What do you think you are doing in the Fire Nation? I thought Dad was joking when we got here and told us, but, apparently he was serious. What could have possessed you? Who's going to watch the kids for Suki and I?_-that part had been scribbled over and replaced-_We were really looking forward to seeing you._

_Sometimes, I don't know how your mind works, little sister. Or your heart._

_Be smart._

_Your Favorite Brother, Sokka_

_P.S. If I don't receive a reply within the week, I will assume you have been kidnapped and will not hesitate to declare war against the Fire Lord _Zuko _and the entire Fire Nation. Consider this an official warning._

_And Suki and the kids and Dad say hi._

Katara rolled her eyes but grabbed a quill to reply.

She saw his subtle, knowing warning in "be smart," but she chose not to address that issue. She could take care of herself, and he knew that. That was the reason he had written instead of heading straight to the Fire Nation with a boatload of Water Tribe and Kyoshi warriors-and his own band of mini Sokkas.

She didn't owe Sokka-or anybody else, for that matter-an explanation, but she wanted to give him one. He, after all, had always made sure she had never been alone.

* * *

Zuko sat in his study, papers piled before him. Talk about déjà vu. If this was what awaited his return every time he had to leave the palace, he vowed to never leave again. It was as if a form could not even be sealed without his say-so.

He rested his face in his palms and sighed.

He'd been gone longer than he'd planned, traveled farther than he'd planned, and had made up for time lost by sleeping less.

He hadn't even been able to see Katara or Nali. His advisors had attacked him the minute he stepped foot back in the palace, following him, informing him on new edicts and public commissions until, unable to take any more, he'd stormed from the throne room and shut himself up in his study.

At least there he could get some quiet.

Or so he thought.

There was an urgent pounding on the door. "My lord!"

"What?" he growled.

The man hesitated. "There-there's a problem, my lord. The Waterbender and the child-they went into the city today and-and there are reports that the child...has gone missing."

Anger surged through Zuko like a recalcitrant fire. "What?" he roared, standing so forcefully his chair toppled over. The fire in the hearth swelled and the temperature rose dramatically as the flames turned white.

He threw the door open and found the man cowering with fear a few paces back.

"Where are they?" he demanded furiously.

"They-they were in the flower district, my lord, when the child was discovered to be missing."

"You mean when you _lost_ her!" he said, storming past the man, already halfway out the palace. "And where were my guards? If they cannot protect a child how can I expect them to protect me?"

He had not been this angry in a long time. He was livid.

"I'll find her myself!"

"My lord, if she has been kidnapped, I do not think-"

Zuko spun around and grabbed the frightened man by the throat, shoving him against the wall and allowing his hand to grow warm. He ignored the stares of his servants and guards and advisors, standing around at safe distances, mouths agape.

He had made it a priority to have his rule be different from that of his father. He ran his household strictly, but he had asked for respect, not fear. His staff had never given him a reason to unleash the brash wrath that had distinguished his youth...until now.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do. If she has indeed been kidnapped...Find that child or so help me...!"

Everyone scattered as he descended the palace steps. A carriage awaited him, but he retrieved a Komodo Rhino from the stables instead. He headed straight for the flower district, people jumping out of his way as he ran through the streets.

He was greeted by guards but he passed them, only looking for one face.

"Zuko!"

Well, maybe two faces.

Katara emerged from the crowd, pushing her way through, and some of his anger dissipated. Her face was red and tear-streaked; her hair, looking as if it had been braided earlier that morning, was loose and wild.

He reached for her. "What happened?"

She was in his arms, pressing her face to his chest. "She was here, she was _right here_-we were looking at flowers. I-I didn't even turn away-I was right there!-and she was gone! I've-I've looked everywhere-"

He smoothed her hair. "We'll find her."

He ordered his guards to pan out and he took Katara's hand and led her out of the crowd.

"How could I lose her?" she asked.

Zuko looked back at her but she was staring blankly at the ground, talking to herself as he pulled her along.

They stepped into an alley and he pushed her back against a wall. "Katara."

She looked up at him. Her blue eyes were large as she looked up at him.

He cupped her chin in his hand. "You did not lose her. This is not your fault."

She looked away and shook her head, but he pulled her back.

"Hey." He kissed her palm. "We _will_ find her."

She nodded but her eyes held her uncertainty.

Zuko ordered more guards to help search and he did not let go of Katara's hand as they searched the city.

He swallowed, his heart aching as he watched silent tears slip from her eyes.

No, he was never leaving ever again.

* * *

The sun was going down.

Katara squeezed Zuko's hand as they headed back into the city from the harbor.

They still had not found Nali.

She began to sob when a carriage pulled up to them and, resisting, she attempted to pull away. "No, I'm not going back."

He grabbed her shoulders gently. "Katara, you've been out here all day. You haven't stopped, you haven't eaten-"

"And I'm not going to until I find her!" she said, trying to shrug out of his grip.

"Please-"

"No!"

Zuko sighed, relinquishing. "Stubborn woman," he mumbled.

She didn't have the energy to retort.

A guard, barely more than a boy, ran up to them breathlessly. "My lord!"

Both Zuko and Katara turned to him swiftly.

He stopped and tried to speak, hands on his knees. "My lord, I believe-they think they found her."

"Where?" they asked simultaneously.

He took a breath like he was going to explain but turned around and took off instead. They followed him, down crowded streets and a busy marketplace, back through the flower district. Then the boy stopped and pointed. "There," he said.

There were three guards standing around a flower cart, but there was a wall of water around it, blocking their access. Katara reached out in front of her and, with a wave of her hands, broke down the wall.

Nali was wet and covered in dark soil. Her dress was covered in stickers and thorns. Her hair was a mess.

Zuko swept the crying child up into his arms and held her tight against him. He ran his hand over her head, smoothing her hair.

"My lord, please accept my deepest apologies," the cart driver, kneeling before Zuko, nose practically touching the ground, begged. "I did not know the child had climbed into the cart until-"

Zuko held up a hand, silencing the man. He was too relieved and still too angry to trust his own tongue. Instead, he opened his arm to Katara and embraced her, too. She was crying.

Katara kissed Nali again and again. "Thank the Spirits," she said before burying her face in his chest.

He sighed as he led them to an awaiting carriage.

They were all ready to go home.

* * *

Zuko carried Nali, sleeping in his arms, up the stairs of the palace, his fingers tangled with Katara's. He pointedly ignored the nervous glances of guards at their posts as he struggled to control his temper.

Neither he nor Katara had said a word the whole ride back. Zuko had been afraid that if he'd opened his mouth at all, he would misdirect all of his anger at her.

Katara was just too exhausted to speak.

He led them to his sitting room-the same one he'd brought her to that first night, she noticed-and, as the door opened, she sighed. She wanted to lay down and just forget the entire day.

"Nephew, I thought you had forgotten about me."

She froze when she spotted Zuko's uncle, kneeling by a tea table in the center of the room. She pulled her fingers out of his.

Zuko sighed as he laid a sleeping Nali on the raised cushion lounge.

"General Iroh," she greeted. "I-"

He scowled. "I have not been a general for many years, my dear. Please, do my old heart good and call me Iroh."

Katara smiled weakly. "How are you, Iroh?"

He sipped his tea with a serious brow. "Much better than the two of you look, I assure you."

Zuko snorted as he removed his coat and plopped down on the cushion across from Iroh unceremoniously. He kicked off his boots and took out his top-knot, shaking his hair loose. "You have no idea."

His uncle smiled. "I'm sure." He turned to Katara who had seated herself at he unoccupied third of the table. "I'm guessing my nephew did not tell you I was here."

She poured tea for the three of them. "I didn't even know Zuko had gotten back until he showed up in the market."

"Really? But we arrived yesterday afternoon."

Katara's gaze spun to land on Zuko, who was giving his uncle a warning look. "What? Yesterday?"

"It was late. I was told you had eaten dinner already and-"

"And you couldn't just stop in? You couldn't tell me you'd returned?"

He opened his mouth to speak but she wasn't finished yet. The cork had been pulled on the day's worth of frustration and there was no stopping the deluge now.

"Don't give me some excuse about it being late! You didn't come to see me this morning, either. I work all week and you extend your trip an extra four days and you didn't have the decency-"

"What would you have me do, Katara?" he asked, his temper flaring. "I have responsibilities! It's not as if I report to you. I couldn't just-"

"But you could've! 'Hello' is all it takes! Maybe a-"

"Enough, both of you," Iroh interjected sternly. "There's no need for two adults to bicker over trivial matters like children."

They mentally sheathed their weapons and Zuko laid back on the cushions, draping his forearm over his eyes.

"You should get some sleep, Nephew."

"I'm fine," he growled.

"I'm afraid, Miss Katara, that it is my fault Zuko extended his trip. He had planned to only visit the eastern regions of the Fire Nation, but I wrote and asked him to meet me halfway from Ba Sing Se."

Katara sighed, starting to feel a little guilty for her blow up. "You did?"

"Yes," he said. The older man smiled slightly. "I heard I have a new grandniece and headed straight here."

Zuko groaned. "Please don't start rumors. Tongues wag enough as it is."

"What?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Uncle," Zuko warned.

"Well, it has reached Ba Sing Se, you know it's rampant in your own capital. You must tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"The rumor is Nali is Zuko's own child."

Katara laughed. "But that's ridiculous. She's three and obviously Water Tribe. Zuko's not even married."

Zuko warned Iroh to stop. Pleaded.

"Well," Iroh toed hesitantly, "that's where the second rumor comes in. They are saying the Fire Lord has taken in a Waterbender as his mistress."

Katara's eyes flew open and her fist involuntarily clenched, bending the water in the teapot and causing the porcelain to shatter. "What?"

Zuko was staring at the ceiling silently.

She hurled the tea at him.

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"'What?' Are you _kidding_ me? You-you need to stop this! I'm not-I can't-they can't think I-_we_-"

Iroh put a hand on her forearm. "Calm yourself, my dear. Do not get worked up over silly rumors. They will pass in a week or two."

She stood and began to pace, furious and barely able to formulate a sentence. "'A week or two?' You can't be serious! If-if it's reached Ba Sing Se..." She pressed a fist to her forehead. "Ugh, Toph will have heard. And it will reach the Water Tribe and...oh, no...Sokka. Zuko, you have to do something."

Zuko stood, his own anger and frustration apparent, wiping tea from his face. "Despite what you may believe, I am not all-powerful, Katara! I cannot and do not control the thoughts and speech of my people, so I'm sorry if I am unable quell these foolish rumors!"

She held a finger up, preparing to interrupt, but he wouldn't let her.

"Can you not be quiet and _listen_, for one minute? Spirits! Did you even think of how this might affect me? Or Nali? What about her? She is being called the Fire Lord's bastard child. They are saying I abandoned her! Did your thoughts just run straight to you and your reputation and your honor?

"Is it that awful, to be associated with me? Because if it really is, if you find it this substandard, you have some decisions to make. I cannot have this weakness in my house! Not again."

The fire in the hearth blazed as he spoke, leaning over her as if to emphasize his fury. Katara watched him with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. But she wasn't given a chance to say anything at all.

Zuko stormed out of the room, and there were crashes and bangs as he made his way down the hall, presumably toppling over vases and urns and setting tapestries ablaze.

Katara stared after him wordlessly, mouth agape. She heard Iroh sigh.

"Please forgive him. He is not of sound mind tonight, or he never would have yelled at you like that."

She sat back down and pressed her fingers to her eyes. "I'm not so sure. He's right. I did only think of me." Her stomach churned at the thought. How could she have been so heartless, so selfish? She hadn't thought about either one of them at all; the only picture in her mind was Sokka arriving with a convoy to defend his sister's honor. She hadn't thought...it turns out she hadn't thought at all.

She felt sick.

"The crown comes at a high price, Miss Katara. My nephew has had to pay far more than he should, and he pays daily. It takes its toll. He's only a man, after all."

_Only a man...a _man_..._

"Just Katara, please."

"All right."

She knew having a nation on your shoulders wasn't an easy weight to bear, and she was horrified to think that he had interpreted her reaction to those uncouth rumors as her being ashamed of him-he couldn't be more wrong. Now she felt as if she owed it to him to prove to his people that he wasn't doing anything unworthy of anything but their undying respect. If anything, what he was doing for Nali should be commended. She was just there to serve as...as what exactly? Instructor? Nanny?

Mother?

It didn't matter.

"I'm sorry about the tea," she said, helping him mop up the spilt amber liquid.

"No harm done. It was just my grandmother's wedding set."

Katara looked up at him, eyes alarmed.

He laughed. "I am just kidding, Katara. Do not worry about it. Had you been a Firebender, I believe the damage would have been a lot more...charring."

She sighed as she reached for some of the broken porcelain.

He grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Go sleep, child. And take the little one with you. All will be right with the sunrise, you'll see."

She smiled weakly, hoping he was right, and enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you. It is good to see you again."

"You as well, Katara. The palace has missed sunshine."

Scooping Nali up in her arms, she held the child close to her heart, deciding she wasn't letting her out of her sight, not this night, at least, and she headed down the dark palace corridors, the flames of torchlight dancing on the walls around her, to find solace in her room.

* * *

**Yeah...so I was going to do some big, dramatic kidnapping scene...but decided against it. It's post-war; Zutara deserves some normalcy, right?**

**Remember to review...!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**Special thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews and critiques are _so_ encouraging and helpful, so thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Zuko took out his frustrations in his training room, renouncing sleep for the night. Fire blazed from his hands as he practiced his bending forms.

He did not care that the sun had long ago risen, he did not care that he had missed a meeting with his generals. He just wanted to be left alone, and so far no one had dared interrupt the furious Fire Lord as he sent fire lashes at stone quarries around the room.

He was punishing himself. He hadn't allowed himself to get that angry-or at least express that amount of anger-in a long time; he had learned to control his temper and how he reacted to situations, reserving his outrages for the political arena and his generals' most foolish suggestions.

He had never yelled at a woman like that before, not one he respected and-and cared for.

He trained harder.

When there wasn't an ounce left of energy left in his body, when there was no more fluid left to sweat, he allowed himself to sit back against the cold stone wall near the room's entrance. He wasn't ready to face...well, anybody yet.

He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. No one had witnessed his tirade-firsthand, anyway-except for Katara and his uncle. The palace staff had heard, he was sure, but they knew to keep their eyes low and their mouths shut, at least until his back was turned, and even then they knew there'd be a price to pay for hearsay. No, what put that awful feeling in the pit of his stomach was that the firsthand witnesses _had_ been Katara and his uncle, the only two people in the palace whose opinions truly mattered to him.

He toed the clay dirt at his feet.

Yes, he had an image to maintain, but it was not the image of his father or his father before him. It was different. He was different.

But his overreaction with Katara proved otherwise, proved he was still that tempestuous youth he could see her looking for.

And Nali. Thank the Spirits she had slept through his episode. Who knows what her reaction would have been.

He was going to be sick.

Picking up his sweat-soaked shirt, discarded long ago, Zuko pushed through the doors of the training room, heading back to the palace. Soldiers stood still as stone along the wall, but he looked straight ahead, expression set and impassive. Not even his advisors were brave enough to approach him and he arrived at his room without being interrupted. He locked the great doors behind him.

He sighed, relief finally washing over him for some reason.

As he walked to his washroom, he stopped when, from an angle, he could see Katara in the garden outside the window. She looked as if she'd been swimming, her blue silk dress clinging to her lean body in all the right places. He let his eyes travel over her appreciatively. She wasn't fourteen anymore.

She stood and the water was gone without even a flick of her wrist; even her long hair was dry. He noticed that since she'd arrived in the Fire Nation she'd given up on all attempts to braid it in the humid weather.

Zuko's heart stopped momentarily when she looked over her shoulder, directly at him. He hoped that, in the shadows of his room, he wasn't visible. She looked at him, through the shutters and sheers that covered his windows, looked into his soul, her cerulean blue eyes holding him in place, for a moment more. Then she turned her face to the sky and glided out of view, running her fingertips gracefully along the stone wall of the pond as she left the garden.

He sighed and pressed a thumb and forefinger to his eyes.

He had not prepared himself for the power this Waterbender seemed to have over him.

* * *

Katara woke that morning to pale sunlight streaming in through the windows. For a moment, she forgot the proverbial chaos surrounding and swallowing her life. She lay in the red silk sheets, sinking deeper into their warmth, arching her bare back against the smooth material. It wasn't the same as sleeping on skins back home, but she was all right with this difference. The room was quiet, but she could hear birds chirping in the garden, the splash of clean water in the fountain. The air was oddly cool, but that was the least of her worries.

_Living in the Fire Nation's not so bad_, she told herself.

Then she remembered...and released a heavy sigh.

She sat up slowly, stretching, and adjusted her night shift. Nali slept curled in a pile of pillows and hair, her little mouth hanging open slightly.

Katara smiled. At least the child had been able to sleep peacefully after last night's incident.

She padded out of bed to dress, deciding she wouldn't let one man's-what happened daunt her. No. She was stronger than that, more resilient, and she'd prove it to him, too. Running a hand through her tousled hair, she rummaged through the wardrobe where she'd placed the clothes she actually liked-for the most part, at least. She slipped on a simple pair of black harem pants and a dark red, long sleeved tunic with gold accents at the neckline.

She looked at her reflection for a moment in the framed mirror. Red...didn't look bad on her. It was definitely a contrast with the blue she was so used to, but it wasn't as bad as she had initially thought it to be. And the outfits that weren't overly adorned with gold and beads and tassels and who-knows-what else were more...appreciated, and they fit like a dream, though she had never been measured. She inspected her hair, which had become nearly unmanageable in the Fire Nation humidity, but if she twisted a few strands of the front to the back, just to keep it out of her eyes, it didn't look awful. Then she studied her face. It had grown thinner over the years, loosing its childlikeness, and her bone structure was more pronounced now. Her neck looked longer, too. She didn't even want to think about the changes in appearance the rest of her body had gone through, and her face began to burn just thinking about it. The only scenarios that kept running through her head was her practicing her waterbending in her underwear...in front of Sokka and Aang...and Zuko.

Yup, her face was bright red now.

Before turning from the mirror and her embarrassing childhood memories she hoped to repress, she unbuttoned the top button of the tunic to reveal her mother's necklace, and she fingered it fondly.

She was beginning to like not having to pile layer upon layer upon layer of thick clothing every morning.

After slipping on black boots, she kissed Nali's cheek and let Wylei in while she headed to breakfast, head held high in preparation of facing the Fire Lord. Guards avoided her eye and servants scampered out of her way as if she had been the one burning tapestries last night, but she maintained her pace and kept her expression solid. She was not one to unravel at the seems just because she'd been yelled at; had she been, she would not have made it this far.

But as she walked, as she neared the dining room, the image of Zuko's enraged face, eyes ablaze, fingertips glowing subtly, fists and jaw clenched, ran through her mind, and her steadfast resolve wavered momentarily. She knew it had taken him a great deal of...restraint not to act on his raw emotions. But he hadn't; he _had not_ acted on them.

_He's grown up more than I thought he had_, she allowed herself to think, biting her lower lip as the doors to the dining room were opened.

_Though perhaps not enough._ Zuko's seat at the breakfast table was demonstrably empty.

Katara tried not to notice the disappointment that suddenly washed over her at this realization.

"Ah, good morning, Katara. Will you join me for breakfast?"

Iroh sat to the left of Zuko's seat, across from her own, and, recovering quickly, she smiled. "Good morning, Iroh. And yes," she said, seating herself, "I think I will."

"And where is that darling child this morning?"

Katara piled fresh fruit on her plate, keeping her eyes from wandering over the empty space at her left. "Sleeping. I think yesterday's scare just exhausted her. She didn't stir all night."

"Hm."

She laughed, and it felt good. "Do not worry, you'll have plenty of time to spoil her when she awakens, I assure you. She wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled. "You know me too well. It has been a long time since these palace walls have heard the laughter of children, at least since Zuko's mother..." Iroh mused, almost entirely to himself. His voice faded slightly as he stared over the rim of his teacup toward nothing in particular, a far-off look in his gleaming eye. Then he waved a hand, snapping back. "It's about time it's returned."

Katara smiled, but it was somewhat forced. She didn't know much about Zuko's mother, only the little he had shared, but discussing the Princess Ursa always managed to dredge up memories of her own mother, a woman who had also mad a great deal of sacrifices to save her child. Whether Princess Ursa had, too, paid with her life had not yet been determined, a fact that, she knew, had driven Zuko far further than the ends of the earth. He would stop at nothing to find his mother. Who could blame him? Certainly not she. If she knew her mother was alive, she'd be doing the same thing.

But that where the similarities stopped.

His mother might be alive. Her mother was long dead.

Instinctively, her fingers touched the pendant at her throat.

Failing miserably at appearing casual, she asked, "Where is Zuko?"

"I believe my young nephew...worked late into the night. He probably will not be joining us this morning."

Katara nodded.

"You two are not the children you once were, I noticed."

She looked up at him, brow furrowed. "We're not children at all anymore..."

He smiled knowingly. "Yes, you most certainly are-not in all aspects, of course, but do not be so quick in your desire to grow up, Katara. What I meant was, in your anger last night, neither one of you lost control. It was measured and proportioned, an improvement from the...arguments I remember you two having quite often."

"Things were different back then, Iroh. Of course we fought a lot; we were enemies for a great deal of that time, if you don't remember."

"Oh, I remember."

"He still walked out last night. That can't be that great of an improvement."

"Better than if you two had turned to your elements. He walked out so he could maintain control, not because he was losing it."

She huffed and propped her chin on her fist. "He should have had the guts to face me this morning."

He laughed. "I do not think it was about guts, my dear, as much as it was about energy."

She quirked a brow but decided not to ask.

"How long are you staying?"

"Well, not too long, for I must get back to the Jasmine Dragon. How long are you staying?"

With a shrug, she said, "I don't know how long I'll be useful. If our priority is to train Nali in the waterbending arts here, then I that would mean-" She took a deep breath. "It would mean staying...y-years. But if we found her family in the North Pole..."

"My nephew told me of this dilemma. I believe he thought Nali was further along in her training."

"She hasn't had _any_ training. She's three. I don't think she's even aware she can bend. So far she has only done so as a defense mechanism."

The older man nodded. But instead of offering the sound, tangible advice she needed, he said, "All will work out. Have patience."

She scoffed. "'Patience.'"

Easy for him to say. He was a retired general running a teashop. He had all the time in the world to be patient. She, on the other hand...was she willing to give up years of her life, investing herself in a child that was not her own, who she might have to hand back to her family one day? Was she willing to sit like an iceberg in the desert every day because Zuko asked her to? Was she ready to come to terms with the way her heart rate seemed to spike whenever they were together?

She wasn't sure.

After breakfast, the day passed by quickly. She spent the rest of the morning in the library, addressing another letter to Sokka, one to her father, and one to Toph. She had made the small table in the back her own, and all her scrolls were neatly arranged. That is, until Nali danced through the doors.

The child wanted to play, and they played Hide and Explode-minus the "explode" part-in the column-filled corridors and they ate lunch with "Uncle Iroh," whom Nali took to immediately when he produced a bag of sweet treats from the Earth Kingdom for her. Katara smiled and her heart swelled-with pride, love-watching Nali, whether she was sitting quietly playing with her dolls or chatting incessantly about indiscernible nonsense. Her heart stung a bit anytime Nali squeezed her hand and flinched away when a guard walked by, or a company of advisors, staring down their long, haughty noses at her; it wasn't right that a child so full of life could so easily withdraw into her shell.

The afternoon was spent nonstop, and Nali, having missed her nap, went to bed early. Katara saw her bathed and helped her dress for bed. She sat her in her lap and told her Water Tribe tales of ice palaces and princesses and warriors, the same ones her mother had told her as a child. Then she tucked her into her own bed, still needing to know she was all right.

It was still light outside, the courtyard only partially shadowed by the setting sun.

She hadn't seen Zuko all day, but perhaps that was best.

Replacing her clothes with a simple blue dress, she went into the garden, the water calling to her like an old friend.

So much for training Nali in waterbending; she spent more time babysitting than anything else.

The water shimmered beneath the last kiss of sunlight and Katara was glad for the quiet. She wasn't used to being waited on hand and foot, but for some reason guards and servants alike seemed to avoid the garden, so she was able to swim in peace.

She stared at the orange sky, floating on her back in the shallow pool. Dinner would be served shortly, she knew, but she was reluctant to get out. She missed living according to her own schedule.

But she did step out of the water, and she bent the water off without a second thought.

_Would_-she hesitated in her own thoughts-_would Zuko even be at dinner?_ She didn't know why she cared or if it really mattered, but she didn't really like this feeling of discord between them. They had been getting along so well; would one night really set them back seven years?

She hoped not.

She looked over his shoulder, at the doors to his room. They were shut but the shutters were cracked. She wondered if he was in there, getting ready for dinner, but his room, like the garden, was quiet.

She sighed and looked at the sky. No one had the right to yield this type of power over her. No one. But she found she wasn't all that upset.

One of her servants-it still twisted her mind: _her_ servants-called her in to dress for dinner and she retreated to her room, resolve building over her heart.

* * *

**Review! please and thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

Zuko didn't come to dinner.

Katara didn't know whether to cry or to be infuriated. _How dare he!_ her mind-or was that her heart?-heart cried.

She had suffered through a humiliating dinner alone, fighting back hot, angry tears. Not even Iroh had come to dinner. Had there been some memo she did not receive?

_It doesn't matter_, she told herself stomping back to her room._ I am not a guest, after all. I am an _employee_. Why should I think he'll _grace_ me with his presence at all, let alone every day? I am just some-some Water Tribe peasant he's hired, not-not anything...special..._

But her breath came in heavy heaves and she struggled to maintain her composure, at least until she got back to her room.

She wanted to pack, to leave and go home immediately, but then she stopped and allowed herself a minute to think. She wasn't a child that made decisions based on whim, not anymore.

She noticed a few sealed letters on the table in her sitting area and she lit a candle to read them.

He father had written to say he missed her but was proud of what she was doing-willing to do-for Nali, and not much else.

Sokka wrote to ask if her last message had been code for "Help, I'm being held against my will!" but she knew he'd be getting her new letter any day now and it would answer that ridiculous question.

A letter addressed from Toph had three words scribbled in it: _On my way_.

Katara groaned and buried her face in her hands. She did not need people coming to her aid just because she had gotten herself into a slight...rut. Toph couldn't even know about this latest issue, why was she coming at all?

She stood to undress when there was a knock on her door. Slipping behind her dressing curtain, she called out, trying not to sound too curt, "What?"

The response was faint and muffled from behind the door.

What more could this palace ask of her tonight?

She sighed as she reached for her robe. "Just come in," she called. She heard the door open as she tried to pull her hair back quickly. "I'll be right out."

"All right."

She nearly choked at the sound of Zuko's voice.

She had thought it had been on of the servants! Nali's nurses, maybe, but not...Zuko!

Her eyes flew down to her attire...or lack there of, her face quickly growing warm. The shift barely reached her mid-thigh and the robe didn't cover much more. She closed it and tied the waist belt securely, praying her face wasn't as red as it felt.

She stepped out from behind the curtain, arms folded across her chest, keeping her eyes low. His back was to her, but he turned around when she cleared her throat.

His eyes widened momentarily, taking in her dress, but then he swallowed and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry to bother you, I just-"

"It's all right," she said abruptly.

He looked up at her. "Right."

She tried not to squirm and she licked her lip, slightly nervous. "Why don't we sit?" she asked, motioning to her sofas.

He nodded and followed her. He wasn't in his dress robes, or his war suit; instead, he wore casual maroon pants, his boots, and a duo-toned sleeveless robe, making the muscles in his arms that much harder to ignore.

She swallowed and waited, not quite sure what to say.

"Katara," he said, trying to capture her eyes. When she finally looked at him, he said, "I wanted to say...that...I'm sorry, for last night. It-my reaction-it was uncalled for, and I'm sorry I...yelled at you. I-I shouldn't have."

She sighed and pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead. "No," she said, "you shouldn't have. But I understand. You had already been through a lot and I jumped down your throat without thinking. I'm sorry."

He sighed, relieved another fight had not broken out, and leaned his head back against the back of the sofa. "What a pair."

She looked at him, trying not to read too much into his vague choice of words. He looked tired. "Where were you today?" she asked, trying to keep accusation out of her voice. "You weren't at breakfast...or dinner." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, chastising herself. "Never mind. It's none of my business, I'm sorry."

He waved a hand but didn't look at her. "Don't be sorry. I-I thought you might still be mad at me...about last night. I just...caught up on a few things today. But I should have let you know, I'm sorry."

"You were right: you don't report to me."

They sat silently for a moment.

"We keep apologizing to one another," she stated wryly.

"It's better than fighting."

She smiled slightly, her eyes crinkling in the corners. "Is it?"

He finally looked at her, his eyes filled with confusion for a moment before he saw the mirth on her face, and he smirked.

"I mean, you always kept my skills sharp-those of my bending and my tongue. And I was never bored."

"Never bored," he echoed.

"Sure," he yielded, "we had our fair share of 'fun' fighting. I just don't have the strength to do it all the time anymore." He paused.

"Getting old?" she teased.

He snorted but did not deny it. He mumbled something incoherent then asked, "How's Nali?"

"Fine. Like yesterday never happened. I, on the other hand, remember yesterday's adventure too well, and did not let her out of my sight all day."

He nodded, his vacant eyes on the candle's flame. "The only reason I felt all right leaving her today is because I knew she was with you."

Katara didn't know what to say and she struggled to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat. Why did he have to complicate things so?

She looked to the bed, where Nali slept. "She'd be glad to see you, if she were awake."

His brow furrowed, following her gaze. "She's in here?"

She stood, wringing her hands, to check, and sighed when she saw the rise and fall of the girl's breathing. "I," she started, "I just...needed to be sure she was safe, you know?"

"I know," he said, coming to stand beside her.

She tried to ignore his nearness. His arm brushed hers; his skin was warm, alluring, and a shudder ran down her spine. She turned her back to him, hugging herself, and stared into the small fire in the hearth. In her peripheral she could see his hand at her waist. It reached for the flames, which bended in response. At first they were formless, almost, just flames; then they were a sea, the waves tumultuous and unrestrained; then they were flowers, dancing desultorily in the wind, embers flying like loosened petals. She couldn't help but smile.

That smile faded, however, when she felt his other hand cup her shoulder. She swallowed, panic quickly rising in her throat. What was he doing?

"Z-Zuko?" She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.

His mouth was set, his eyes serious, focused, but still soft. Gently, he turned her around, a hand still on her shoulder; with his other hand, he released the fiery flowers and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

It was getting really hard to breathe.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a barely audible whisper, looking up into his gold eyes. His hand was warm through the thin fabric of her robe.

He looked down at her. "I...don't know."

They held each others gazes for a moment. Katara's heart raced and she hoped he didn't notice her shaky breaths.

She licked her lip as her eyes began to sting, and she looked away, shrugging out of his touch. "Well, you better figure it out, Zuko. Because I...I can't-"

He backed away and ran a hand through his hair. He cursed under his breath before he looked at her. "I'm sorry, Katara. I shouldn't have-I didn't-"

"Stop apologizing. I don't want you to apologize. I don't understand what you want from me, Zuko," she blurted before she could stop herself. "You're overly formal with me, then you're affectionate and fill the 'loving father' mold for Nali, then you disappear for two weeks...but _then_ you're the Fire Lord again, hard and sovereign and...and I just don't know..."

"Well, neither do I," he bit back harsher than he'd intended. Then his mouth snapped shut, his jaw clenching. "You think this is something I planned?"

Her eyes lifted again to meet his.

He took one of her hands in both of his and laced their fingers together.

She felt utterly weak and helpless.

"I'm not interested in games," she managed quietly, swallowing.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Neither am I."

"You're going to wake Nali," she stated, unable to think of something else to say. Her brain was in a total haze; a foggy, steamy, watery, fiery haze.

He smirked. "She's fine."

"You'll have to get her back to sleep," she warned. She was attempting to back away, tugging back her hand.

"She's fine," he reasserted.

"Zuko."

He sighed. "Goodnight, Katara." He bowed respectfully.

She bowed in response, but it felt stiff and awkward. "Goodnight."

She followed him to the door; well, she was pulled to the door, their fingers still interlaced.

"I will see you at breakfast?"

She wanted to say no, he would not. She had to eat by herself for almost two weeks simply because he had chosen not to join her-no matter that he had not even been in the palace for eleven of those days-he, too, could endure a meal or two alone. But her mouth and brain and heart would not function as one, and she found herself saying, "Yes."

* * *

Katara was sick of being thrown off her game. She was sick of turning to Jook simply because he walked into the room. This was Zuko, for crying out loud, once her sworn enemy. She wasn't that weak, and she'd prove it to him.

She looked at her reflection in the long mirror as she tied the bindings at her wrist with her teeth. She had somehow managed to braid back her hair, and she wore her blue training tunic, cropped pants, and black boots. Satisfied, she let Wylei in to watch the sleeping Nali and made her way to Zuko's room, water-skin on her hip. Guards eyes her warily, but she kept her head held high and did not let their tightening grips on their weapons or their glowing hands intimidate her. She knew Zuko had ordered them to protect her as if they were protecting him.

Unabashedly, she banged on the large, bronzed doors of the Fire Lord's bedroom.

It took him a minute, but eventually Zuko opened the door. His eyes were alert and there was a blaze in his palm, but he extinguished it and immediately relaxed when he saw her.

"Katara. What-"

"Get dressed," she interrupted.

"What-"

"I'm collecting on that challenge now. I've been cooped up in this palace too long."

He ran a hand over his tired face. "Now?"

"Now."

He sighed, ceding. "Fine, I'll meet you in the training room-"

She laughed. "Home court advantage _and_ an arena with no water? I don't think so. The empty courtyard, behind the palace."

He sighed and waved a hand.

"I thought you were a morning person? Rise with the sun and all that?"

"The sun's not up yet," he stated dryly. "Ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Zuko arrived at the old courtyard. He still looked tired and he did not say anything to her as he removed his robe and began to stretch.

Katara turned around so she wouldn't be distracted and began her own stretches.

His eyes were on her, however; she wore her summer tunic, and her tanned arms were bare. Her legs were bare, too, visible underneath the long side slits.

Her eyes cut over, feeling his gaze on her, and she felt her face grow hot. "Ready?"

"You sure you want to do this? We can-"

"Yes. Let's get started."

He looked at her for a moment before shrugging once. They both took their positions, facing each other. Katara was more eager; she had water gloving her hands and arms before he could blink. Zuko still wasn't so sure he wanted to do this. Fight Katara? He hadn't done that in...years. Well, in the battle sense, anyway.

She moved first, sending a water jet straight for him. This surprised him, for Firebenders attacked first. Instinctively, he raised a fire shield, blocking her attack. Steam rose from where the elements fused. Before he could recover, she moved again. The water twisted, spiraled in the air as if it were in her hands, moving to encircle his feet. He jumped out of its reach, skidding across the dirt floor.

He knew their fighting styles differed as mush as their elements, but that did not mean either of them had the advantage. He watched Katara move, how her breathing coincided with the moving of her arms, her torso, as her feet remained planted and the water funneled around her. Her eyes were focused; she had a goal and she wouldn't stop until she reached it.

It had been the same when they were kids.

He tried to study her as she moved; her movements were not as swift or dynamic as the more structured movements of the firebending arts. They were fluid, like water itself, where as, he noticed, the firebending poses were more calculated and less anchored in the core, relying heavily on the power of his arms and legs.

Katara reached into the old pond and swept water up over the ground, freezing it beneath their feet. Zuko struggled momentarily to maintain balance, but, using heat control and a fire blade simultaneously, he unearthed the now-damp ground, regaining his footing; the fire blade he sent hurling toward Katara, followed by three more. She erected an ice shield, blocking his attack, while she glided around it, her feet steady on the smooth ice.

She sent ice discs toward him, paper-thin and razor-sharp, which he deflected with his bare hands. His hands and feet were sure as he sent quick punches and kicks laced with fire toward her. Her water whip blocked his attacks as she continued to move across the ice.

Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward and exhaled, pushing both arms, palms out, in front of him, breathing fire and sending a fire stream from his hands simultaneously. She had to roll out of its grasp, sliding back across the icy ground. He took the opportunity to move in on her. Reaching for the fire that had caught the dead bushes bordering the old courtyard, he swept it over their heads, augmenting it so it spiraled into a funnel-like cloud over their heads.

Katara, undaunted, raised her hands in front of her. The ice floor melted and shot upward, one big wave, to greet the fire. The two elements hissed as they kissed, and steam rose toward the sky with transparent fingers. Katara shielded her face with her arm, momentarily distracted with the display above their heads. Zuko got even closer to her and he swiped at her ankles with a low roundhouse kick, attempting to throw her down. She recovered and blocked his attack, sending another water jet to his chest, which he blocked with a butterfly kick. They began to spar, combining their skills with the elements with their martial arts training. Katara was quick to defend, but Zuko was stronger and less guarded in his attacks.

He could see her breath as she began to pant; he could feel his own sweat begin to freeze on his chest and back and arms. Fighting Katara was not like training on his own, but neither was it a real fight. He was out to win, but he was not out for blood.

He lost his footing momentarily on a patch of ice and Katara swung at his face; he caught her fist in his hand and she fell over with him. He encircled them both with fire, bending it around them, while she encased his feet in ice. The fire grew hot around them, began to burn a bright blue, but she kept working to maintain the ice, manipulating it to continue to encase his body. He inhaled the icy air, preparing his fire breath, when she suddenly released him and sent water sloshing over the flames. She lunged for him and he caught her angry fists before they could meet his jaw; then he locked her arms behind her back.

For a moment her thought she would attack again; her arm and leg muscles tightened as if she were preparing to pounce.

But she didn't. Instead, she sighed and relaxed.

He struggled to catch his breath. He released his hold a little, still slightly wary.

"I'm all right," she said.

"So you surrender."

She laughed breathlessly and shoved him away. "Hardly. We'll call this _practice_," she said, "a tie."

"A tie," he echoed. "I am getting old."

"Now, if I hadn't been so rusty-"

"Enough, all right. We'll settle on a tie. And now that the sun's up-"

"It's been up for almost an hour."

"My point exactly. We have duties to return to."

She seemed to deflate a bit. "Oh. Right."

She sighed again, loose strands of hair falling in her face.

"You can let go of me now," she said.

"Oh. Right." Somewhat reluctantly, he released her.

"Wow," she said, turning away to survey the damage. It wasn't too bad, honestly, but he was grateful they had used the old courtyard.

Picking up his discarded robe and boots, he tried not to limp back toward the palace. Katara fell into step beside him wordlessly, and it was then he noticed her hands.

"Spirits, Katara! What-"

She pulled her hands out of his. "I'm fine," she said.

"You're burned-"

"That tends to happen when you fight a Firebender," she said dismissively. She gloved her hands in water and he watched as the red, marred skin began to heal. When she was done, the water returned to the water-skin, and her hands were as good as new. "See?" she said, holding them out for inspection.

He scowled. "You should have said something. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I asked you to fight me. Believe me, I know what you're capable of. I also know you were holding back."

He laughed none too sincerely. "Of course I held back; you held back, too. We were just sparring, Katara. We're not enemies; we weren't fighting for real."

"Not anymore," she said quietly.

He looked at her. "What?"

"We're not enemies _anymore_," she clarified.

He stopped, in the middle of the corridor, and she followed suit. "And what are we now?"

For a minute, he thought she would not answer; she averted her eyes and rolled her shoulders, almost as if she hadn't heard him at all. Then she did look up at him, her eyes, her expression unreadable. "I thought you were working on figuring that out."

Before he could answer, there was a crash down the hall. Katara took off and he followed close behind. She went straight for Nali's room. They opened the door to find Iroh, sprawled on the floor on his back.

"Uncle," Zuko said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

One of Iroh's eyes peeked open. "Oh. Hello, Nephew."

"What are you doing?"

"Uncle dragon moose. He fall down!" Nali cried joyously. She was standing on her trunk, hands raised high above her head.

Iroh chuckled from his place on the floor. "The young lady is quite the ball of energy in the morning. You would think she was Fire Nation."

"Only because you've gotten her wired on sugar and sweets," Zuko said with a stern look.

Iroh sat up, clicking his tongue. "Aw. He never lets us have any fun, does he, Nali?"

The little girl squealed. "No fun! Uncle fun. I like fun."

"Nali, would you like some breakfast?" Katara tried to intervene.

Nali angled her head and looked up at Katara. One of her brows was scrunched. "No hungry. Play. Zuko play with me and Kat-ra and Uncle. Please?"

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but Iroh spoke first. "How about this: I will watch the child and have breakfast served for us all in here. After the two of you bathe, you may join us."

Katara looked down at herself, wondering if she smelled.

"Go," he told them. "I've got this under control."

Nali smiled. "All control. Go! Then we play. I see duck turtles and flowers and water snakes. And then we all go to beach and eat more candies!"

"No more candies for you."

Zuko looked at Katara and shook his head, knowing there was no use in arguing. He ushered her out into the hall.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

She closed her eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Nothing. Just...never mind. I'll see you," she said over her shoulder as she slipped into her room. The door shut behind her.

Zuko stared after her for a moment before returning to his own room.

He had not worked that hard in...a very long time. He knew he would ache tomorrow, but maybe his sore muscles would distract his confounded heart.

* * *

**Review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever

* * *

**

Zuko was snapping the last buckle on his wrist guards as he walked back into Nali's room. Gold platters of fruits and rolls were scattered on the floor, and flaky crumbs stippled the oriental rugs.

Katara sat on the floor, her back to one of the sofas. Her hair was wet and fell in dark ringlets around her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled when he entered, but her smile faded as her eyes ran over his attire.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He sat down next to her and reached for a mango. "I have a meeting with my generals this morning."

"Oh."

He spotted Nali on the terrace outside her room, watching wide-eyed as Iroh attempted to juggle her breakfast.

"You know, I'm no stranger to politics."

With his knife, he began to peel the fruit, revealing the yellow flesh. He was keeping his eyes on the blade, on the fruit. "I know," he said, not really seeing where she was going.

She shrugged. "Well, if you ever need-I mean, I don't know..."

"Are you asking for another job?"

"I didn't ask for the first one," she said, rolling her eyes. Then her face became serious. "Just, I haven't had a whole lot to do and I don't want to waste-I mean, you're basically allowing me to stay here for free-"

He put down his knife and looked at her. "Katara, _you_ are doing _me_ the favor."

She looked a little uncertain.

"Besides, you are my guest. Even if Nali weren't here, you wouldn't have to earn your keep."

She got up to begin clearing the dishes and platters.

"Katara. Katara, stop. What's the matter?"

She threw her arms up and huffed dramatically. "I'm not nobility, Zuko. I'm not used to being waited on hand and foot. Where I grew up, you had to work to survive."

"You had no problem staying here before."

"Yes, but then I was _working_, doing actual, physical labor. And then I got an apartment in the city, so I wasn't totally dependent on you-"

"Well, that's not even an option now. I won't allow it," he said dismissively.

She glowered at him.

He held his arms out. "Fine."

"So you'll give me a job," she said, eyeing him.

"_Another_ job-since you already have one-if that's what you wish."

She nodded.

"All right." He stood and looked down at her. "I have meetings all day today. I won't be joining you for dinner; however, if you'd like, I could use your help in my study when you're done."

"After dinner?" she questioned, a brow quirked.

Zuko nodded and muttered, "See you then," but he was distracted and went to join his uncle and Nali on the terrace. She watched him catch Nali as she hurled herself at his legs. They both smiled, and she gave him some instructions as she patted his armor. Then she was transferred to Iroh's arms. He looked back at her, their gaze meeting, and nodded once before making his way across the courtyard.

"Put that down, Katara. You do not need to clean," Iroh said, coming back into the room. Nali was pulling his beard, but if he felt it, he ignored it.

She looked at the mess Nail must have made trying to start a food fight. "Nali is my responsibility. I should-"

He scoffed. "Nonsense, child. You take this one," he said, handing Nali to her, "and go have fun at the palace's expense."

"But-"

"No 'buts.' Go." As if on queue, a herd of servants swept in and began to clear the remnants of breakfast.

Katara conceded.

Nali, in her arms, reached for her face as they walked out into the hallway. "Splore?"

"Huh?"

"Let's splore!" she commanded. "This house _very_ big."

"_Ex_plore," Katara corrected with a smile. "And yes, it is. I think that's an excellent idea."

* * *

After tucking Nali in for the night, Katara led herself to the door of Zuko's study, the door in the hall, not the throne room. They were an exact replica of the throne room doors-large, carved dark wood with bronze plating, bordered by the wide-mouthed dragons that either locked or unlocked the doors-only of a smaller scale. There were guards posted on either side, and more on the other side of the hallway, but they must have known she was coming because they did not stop or question her as she approached the door. Trying not to let the men's glares shake her, she knocked.

"Come in."

A guard opened the door for her. Her eyes flew to the large desk in the back of the room. It was stacked with loose papers and scrolls, but Zuko was not behind it.

The curtains were open, the crimson velvet blowing in the nighttime breeze. She could see the dark sky, a single, twinkling star, the moon. It was peaceful out, beautiful.

"Welcome to the glorious life of the Fire Lord: late nights, lots of paperwork."

Katara spun around, her hand flying to her throat. "Spirits! You scared me."

Sitting on the floor in front of a large chair, he had more papers and more scrolls laid out around him. He was still in his armor, but his hair was down and he looked exhausted. "Sorry, that wasn't my intention."

She took a deep breath. "What's this?"

He held out a scroll to her and motioned for her to sit next to him. "This is the work you wanted."

Gingerly, she took the scroll. "Why are you not at your desk?"

"'Cause I've sat there all day...and there's not enough space to sort through all of this."

She kneeled beside him and began to unfurl the scroll. Her eyes scanned the words quickly. "This...is it-"

"They're the records from the orphanages; I had them sent over." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've been going through them all day, looking for information on Nali or her family..."

Katara's heart began to ache.

"I'm not finished yet, but I haven't found anything." He motioned toward the piles of scrolls angrily. "This is all there is. Hundreds of orph-_children_, and not even a hundred scrolls worth of records."

"You've...been going through this all day?"

"No, only after I got out my meetings." He looked at her, brow furrowed. "What time is it? You were supposed to eat before coming here."

"I did."

He leaned forward to look out the window. He frowned and ran a hand down his face. "Didn't realize it was so late."

"When's the last time you ate?"

"I'm not hungry," he lied.

Fire danced in the hearth, illuminating the room and providing warmth. Zuko tried to return his focus to the task at hand, but he found Katara's presence more than distracting. He watched her as her eyes ran down the first scroll, then a second and third; her face grew more distraught with each one.

"There's...really nothing here," she stated quietly.

"So I've realized."

"How are we supposed to find-find her family?"

He just looked at her.

They both returned to their own scrolls quietly, too downtrodden to say more.

"What did you do today?"

It was a normal question, but for some reason, it seemed...odd. _Hi, how was your day? Good? That's good. I had a good day, too. _It just didn't feel like...them, like their relationship. Maybe she'd gotten so used to the two of them fighting over the years, "normal" seemed too distant. "Nali and I 'explored' the palace today."

He chuckled without looking up from his reading. "Oh you did? Where did you go?"

She told him of their travels through the palace libraries, the armory, numerous bedrooms too large to believe, ending with Nali's nap in the fire lily garden, and he nodded his approval. "You should have taken her to the treasury."

She looked up at him, brows furrowed.

"Lots of pretty gems and shiny gold," he explained. "You probably would like it, too."

She blushed, heat climbing up her neck, and she looked away quickly. "Are you calling me vain?"

He smirked. "No. If, however, a piece catches your eye...I have no use for it; help yourself."

Her mouth fell open. She argued, "Those are the Fire Nation royal family's jewels. You can't just give them away-"

"I can do as I wish. Iroh and I are the last remaining members of the royal family, and I assure you he has no use for them, either."

She hesitated, sure she would regret what she was about to ask. "Should...shouldn't you save them for your Fire Lady...or something?"

His jaw clenched but he answered, "I am. Until then, feel free to explore to your heart's content."

She repositioned herself, her knees growing tired from kneeling. "I didn't think I-we were allowed there."

"Why wouldn't you be? You're my-guests."

She laughed halfheartedly. "And I'm sure you let all of your guests roam the palace and explore the treasury unsupervised."

He looked at her, his face and eyes serious. "No, I don't."

She dropped her gaze.

He watched her massage her neck wearily. "Or perhaps I should reopen the royal spa."

Katara scowled at him, sure it hadn't been in commission since Azula lived in the palace; but she did not object. She sighed and returned to her reading. About fifteen scrolls later, Katara's vision was beginning to blur when her eyes scanned:_ Baby girl born to Water Tribe woman, former prisoner of Boiling Rock, and unknown father._ She began to read it aloud. "'Mother, Nali, deceased in childbirth. Child left in Ember Island orphanage. Given name "Nali."' Nali was her mother's name, Zuko."

He took the scroll from her hands and read over the small portion of script, barely a paragraph's worth.

Katara stared into the flames, her eyes glazing over. "Zuko..."

"What is it?"

She swallowed. "Why...for what reason would Nali's mother be sent to Ember Island?"

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You said you opened Ember Island to children. Did you open it to adult prisoners?"

"No, only to orphans. Katara, what are you getting at-"

"She was a child, Zuko."

"Who?"

"Nali's mother."

"Katara, I don't under-"

"I've been thinking about Nali's timeline. Zuko, the war ended seven years ago; Nali was born about three years ago. Her mother would have had to have been a child to get sent to Ember Island." She touch a finger with each point she made.

"There are older children there," he said, finally catching on to her train of thought.

She looked at him. "How old?"

He shrugged. "Fourteen, fifteen. Around that age, they begin to leave."

A sad smile grazed her lips. She swallowed before saying, her voice barely above a whisper, "We were fighting a war when we were that age."

"We were."

She shook her head suddenly, attempting to snap back to the present. "So, let's say she was fourteen when she arrived on Ember Island. That would make her eighteen when Nali was born. What could her mother have been doing during those four years in between? Why did she stay on Ember Island?"

Zuko didn't have an answer.

"Why didn't she go home? Back to the North Pole?"

Zuko hesitated. "Maybe..."

Katara's gaze whipped over to him. "What?"

"Well, think about it for a minute. She was a young woman in an orphanage. She, maybe, had family back in the North Pole. If that was you, what, or who, would you stay for if given the chance to leave?"

She nodded slowly. "For someone I love."

He shrugged. "It's just speculation, but she could have met someone, in the orphanage or on the Island, and maybe they..." He struggled to complete the scenario.

"Fell in love?" she offered. "Got married? Started a family? Were on their way to 'happily ever after'?"

"Maybe."

She tried to hide her laugh. "Why Zuko, you're quite the romantic, it seems."

She could have sworn his face was growing red. "Too much time with Uncle," he mumbled.

"If that's true," she continued, "then where is Nali's father? If it was this great love story, why would he abandon his child? The records show he wasn't present."

"I don't know."

She looked away and nodded.

He sighed. "It's a start. I'll write my ambassador in the Northern Water Tribe in the morning, see if he can find out anything about Nali's mother's family. I cannot leave for a few days, but that should give you sufficient time to-"

"Wait, what?"

"We'll sail for the North Pole at the end of the week," he stated simply.

She blinked. "Y-you mean...you're still...you're still taking her there?"

"Yes. I promised I would." Zuko looked up at her. "Katara, what's the matter?"

She shrugged but would not look at him.

He took her chin in his thumb and forefinger. "Katara, look at me. I know you love her-"

"What if she has no family, Zuko? What if there's no one-"

His look silenced her. He brushed her hair behind her ear gently and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She bit her lip to fight back the stinging in her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"It'll be all right-whatever happens-I promise."

She nodded but still looked uncertain.

He did not know what to say to comfort her. He knew what she probably wanted to hear; it is what he wanted to promise her. He wanted to promise her that and so much more, but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't do that to either one of them.

Her eyelids fluttered and she leaned more heavily into his touch; her skin was soft beneath his calloused thumb. Firelight danced on the tanned skin of her face, her dark eyebrows, her pink lips.

"You should get some rest."

"I'm not tired," she said.

He smiled and pulled away. "I'm just going to see if I find anything else."

"All right." She resettled against the chair and her eyes remained closed.

Zuko scanned the rest of the scroll and tried an additional three, but that small paragraph was it, the only records of Nali there were. He sighed and straightened the pile in front of him.

"You may not be tired, but I-" He stopped when he looked over at Katara and spotted her with her head leaning back against the seat. She was asleep.

He smiled and shook his head. This woman would work herself to the bone if she could. Gently, he scooped her up into his arms, careful not to wake her; her forehead fell against his neck. She felt cool, but then she always felt that way.

He carried her down the quiet halls to her room, where a servant opened her bedroom door. When it closed behind them, however, she jolted awake.

"Wh-what?"

"Shh. You're all right. You just fell asleep."

She shook her head groggily and groaned. "Put me down."

He complied but his arms still encircled her waist; she placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "I...is it selfish of me to admit I don't want to find her family?"

"Katara-"

"No, I know. Her family is what's best for her. I _know_ that."

Zuko remained silent.

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "I-I didn't think this would happen," she said, her voice catching.

He buried his fingers in her dark hair and pulled her temple to his lips; she did not pull away. "Just...get some rest," he suggested lamely.

She nodded and stepped out of his arms. Her eyes caught the moonlight and reflected like glass orbs.

"Goodnight, Katara," he said as he stepped out of the room.

"Goodnight, Zuko."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**

* * *

**

Katara did not wake that morning to clean sunlight streaming through her windows, or birds chirping, or even to the touch of a loving caress. No, instead, Nali chose to wake her by jumping up and down very close to her pillow; but she didn't mind.

"You're a silly child," she told the girl as she reached to tickle her ribs.

"I not child. I _not_ silly," she insisted excitedly. "Kat-ra, you come to party with me. You missing it in bed all day!"

"'All day'? But the sun is barely up," she said, sitting up. She pressed a palm to her forehead and brushed her wayward hair out of her face. "And what party are you talking about?"

Nali grabbed her hand and tugged. "Come see Zuko."

Katara groaned. "We'll see him at breakfast. Why don't we get dressed-"

"No dressed! No breakfast! Zuko _now_! I want to go to party, too."

"Nali," she warned, attempting to sound stern.

"_Zu_-_ko_," the girl whined, her lower lip protruding, emphasizing each syllable with a tug on her hand.

"All right," Katara sighed, pushing back the covers. "But we do need to get dressed...if you want to see Zuko."

Nali crossed her arms across her chest defiantly as she crawled off the bed and exited the room, but when she returned, she was dressed-more formally than usual, which was odd-and her hair was clipped back in a gold barrette. She was followed in, however, by four servants, two who were carrying armfuls of red and gold material. More dresses?

"Pardon, Miss Katara, but Lord Zuko has requested that we present you with new garments for today's reception." The one who spoke, the eldest, motioned for the two to step forward with their burdens.

Katara tried to smile. "Reception? What rec-"

"Thank you, Ming," Zuko addressed the woman as he stepped into her room. All four of them bowed low as he entered and came to stand in front of Katara. "I need a moment with Miss Katara," he stated, dismissing the women. They filed out silently, eyes low, and the door shut behind them.

"What's this about, Zuko?" she asked.

He was in his dress robes, the ones he wore to his meetings with nobles, but he wore armor on his wrists and shoulders and neck, as if he were about to meet with his generals. His hair was pulled back tight, and he wore the royal headpiece. His face was stoic, matching his attire.

Before he could answer her, Nali flung herself into his arms. His facade shattered almost immediately as he lifted the small child into his arms.

"I go to party," she told him.

"Oh really?"

She nodded emphatically. "Uh-huh!"

"Well, then you best go help Uncle pick which deserts to serve. He's sampling them now."

Her eyes lit up as if he'd just offered her the whole kingdom. She squeezed his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "'Kay," she said, and she wiggled to be set down.

The two adults watched the child prance from the room with not a care in the world. Zuko lifted his fingers to his cheek for a moment before recovering; then his eyes set on Katara. She was staring at him, an odd, unreadable look on her face.

"I should have informed you earlier, I'm sorry. To be honest, I've been preoccupied and forgot myself-"

"Forgot what?" she interrupted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat on the edge of one of the sofas. "There's this...state dinner. I only allow one a year, if I can help it, but the nobles insist on gathering to...check up on me, check in on their investments, I guess." He scowled. "For a day I have to feed and entertain and inform them on the condition of the nation and my legislative agenda for at least the next year."

"Why do you do it?"

"To keep face. As I've said, the nobles are my biggest supporters."

"So that's why the servants have been scurrying about like worker bees." She paused. "You want me...to attend?"

He sighed and looked into her eyes as he stood. Gingerly, he took her forearms in his hands. "I wanted to ask you myself, before you were drowned in gowns and dresses and jewels, but apparently the help beat me here."

Avoiding eye contact, she shrugged.

"You don't have to; I won't force you. I am asking you, though, to be my escort, to suffer through this awful affair with me and share my burden so I don't have to carry it alone."

She couldn't help but smile as his plea became melodramatic. "I'll go," she said. "No need to beg. Do I...have to do anything?"

He quirked a brow.

"You know, do I have to play hostess or anything?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Just...be at my side."

She swallowed, feeling her face grow warm. "I can do that," she stated quietly.

His hands slid down to hers, and his face suddenly becoming serious. "Katara, there is something else I want to talk to you about, something I think we should have discussed a while ago."

She tilted her head, suddenly curious.

"I-"

Horns blared beyond the palace walls, announcing the arrival of the first noble family. Zuko bowed his head and cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, Katara."

"Go," she said, understanding.

He hesitated.

"Can it not wait?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "It can."

She squeezed his hand.

He shook his head and lifted her knuckles to his lips. "I promise we'll speak after lunch."

Another horn blared.

"You'd better go."

He looked at her once more, his expression unreadable, before bowing. As soon as he was gone, the servants returned, laden with crimson gowns. They held out their armfuls to her expectantly. Katara tried to smile, but she was afraid it looked more like a grimace. She fingered a gown of blood-red silk gently. "I guess we...better get started."

* * *

Ming turned out to be tougher than she looked; beneath her gentle, grandmotherly appearance, she was a Fire Nation warrior at heart, worthy of the front line. Instead, she spent the morning "preparing" Katara to face the dreaded nobles. Her skin was scrubbed raw until every pore glowed, and her hair was pulled and lathered with oils and soaps and brushed until her roots were sore. The women then steamed it dry until it was glossy and straight, not a curl or loose tendril in sight; when straight, it nearly reached her backside. She felt like a doll as the women fitted her with layers of dresses and bracelets. Kohl was applied around her eyes, and they painted a pale rose-pink dye onto her lips. She thought, at this rate, she'd miss the whole event.

It gave her time to think...not that that was a good thing, however. Unable to move, her body gave way for her mind to run off in every direction. She tried not to let panic set in, but if she wasn't permitted to leave the room soon, she would not be held responsible for her actions.

She was to be Zuko's escort for the day; she was to smile and bow and nod in agreement as the nobles complained of their horrid circumstances and their outdated estates. She didn't know which was worse. "Be at my side," he'd said. Easier said than done.

And wouldn't this only add fuel to those awful rumors? There was no way they would be suppressed now, not with her at his side at a state dinner. It would only make things look more official...legitimate.

_Only...there's nothing to make look legitimate_, she tried to convince herself. _Is there?_

She was gripping the bedpost, holding her breath and trying not to get angry as the women tightened a silk band around her waist.

"There," Ming said, patting her waist and stepping back. She pushed down gently on Katara's shoulder and as she knelt, Ming gathered her hair and twisted it into in intricate knot, securing it in place with gold chopsticks; they had little dragons on the end, with rubies for eyes.

Ming came up behind her, holding a delicate string of pearls and gold. Katara's hand flew to her neck, her fingers curling around her pendant. "The necklace stays," she said firmly.

The elderly lady eyed her a moment, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed, as if sizing her up, before nodding once, and she put the necklace away.

She went to look at herself in the mirror. The ladies watched her with amused expressions as her eyes caught her reflection. She looked...different; she could tell it was her, but with the dress and the hair and the face _paint_...she did not look like Katara, a Southern Water Tribe peasant, she looked like Katara of the Fire Nation, a noble. The dress was...pretty, in a Fire Nation way. It reminded her a little of the dresses Azula used to wear, which was unsettling, only this one was a bit more feminine. The collar was high and the sleeves were long, but it did fit beautifully. It made her wonder what the Fire Lady wore. There were no paintings of Zuko's mother in the palace, and there had been no Fire Lady since her.

She reached for her face, to tone down the coloring some, but Ming grabbed her hand swiftly and admonished her. "No, Miss Katara."

She frowned.

There was a knock on her door. As soon as Ming's back was turned, Katara ran her knuckle along her lips, wiping away some of the sticky dye-one of the younger women, Yun, giggled quietly behind her hand before flushing with embarrassment. Katara held a solitary finger to sealed lips, begging her silence; Yun nodded her agreement, and the women exchanged a smile.

Iroh entered, dressed in his own official Fire Nation nobility robes-correction, he was _dragged_ into the room by a very persistent Nali.

"Oh, you look lovely, Katara."

She smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Uncle."

He patted his middle that, despite his expression, wasn't as large as he'd like others to believe. "Haven't worn these in...quite a few years. The attire of a teashop owner is mush simpler. And more comfortable."

"Everything is simpler when you're a teashop owner, isn't it?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Everything but tea."

Katara reached for Nali despite Ming's protest that she'd wrinkle her dress.

The child's eyes were wide. "You're _pretty_."

She laughed. "Thank you, sweetheart. And you look like a princess."

Nali smiled and hugged her tightly.

She kissed the crown of the child's head, pushing a persistent ache away and cherishing the moment.

"Are we ready, ladies?" Iroh asked.

"You mean Nali really gets to go?" Katara asked. Not that she did not want the child there, but she did not think a state dinner was exactly child-friendly, neither would it be very fun. She had a feeling Zuko was going to be on edge enough as it was.

Nali leaned back in her arms and looked at her, appearing insulted. "Yes, I go!"

"Of course she does! It's her day, too. She'll play with all the noble children." He leaned close and added behind his hand, in a whisper, "On the other side of the palace, that is."

Katara pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek before setting her down and taking her hand. They walked with Iroh down the hall. Suddenly, her heart began to race. She had bated back nervousness until now, but as they approached the great hall and voices carried like the wind, she had a fleeting desire to turn and run. But then she was back, ready to face anything and anyone in that room.

She took a deep, calming breath, preparing herself to join the nobles, when Iroh put a hand on her arm.

"I will escort Nali to her party. You must join Zuko in his study. It is tradition for the Fire Lord and Lady-or his escort, as it is today-to enter together."

Nali, as if sensing her nervousness, squeezed her hand before turning down the hall with Iroh. "S'kay, Kat-ra."

Katara waved with a smile, but felt as if her security blanket was being taken away. She steered herself past the battalion of guards stationed between the great hall and the throne room, and one of them shot a flame into the pneumatic pipe, opening the door of the study for her.

Zuko was sitting on his desk, facing the window framed by open curtains. He held a scroll in his hands and was reading it intently, face serious.

The door shutting behind her announced her presence.

He held up an unconcerned hand. "A minute, please?"

"Of course."

Her long, tight, heavy dress wasn't the easiest to move in, but she managed. She ran her fingers gently over the mantlepiece, an intricately carved dark marble. She identified a dragon, a lotus blossom, and flames; there were flames everywhere. On top of the mantle was a ceramic urn and a gold bowl. Simple. No paintings or flowers, but this was a man's office, she had to remind herself.

She heard him stand and turned to face him.

"Sorry about that-"

When his gaze landed on her, all the words on his tongue disappeared. She stood in front of the fire, the flames outlining her silhouette, but the sunlight streaming through the window played on her face, her dark blue eyes, her pink cheeks.

Her lips...

Her face flushed suddenly and she averted her eyes.

"You look..." He couldn't find words worthy of her. "Beautiful" didn't come close.

"I look ridiculous," she said.

"What? No." He came around his desk to stand in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "'Ridiculous' would be when you dressed as Sokka's pregnant wife."

Katara laughed, the sound filling the room and driving away her fears. She pressed her face to his chest. "I can't believe I even told you about that. I can't believe you remember!"

"It was a pretty memorable story," he said, a smile in his voice. He cupped her chin, forcing her eyes upward, and she swallowed, realizing how close they were. Their lips were barely a handspan apart. "You look beautiful, Katara," he told her.

Her mouth was suddenly dry. "Thank you," she whispered. "You look quite handsome yourself, Fire Lord."

It suddenly hit her that they were no longer children. It hit her like a speeding monorail, leaving her momentarily breathless. He was no longer the brash, hotheaded, arrogant, domineering teenage boy he had been during the war. Neither was he the newly crowned Fire Lord, feeling out his station and duties while trying to disguise how dithering he truly was, entering adulthood. Now, he was a man, sure of himself and his appellation. And she was no longer a girl.

She wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss her; she could see him staring at her lips. What's more, she wanted him to kiss her. What was this feeling, making her heart race and breathing so difficult? She could feel his breath on her face, she could smell the scent of him flooding, overwhelming her senses: tea and smoke-always smoke. _This is Zuko_, she tried to tell herself, as if to spurn even the idea, but she found herself leaning towards him anyway. _This is Zuko..._

There was a knock on the door. The moment, whatever it had been, shattered. Zuko nearly growled. He released his hold on her chin, but his hand slid to her shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

Whoever interrupted the Fire Lord hesitated, sensing his anger. "M-my lord, they are ready for you."

His jaw clenched. "All right." He turned back to her, and his expression softened. "Ready?"

She sighed. "If you are."

He took her hand in her own, interlacing their fingers. The touch was comfortable, familiar, and she did not pull away. He led her across the throne room and they paused outside the doors that led into the great hall, flanked by a cortege of Firebenders.

He turned to her. "There's still time for you to run."

"And leave you to the vulture griffins?" she questioned, smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle on his robe.

He smiled. "_You_ have a choice in this regard." His gold eyes became intense as he stared down at her. "This is a very _public_ event, Katara," he said pointedly. "Your presence in the palace will no longer be just a rumor."

He was trying to protect her; he was offering her an out. She found she did not want one. "I know," she said, and she squeezed his hand.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave critical feedback. Please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever

* * *

**

After a pause, Zuko sighed and shook his head, kissing her knuckles again before tucking her hand into the crook of his arm. Katara's stomach tightened as the doors were opened and she was confronted by a sea of red. Every face in the room turned toward them. Well, him, anyway.

He knew what to do, however. He stepped forward, and every body in the room bowed low. They were on a low dais, but still more elevated than the rest of the room.

"Ladies, gentlemen," he said with a charismatic smile and tone that could have charmed a serpent. "Ambassadors, governors...friends. Thank you for joining me today for this auspicious occasion. It is always a...favorable day when I am able to meet with my most loyal subjects. I hope you will allow yourselves to be welcome, and feel free to drink my wine and eat my food."

His audience laughed graciously.

"I look forward to discussing my upcoming plans for the Fire Nation with you all, and I know you share my fervor, but let us not rush into business too soon. Lunch will be served shortly."

With that, he ended his brief speech. They all, again, bowed, and Zuko, his expression now sober and neutral, nodded in acknowledgement. Katara held her smile in place, trying to ignore the numerous glances aimed her way, but, though her gritted smile, she asked, "That's it?"

His grip on her arm tightened and his lips held the hint of the smile he was fighting back. "Just wait," he whispered.

Sure enough, the men and women began to form the makings of a line.

An elderly man with a long white beard approached the dais first and bowed low over his crooked cane. He wore a pointed hat that was slightly askew and a faded, red robe. "Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor."

Zuko nodded. "Welcome, Fire Sage Hyo. I am glad you were able to make it."

"As am I, my lord. Thank you for your hospitality."

His face remained solemn, but he asked, "Do you remember Miss Katara? She was present at my coronation, and she has been involved in rebuilding the city since."

Hyo squinted toward Katara and then began to nod. "Yes, yes, the Waterbender girl. I remember."

"Enjoy yourself, Sage Hyo. I will see you at lunch."

A younger fire sage stepped forward to escort Hyo, who again thanked Zuko and mumbled something about sizzle-crisps.

Zuko leaned towards her before the next person approached. "He was one on the few sages that never supported my father, and he faced a lot of opposition for it."

She smiled up at him softly. "Will you speak to everyone that much?" she asked, considering all of the faces in the room. "Do you know all their names?"

He shook his head. "No, only the ones I'm partial to, I promise. Forgive me if it means I do not introduce you to everyone."

"You're forgiven," she said with a sigh of relief, glad this wouldn't take all afternoon.

They were greeted by governors and ambassadors-and their wives and elder children-from across the Fire Nation. Zuko was cordial to them all, but he did not smile or converse as he had with Hyo, Katara noted. He said, "Thank you," if anything at all and nodded in acknowledgement. She tried to ignore the venomous glares from the young women and their mothers, but she found it difficult to stand at Zuko's side and smile while they surely plotted her demise. She suddenly wished she'd been able to tuck her water-skin beneath her robes.

There were not twenty people left in line when she felt Zuko stiffen noticeably. She turned to look at him, but his gaze was forward, his expression more serious than she had seen it all day. A couple approached the dais, followed by a young man, barely more than a boy, presumably their son. Both the man and the woman wore austere expressions. Their once-dark hair had begun to grey. The man had an official air about him in the way he held himself as he approached Zuko-head held high, an arrogant defiance in his eyes-and the woman would have once been considered an exquisite beauty, but her current, offset frown caused her features to appear severe and sharp. The boy looked ten, maybe, and he had wide, curious eyes and a short, dark top-knot. He did not look nearly as grim as his parents.

The small family bowed.

"Governor," Zuko greeted, bowing in return. He bowed to the man's wife as well. "I trust you traveled well."

"Traveling is always an inconvenience," the woman responded, her voice clipped.

Katara tried to hide her shock. Who was this woman to talk to Zuko like this?

Zuko's grip on her arm tightened almost unnoticeably, soliciting her silence and control.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If there's anything you need, just let any of my servants know. They will accommodate you."

The man bowed curtly. Then he spoke with an almost imperceptible sneer, "We ask that you pardon our daughter's absence; Mai was not feeling well, and did not wish to travel."

_Wait, Mai? Mai is their daughter?_

"Of course. I understand. You will...send her my best wishes?"

He no longer bothered hiding his sneer, and his gaze slid over to Katara. "Of course."

She could see Zuko growing increasingly uncomfortable, but he turned to the boy. "And how are you, Tom-Tom?"

He bowed respectfully. "Well, my lord-"

"Tom-Tom?" Katara interrupted incredulously before she could catch herself. Her hand flew to her mouth.

The governor, his wife, Tom-Tom, and Zuko all turned to look at Katara. She could feel her face growing as red as her dress, and she bit down on her tongue, hard, and her eyes flew to the floor.

"It's all right," Zuko whispered for her ears only. Then he spoke louder. "Allow me to introduce you to Miss Katara, Waterbending Master and daughter of Southern Water Tribe chieftain. She is doing me the honor of serving as my escort today. This is the Governor of Shu Jing, and his wife, and their son, Tom-Tom."

Katara bowed politely, still embarrassed to no end.

"You know my son," Tom-Tom's mother accused.

The governor placed a hand on his wife's arm, perhaps sensing the Fire Lord's rising temper.

"I-" She looked to Zuko. "I was friends with your daughter," she answered honestly.

The woman did nothing to hide her disbelief, but she recovered quickly, and nodded once. "Very well," she replied curtly. She and Tom-Tom were ushered away by her husband without another word or glance, but she did not feel Zuko relax even as they left the room.

The last few people filed by quickly, and soon the great hall was empty. Zuko released her and turned to return to his study. Katara, however, recovered quickly, and followed him back across the throne room. He was attempting to punch a chunk out of the wall as she walked into the room.

"Zuko," she admonished.

"Don't 'Zuko' me, Katara."

He was breathing heavily and pacing back and forth in front of his desk. He pulled out his headpiece and top-knot in one motion and plopped down into the large chair that sat in front of the fire.

She watched him, not quite sure what to do. "What's the matter?" she tried quietly.

His jaw clenched. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"I do not wish to discuss it, Katara."

"Well, I do not care, _Zuko_. You are not going to hide out in here just because you-"

"You have no idea what's going on," he asserted harshly, standing.

"No, you're right, I don't," she said, pressing a finger to the center of his chest and pushing his back against the wall. "But _I_ did _not_ spend two and a half hours getting dressed this morning so you could let one unpleasant conversation ruin your day. You are the Fire Lord and, no matter what may have passed between you and Mai and her family, you have to go out there and acquire their support. That's what this is all about, is it not? You may not desire to instill the fear your father did, but with a glance you know you can; use that to your advantage, Zuko. You are the Fire Lord. They are just your subjects. Remind them of that.

"What?"

Zuko stared down at Katara, a mix of shock and admiration on his face. He struggled to formulate words. "It's just you..."

"I am the only person allowed to speak to you like that today, got it? I may be dressed like a Fire Nation princess, but I'm a Water Tribe woman at heart, and I'm not afraid to kick your butt."

He smirked and snaked an arm around her waist. "Got it." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Just make sure I make it though today with my sanity intact."

She closed her eyes, her heart rate spiking suddenly. "All right."

She heard him sigh. "Katara...if anyone makes me weak..." He shook his head. _If anyone makes me weak, it's you._

Pressing a hand to his chest, she tried to put a little distance between them. "You...wanted to speak about something?"

He furrowed his brow.

"Earlier, you said-"

"Oh, right." He massaged the bridge of his nose. "I think that discussion will need...more time."

She nodded.

"I guess we should rejoin our guests."

_Your guests._ "Wait, Zuko. Your hair..."

He looked at the bangs in his eyes. "Oh."

She smirked and shook her head. "Come here." She motioned for him to kneel in front of her and he complied. Tenderly, she ran her fingers through his black, silky hair, pulling it off his forehead into a top-knot as best as she could without a comb.

Zuko tried to ignore how good her fingers felt as they ran along his scalp and pulled his hair gently. He tried even harder not to imagine her pulling his hair roughly.

She snapped the leather cord around it, pleased with her work, and set the headpiece in place. "There," she said.

He stood. "Thank you."

She nodded and offered him her hand as they prepared themselves to face his nobles.

* * *

Katara's nerves were so wrought she barely touched her food-it did not help that the food was too spicy to begin with. She was glad when lunch was finally over and she was permitted to slip back to the family wing of the palace. Zuko had to attend a governors' meeting, but the rest of the nobles and their families had returned to the guest wing.

Palace guards escorted her from the crowd but they broke away as she neared her room. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as the doors closed behind her. Her first instinct was to remove the constricting dress, but she didn't know whether she was supposed to change before dinner.

She stepped out onto the terrace. Despite her layers, the breeze was still cool. The water in the fountain called to her but, crossing her arms, she turned her back to it and leaned against the marble palisade.

It had been hard to ignore the stares and whispers directed at her throughout the morning and early afternoon; they didn't so much bother her as they did annoy her, and they weren't in the least discrete. If Zuko had noticed, he hadn't let on, but after her little pep talk he'd composed himself in a manner more befitting a ruler.

"Kat-ra!"

Katara looked up at the sound of Nali's voice. The child was in Zuko's arms, propped on his hip. They both wore smiles as they approached her.

Nali's little arms reached out for her.

"Hello, sweetheart," Katara greeted as she took her up. She rested her head on her shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Katara rocked on her heel slightly. "Are you tired?"

Nali yawned. "No."

"She has been running around with the other children all day-or so I was told," Zuko said. He stood next to them, one hand at Katara's waist while the other stroked Nali's back.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes. I ran 'round with lots of friends. Then their mommies and daddies picked them up." Her small voice suddenly held a tinge of sadness. "Zuko picked me up."

Katara's eyes flew to find Zuko's as her breath caught. His face was tight, but he was looking down at Nali intently.

Nali shifted in her arms. She leaned back, so her arms were still around Katara's neck, but she was sitting up. She looked at Katara, her blue eyes serious, too serious for a three year old. "Kat-ra, are you my mommy?"

Katara's heart stopped momentarily, and she felt her eyes begin to sting. "I-no, sweetheart, I'm not your mommy."

It looked as if she were about to cry, but she turned Zuko. Her voice broke a little as she spoke, and her big, blue eyes were filling with water. "Are you my daddy?"

Zuko's jaw clenched before he shook his head. "No, I'm not."

The little girl took a deep, ragged breath. "The other k-kids had mommies and daddies. I-I want one, too," she cried.

Katara, her heart breaking, pulled the girl's head into her neck and rubbed her back. "Shh," she tried to soothe. "I-It's all right, Nali. Please...please don't cry, baby." She looked at Zuko for help, but he looked as clueless and helpless as she felt. What were you supposed to tell a three year old orphan who had just spent the day with privileged children? What words could comfort her?

Nali continued to cry, but her exhaustion must have taken over before Katara could panic and she fell asleep, salty tears still streaking her face. Katara carried her into her room and placed her on top of the down comforter, removing her little slippers and the clips in her hair. Then, without looking at him, she grabbed Zuko by the hand and dragged him back onto the terrace.

"Katara-"

"Don't."

Struggling to breathe, she gripped the palisade with white fingers. Her eyes were squeezed shut, attempting to check the hot tears threatening to break loose. She felt his hands on her shoulders and tried to shrug away from him, but he held onto her tightly and pulled her back against him. She fought him halfheartedly, turning to pound his chest with her fist-he let her-before collapsing against him. Silent sobs racked her body as she pressed her face to his chest. His arms came around her and he pressed his lips to her temple.

"I...I can't do this, Zuko," she managed.

He was silent for a moment. "Do what?"

"_This_! All of this. I...I can't be her mother without...without _being_ her mother. I-my heart can't take it. You...you want to t-take her away from me. You expect me to just be able to return to the South Pole the way I came but I...I'm not the same person." Her voice broke.

"I know."

She wretched away. "No, you _don't_ know! Somehow, you've managed to compartmentalize all this, but I-I can't. I don't know what I was thinking. I've become more than an instructor to her and you know it."

He reached for her, but she backed until she hit a column. Her fingers pressed against the cold stone, looking for support, comfort, where there was none.

"Katara-"

"Zuko, _don't_. Please..."

Gently, he cradled her face in his hands. "Katara, please look at me," he entreated.

She swallowed before looking up at him. His expression was intense, but his eyes were soft as they bored into hers. His hands were warm on her skin. Heat coursed through her body and there was an odd twisting in the pit of her stomach. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

Her fingers clutched her pendant. "My heart...Zuko, I couldn't bear it..."

"I know this is hard on you. But what Nali needs neither one of us can give her. If she has family in the North Pole..."

He sighed, growing frustrated. He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "Imagine growing up without Sokka and your father and Kanna. It would not have been the same had you been raised by another family. She deserves...everything, family included. If I can give that to her, I will. I would have given anything for my mother to come back."

"But _I_ want to be her family! Her mother is dead. I can be..." But she knew he was right. She tried to pull away, but his grip was firm. A calloused thumb caressed her lower lip tenderly and her breath caught in her throat as he leaned down and began to kiss the tears off her cheeks.

"Zuko," she sighed.

Then his lips hovered above hers. She was tempted to lean up into the inevitable kiss, but she was frozen in place as he stared down at her.

But instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her face into his shoulder. She clutched at his back, desperate for something intangible. "I promise you, Katara, I won't break your heart."

All the air left her lungs. "You can't promise that."

His breath was hot in her ear. His body was warm, pressed flush against hers. His voice was husky as he replied, "Haven't I earned your trust yet? You _can_ trust me, Katara."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I want to."

He pressed another kiss to her hair and stepped away. He was all business again.

"I have some things to take care of in anticipation of dinner-more meetings-so I won't see you until then. If you need me, just send an attendant."

Her mouth was so dry, she could only nod.

She was left alone on the terrace, alone with her thoughts, which were moving at a speed that rivaled the pace of her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever

* * *

**

Her thoughts turned out to be too much for her to handle. Disregarding the fact that she would probably be in trouble with Ming, she undressed and removed the chopsticks from her hair to climb into bed and let sleep claim her. Sure enough, a few short hours later, Ming and her pack returned. The woman chastised Katara while she redressed her-in a new, different dress, just as constricting and uncomfortable and beautiful as the first one-and re-straightened her hair.

Nali had been swept away to rejoin the other children in the nursery.

She was reunited with Zuko just outside the plaza entryway. She could hear the din of guests and ceremonial drums and see the twinkling of lanterns beyond him. He was speaking to an advisor when he spotted her, and the conversation ended abruptly as his eyes roved over her unabashedly.

She could feel her face flush and she looked away, reminding herself she was still mildly upset with him.

How did he do it? How could he be so affectionate and warm, then, just as quickly, cold and-and foreign?

Yet at the same time, this was not the same Zuko she'd known years ago, or even the same Zuko she'd been reunited with just a few weeks ago.

No, this Zuko was coming dangerously close to claiming her heart.

She was ushered towards him none-too-gently, and she finally looked up at him when he offered her his arm.

Refusing to let his open admiration shake her, she accepted.

* * *

"Katara, stop!"

"No, Zuko. Stop _telling_ me what to do. That...was a disaster! I can't believe I let you talk me into that!"

"If I recall, I tried to talk you _out_ of it! Don't pin this on me-"

"Then whom shall I pin it on then?" she demanded furiously. She was storming down the hall. It was late and the palace was quiet; they had just seen off the last guest before she lost it.

Dinner had been a complete catastrophe, to say the least, and Katara was too incensed to be reasoned with, even with Zuko at her heals. She could sense his anger rising, too, but, frankly, she did not care; she'd revel in icing him now. All she needed was provocation.

"Come on, Katara. It wasn't that bad," he said, a slight laugh in his voice. "Iroh enjoyed the conversation."

She turned on him, sticking a finger in his face. "Don't you dare make fun of me! It's too late, and I'm too tired-"

He held up his hands. "All right. It wasn't as bad as you think it was, though, I swear."

She shook her head, her fists clenching at her sides. Through gritted teeth, she spat, "I am not some...potted fire lily like those half-witted girls in there. I will not sit in silence while my people and I and people like me are insulted simply because we were not born in 'the crater.' While they were sitting pretty, people were suffering, dying, at _their_ hands! You could not expect me to just sit there and not say anything-"

"I didn't," he interrupted, gripping her shoulders.

She started. "What?"

He smiled as he answered, "I never expected you to behave like a...'potted fire lily,' as you so eloquently phrased it. I expected you to act like you always do, in the presence of nobility or not. That's one of the many reasons I wanted you there with me."

He decided he needed to explain himself more. "They needed to hear the truth-bluntly-from lips other than my own. You were like a breath of fresh air in there."

"I made a fool of myself."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No, but they do! They may be your nobles but they're no more in tuned to politics than-than Toph is! I mean, do they really believe 'extraditing' the commoners from the crater will return credibility to the Fire Nation? The credibility of the Fire Nation is in shambles, okay?" She clenched her fists at her side in anger. "Being at war with the rest of the world for a hundred years will do that to you. Making the rich appear richer will not improve the world's view any; if anything, it will make matters worse! If the Fire Nation is stealing from its own people-"

"And that's exactly what they needed to hear! Listen to yourself, Katara. You managed to address an issue that's been in debate for months in one dinner. You're more apt at politics than any soul in that room...and you proved it to them tonight."

Her voice got small as she hugged herself. "No, I didn't. The only thing they saw when they looked at me was a Water Tribe peasant who needs to learn to be seen and not heard."

"Hey." He cupped her chin, forcing her gaze upward. "Do not belittle your part in today. You actually made it...enjoyable."

She rolled her eyes and headed down the hall.

He grabbed her hand before she could slip into her room. Instead of stopping, she led him in and shut the door behind them.

"I do not appreciate the audience," she explained at his raised brow.

He cleared his throat and stepped toward her. Tentatively, he reached for her, waiting to see if she'd pull away; she eyed him, but didn't pull away. He gently pulled her against his chest and sighed when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

One of his hands travelled up to her hair to tug it loose of the chopsticks. It fell in a long cascade down her back and he ran his fingers through the silky strands. The scent of plum blossoms filled his nose as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

He heard her sigh.

"What are we doing, Zuko?"

"Do we have to plan it out?"

She shoved him. "You know what I mean."

He tilted her head back, meeting her questioning eyes. Then, pulling her closer to him, he kissed her cheek. "You are stubborn." He kissed her jaw. "Infuriating. You rarely listen. Your self-righteousnesses is maddening. But...your passion is contagious. And your kindness is liberating."

"Zuko..."

"I want you to be sure of this, though, Katara. No games, remember?" He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "There is one thing I want to discuss with you. I don't want our pasts ruining what we have now."

She hesitated, placing a hand on his chest. "I've been through a lot over the years, Zuko. My heart-it's not..." She sighed, struggling to find the right words. "I-I'm terrified, Zuko. These feelings...I _like_ us being friends."

He looked at her.

"I don't want to ruin that."

"I want to tell you about what happened...between Mai and I."

Katara's breath caught in her throat. Zuko led her over to the sofas. They sat down, and he pulled her against him. With his arm around her shoulders, he interlaced their fingers. She tried not to let the distant look that had suddenly entered his eyes worry her.

He frowned. "I don't really know where to start."

"Well, I know that by the time I visited the Fire Nation more than a year after the war, you and Mai were no longer together."

"Hmm. Problems began long before then, though. Mai," he started, laughing bitterly, as if remembering something. "Initially, she enjoyed being courted by the Fire Lord, and everything that came with it."

She waited for him to continue.

"But-well, you remember Mai. She wasn't the most...cordial woman."

Katara nodded, understanding. "Your advisors didn't approve," she stated.

He scowled, shaking his head. "No, that wasn't it. I don't need their approval or their permission to do anything, especially not regarding the woman I chose to marry."

For some reason this made her feel a little better.

"No, it was that she didn't think she'd have to change."

"You...wanted her to change?" she asked, brow furrowed.

He ran a hand down his face. "I'm not explaining this very well. Mai was raised a noble, but unlike Azula or me, she wasn't preparing to inherit a nation; she never had to appease anybody. She never had to do anything for anyone but herself, and even then she had servants to do everything she didn't want to do. Her best friends were Azula and Ty Lee," he snorted. "But as-" he hesitated, swallowing, "Fire Lady, she would have to be my other half. Her public job, her _duty_ would be to serve the Fire Nation, to love it and its people. You don't have to appease the people, per se, but you must love it like...like nothing else matters. After spending time with her, I realized she couldn't do it. She was _unwilling_ to do it. She wanted nothing to do with 'commoners.'"

Katara bit her cheek and sighed. "So you made her choose."

He shook his head slowly. "No. No, I-I loved her. I didn't care if tradition said she was to be the other face-as sour and impassive as it always was-of the Fire Nation. She could hang out in the palace spa all day if that's what she wanted; I didn't care. But she...she made _me_ choose."

"She asked you to abdicate?" she asked, sitting up, disbelief apparent in her voice and wide eyes.

"No, nothing that drastic. Then she'd lose the trappings of royalty. She only asked me not to get personally involved in the affairs of my people. She asked me to stop traveling, to stop 'giving away my money,' as she phrased it. She wanted me to be Fire Lord in name only and stay home with her.

"I tried, too. I gave her idea a chance; but the guilt ate me alive: sitting around while my people needed me. I couldn't do it." He laughed as he continued: "The last straw for her was when I had told her I was going to my training room, to practice. I guess she went to check on me because she showed up on the outskirts of the Capital where I was helping a young family rebuild their destroyed home. She was so angry. She said I was disgracing myself, working and sweating in the streets like some filthy pauper."

He stood and began to pace.

"So she left...taking the support of her family and all of their noble friends with her-if you hadn't realized, what was left of the royal family had very few loyal followers remaining anyway. She wanted me to be someone I wasn't-someone I couldn't, in good conscience, be. And I let her go. I knew she wasn't the woman I wanted to spend my life with.

"All I could think about was the time I spent in exile, the way I had lived and the work I had done then. I have this innate need to help people...well, people in need. _My_ people. I don't know if it developed growing up never appreciating anything or during that time in exile or after I was crowned and presented with everyone's burdens from the war, but it's there and it's not going away, not as long as there's need. And if that means I'm gone for a month, then I'm gone for a month."

He looked at Katara.

"Or at least that's how I felt before I had a family to come home to."

"F-family?" she asked, her voice squeaking.

He reached for her hands and pressed her fingers to his lips. "Katara, what we have...I won't risk losing it. I don't want us rushing into things. I don't want to rush _you_."

She tucked her knees beneath her and sighed. "Mai didn't deserve you. Neither do I."

He shook his head sharply and crouched in front of her. "No. Don't even think that," he said, turning her face towards him. "Spirits, Katara, if anything _I_ don't deserve _you_. After all I've done, I'd understand if you couldn't even look at me. I've done so many things to warrant loosing your trust."

"Things change. We've both changed." Her eyes slid shut and she leaned forward to press her forehead to his. With her fingers, she stroked the marred skin of his scar. "Zuko."

Pulling her to her feet, he kissed the inside of her wrist.

He wanted her. He could see mixed emotions on her own face, what looked like fear and desire and affection. Her blue eyes were wide with anticipation as she searched his face, as his other arm encircled her waist. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to kiss her and carry her to bed and hold her all night. He wanted to love her like she deserved to be loved.

But he'd burdened her with too much this day already.

So instead, he just held her hand. "Thank you for being with me today."

She blushed. "It was my pleasure," she said quietly.

"I'll...let you get some sleep," he said as he began to pull away.

Katara's grip on his hand tightened. "Wait! I mean, I...I'm not tired."

He eyed her.

"I-" She took a deep breath and lifted her thick lashes to gaze up at him. "I want to watch the sun rise."

He stared down at her a moment before smirking. "All right. Follow me."

* * *

Their fingers interlaced, he led them across the quiet palace-the only sounds their footsteps and the rustling of Katara's skirts. He led her to the terrace that jutted out of the side of the crater and looked out over the city. Tiny lights-like stars-lit the city below, and the moon painted the sea a silvery white. It was a breathtaking view. She leaned over the railing, taking in the view. Zuko came up beside her, but his eyes were not on the city.

"My mother used to bring me out here, before the start of a particularly long day, as if she believed the sun would give me the strength to face what lay ahead."

She looked at him. "She was the one to give you strength."

He smiled sadly. "Yes."

"Have..." She hesitated, trying to choose her words carefully. "You haven't found her yet."

"No, but I will. I won't stop searching until I discover what happened to her."

Katara nodded and leaned against him.

"You know, the sun won't rise for a couple hours now."

"I know. I like talking. I don't think we've talked enough since I've been here."

He snorted.

"What?"

"It's just, every conversation we seem to have gets interrupted by some duty or matter of state or-"

"Or our own arguing. Yes, I know."

"What have you been up to since you left?"

She shrugged. "Working for my father in the South Pole."

"Sounds..."

She walked over to one of the large columns and leaned her back against it, sliding to the marbled floor. "Exciting, right?" she mocked. "Well, after traveling with Aang for almost a year, I lived in Kyoshi for a while, until Sokka's wedding, and then spent some time in Ba Sing Se and Gaoling with Toph. Then, I lived here, and I've lived here intermittently, as you know. I don't know, I think I was just tired of traveling. A year off was good. I needed some stability, but not too much, you know?"

He sat beside her, a wry smile on his lips. "Unfortunately, I was forced into stability. The Fire Lord doesn't get much breathing room, as you can see."

She angled her head as she looked up at the navy sky. "Yes, but you've been able to do such good."

He paused and she could see his jaw clench. "But at what cost?"

She didn't know how to respond.

"How is Sokka?" he asked. "And everyone else?"

"He's well. He and Suki have a small band of warriors of their own so don't take it personally if he hasn't visited much."

He laughed. "Understandable."

"Unless you _want_ a bunch of war fans and boomerangs getting tossed about the palace, destroying irreplaceable artifacts and wreaking havoc on the entire-"

"I get it," he said with a laugh. Then he mused, "Maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

She looked at him. Before she could stop herself, she asked, "Do you want kids, Zuko?" Realizing the line she had just crossed, she covered her mouth with her hand as her face grew bright red and she looked away. "I'm sorry, that was-"

"No, it's all right. The thing is, I don't know if I want kids. I mean, after Mother...I guess you could say I didn't have the most pleasant childhood. It was hard. I know I must sound like a brat; the life of a prince: hard. But I could never be a child, not really anyway. I wouldn't want that for my children; I would want them to have a normal childhood, as normal a childhood as princes or princesses can have. But with the dynamics of politics...there's always some other objective. They would never be safe. Besides, what if they turn out like Ozai or Azula? 'War-crazed' has been a common trait in my family for a hundred years now."

She hesitated. "But it's not their bloodline; it's yours."

"Maybe I was a fluke." He shrugged. "I don't know. Realistically, I'd have to leave an heir. But I want more than heirs; I want a real family. I just don't know if that's possible for the Fire Lord.

"I was torn for a while...especially when there was no one I wanted to bring a child into the world with. Now, however, watching Nali...caring for her...it has me looking at fatherhood as a blessing more than a burden or duty."

He would never know how greatly it relieved her to hear him say that.

She shifted slightly. "I guess I can understand your hesitancy. Your family's track record isn't the most-"

"Solid? Honorable? Exemplary?"

"Well, yes," she said dryly. "Family makes everything all right, though. I wish you'd had that," she whispered.

"I had my mother-for a while-and Iroh was more of a father than I could ever ask for."

"Still...isn't the palace...lonely?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes, but I keep busy."

She fingered the necklace at her throat. She liked just talking with him; she didn't really want to dredge up conflict, but she couldn't help but ask, "Why did you never visit me in the South Pole?"

He averted his eyes. "You _left_."

Her mouth snapped shut. "I-"

"You what? You just left, without a word, without an explanation, without a goodbye." He laughed quietly, a fire in his eyes. "I had thought we were friends. I thought we had grown past...well, the past. I thought-"

"We had! That...that was the problem..." she said, her voice fading.

He surprised her by cupping her face in his hands. "Why?" he asked firmly. "Why was our becoming friends a problem? Why," he continued, thumbing her lower lip, "would it be so bad if something else developed?"

"It wouldn't. Just-things were complicated back then. I needed some time to think."

"You didn't come back," he stated quietly.

She paused. "And you didn't come after me."

"You gave no indication that you wanted me to." He scowled. "Would it have been that simple?"

_Probably not._ She pulled her face from his hands and drew her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry."

She started. "What?"

"I keep screwing up," he said, running a hand down his face. "I don't like...fighting with you."

She sighed. "You're not as angry as you used to be," she observed quietly.

He angled his head at her, his expression impassive.

She continued: "When we were young, especially before we were...friends, you would get angry so easily. It was as if your temper was a wildfire that could not be put out; it spread and consumed and destroyed...it hurt you the most, though. I could see it, on your face, in your eyes."

She met said eyes and swallowed. He was just watching her. "But, sometime after you joined us, I noticed your change-or how you were trying to change. You were trying really hard to change, like you were fighting everything you'd ever been taught or told. It was...hard to watch, hard to understand, and hard to come to terms with, especially after...after all that had transpired between us before then. But I think I did-come to terms with it, I mean-eventually."

He looked down at his palm as she finished her speech, a flame appearing in his hand. "I was fighting an internal battle." He laughed bitterly. "I used to hate how bad I was at being good, like my very nature was meant to be as evil as the natures of my father and sister. But another part of me held my mother and my uncle-their wise words and their unconditional love. I was trying to be one son for my father, and another son for my mother. At the same time, I wanted to be a good son to Iroh, so he'd never have to ache with the loss of Lu Ten. And then there was Azula, who's hunger for power had always won the praise-the praise and acceptance I was so desperate for-of my father, and deep down I knew he would never...love me the same way he loved Azula.

"That...internal struggle you witnessed was me trying to put aside that half I didn't want, but had fought so hard to gain. I didn't want to be bad at being good; I _wanted_ to be _good_. I wanted to be able to change the nature of the Fire Nation. I hated the destruction and the pain and the _death_...

"You know, fire is the only element that doesn't occur naturally."

She reveled in the implications of his statement. Grasping his free hand tightly, she said, "And did you know firebenders are the only benders who can create their element? Water, earth, air...they all utilize what's around them. You, however, can create life where there is none." She cupped his cheek in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You can bring healing to this unwell nation-_world_."

He looked away and clenched his jaw. _Isn't that the Avatar's job?_ He was tempted to bite out bitterly. "Look, the sun's about to rise."

Katara's eyes moved to the horizon slowly, reluctantly. She watched the sun creep over the horizon, painting the sky with hues of pink and orange and white.

He snorted beside her, a small puff of flames escaping his nostrils. He looked...alive all of a sudden as the warmth grazed their faces.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes," he said, but Katara did not register his eyes on her.

"I guess you'll be returning to your duties then, huh?"

"I've got work to do," he said, his tone flat.

She nodded.

"If you want, I'll instruct the nurses to watch Nali today. You didn't get much-_any_ sleep."

"Neither did you," she pointed out. "No, I'll be fine."

He stood and helped her to her feet, her hand securely in his.

They arrived where the corridor split; right led to the family wing, left, the throne room and Zuko's study.

"I'll leave you here," he said.

She opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what she wanted to say. Zuko eyed her for a moment before bringing her knuckles to his lips and heading down the hall wordlessly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning, Nephew," Iroh greeted as Zuko entered the throne room. "I trust you slept well."

He looked at his uncle, who wore a knowing look. "I did, thank you," he answered terser than he'd intended.

Iroh studied him for a moment in silence before finally saying, "The report on the envoy is in."

Zuko took the proffered scroll. "Thank you."

"You...handpicked your crew?"

"Of course. It's not just me. It's Katara and Nali, as well."

"I've been meaning to speak to you about that. Are you sure it is wise—for you and Katara—to sail off on your own...unsupervised?"

He entered his study, his uncle behind him, and sat behind the desk, unfurling the scroll in his hands. He answered absentmindedly: "We'll hardly be unsupervised. There will be a ship-full of others. There's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Zuko looked up at his uncle sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I am in no way trying to discourage you from...whatever path you and Katara are on at the moment, but I do ask that you tread lightly."

He narrowed his eyes. "Come out with it, Uncle."

Iroh pursed his lips and stroked his grey beard before speaking. "You love her."

Zuko blanched and stared at his uncle. "W-what!"

"You heard me."

He stood too abruptly, knocking back his chair. "Don't be absurd, Uncle! You're growing senile—"

"Do not disrespect me so in your anger, my son. I am not as old or blind as you'd like to believe."

"I didn't mean it, Uncle," he said sincerely, rubbing his temple in tired frustration. "I'm sorry."

"I understand, but _you_ must understand where I'm coming from. You cannot deny that you do not have feeling for Katara. Your own heart is not even that blind."

Zuko snorted and clenched his jaw, avoiding his uncle's eyes.

"Oh, come now, boy. I am not faulting you, neither am I condemning you. On the contrary, I have been watching for this for...many years."

"Like I said, there is _nothing_ for you to be concerned about."

A servant interrupted them, carrying in a tea set on a tray quietly. Zuko was secretly grateful for the distraction. When the door was once again closed, Iroh attempted to continue, "I know you, Nephew. You are an honorable man, and you have it set to do what is best for the child. But you are still only a man. This is a large, serious game, with many players involved, and I'd hate to see you, or any others, get hurt."

Zuko smirked at the underscore of irony. "We've decided we're not playing games, Uncle."

"Pardon?"

"Neither Katara nor I have approached this...relationship without careful consideration. We are not foolish enough to harbor feelings for each other without seriously analyzing—"

"'Analyzing!' Zuko, love is not about analyzing and _planning_. It's about passion; and passion so young is not easily controlled. It's like a flame. You must care for it without putting it out. I know you. You will think until it's too late. Don't make that mistake, my son. Katara...she is a special woman."

"I know that! But—"

"But what? Where is the hesitation coming from?"

Zuko sat in the chair by the small fire and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. I'm not...hesitant. I just...want to be sure." He paused before adding quietly, "I don't want to hurt her."

Iroh chuckled softly and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "You have grown, my boy. I don't want to see you hurt, either, however."

"We would have had this same conversation had I rushed into a relationship," Zuko observed dryly.

"True, but someone must watch out for you. Katara, as well."

"I'm not a child any longer, Uncle," he stated, his jaw clenching.

"Hmm. No, I guess not. But that does not mean I will not try to keep you from the pains of life." _And heartbreak._

"You wouldn't help me here," Zuko grumbled, motioning to the palace around them. "Where's the difference?"

Iroh smiled. "That matter is _entirely_ different, my boy. Entirely."

The young Fire Lord, always so sure, hesitated before confiding in his uncle. "I think...there are still things she has not forgiven me for."

Iroh seated himself across from him. "Like what?"

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "I don't know! I did so many horrible things when I was younger. I was a horrible person. I mean, she's suffered both directly and indirectly because of me."

"You _used_ to be that person. You're not anymore, and you have not been for a long time."

"I know that! But sometimes, when she looks at me, I think she sees that spoiled prince of the past, the one who chased her and her friends all over the world, the one who would stop at nothing—"

"The one who would stop at nothing whilst pursuing his goals, whether they were capturing the Avatar or helping him defeat your own father. Your tirelessness is one of your admirable qualities, Zuko...when utilized appropriately. Katara knows this...and she knows the man you have become. She sees what you have done with your nation, the good you have done, and the peace you have extended to the other nations—she sees the good you have done with that child! Why can't you?"

Zuko was silent for a moment. "But can the virtues of my present rectify the sins of my past?"

"Yes."

"In her eyes?" _The only ones that matter?_

"_Yes_."

He looked up at his uncle sharply. "You make it sound so simple," he snapped.

"And you are trying to make it difficult! What is with this self-deprecation? Do you too not deserve to be happy?"

Zuko didn't answer, but the fire grew a bit warmer within the hearth.

"Bah!" Iroh scoffed harshly, standing.

"It's not about me, Uncle! Not now. She..." His voice faltered. He repeated, "I don't want to hurt her."

"You are being too cautious, Nephew. The heart, though delicate, is also resilient. Katara is not as fragile as you believe."

Zuko attempted to laugh. Images of Katara flashed through his mind: her fists clenched in fury; her face growing red in anger at some injustice; her meeting him blow for blow every time, whether sparring or in a real fight. "No, I know; she's anything but."

"So do not be so quick to predetermine how she will or will not feel, or whether she still harbors ill will towards you regarding the past. Let her decide for herself; better yet, let her tell you herself. You're not a child any longer."

"Then stop treating me like one!" he bit. "Let me figure this out on my own."

Iroh observed him for a moment. "All right. Fair enough."

He sighed, relieved. "Thank you."

"You will, though, right?"

"Will what?"

"Figure it out on you own?"

Zuko swallowed, hesitating in his answer. Katara had asked him to do the same thing. "Yes, I will."

* * *

Zuko pulled at the armor around his neck as he made his way across the palace. He was fighting a headache after being in meetings all day, unable to believe men could argue and complain as much as they had.

His conversation with his uncle replayed in his head over and over again. It frustrated him beyond words that there seemed to be this expectation, this presumption that he and Katara...that they...well, he didn't know! How was he supposed to "figure things out" when he himself did not yet know his own feelings?

Yes, he had feeling for Katara, feelings that were getting harder and harder to control each day, feelings that threatened to consume him from the inside out and drive him mad. But "feelings" did not equate to anything. They were just...there. Weren't they?

He loved being with Katara. He loved her laughter. He loved the feeling of her soft body in his arms. He loved holding her hand. But he could not—he would not admit that he loved her. Not yet. Despite Uncle's sage advice, if anything needed careful consideration, it was love. Love made people do stupid things; love turned serious, wise men into fools. Was he willing to put it all out there again?

He entered Nali's room to find Wylei folding a stack of tiny, crimson dresses. She bowed low when she spotted him. "My lord," she greeted solemnly.

He nodded in acknowledgement but looked about in confusion. Nali and Katara were nowhere to be seen. "Where are Katara and Nali?"

"Miss Katara took the child down to the beach, my lord, not very long ago. She said they would be back by dinner," she replied quietly.

"Thank you," he said.

"Of course, my lord."

Zuko dismissed the guards that tried to follow him from the palace with a wave of his hand. As he stepped down the steep pathway, laughter reached his ears. He could hear Katara's distinct laugh and Nali's childlike squeals of excitement. He could also hear water splashing, but had he really expected anything else?

When he arrived at the clearing of the beach, he stopped and leaned, unnoticed, against the rocky wall of the cliffs. She was out standing about calve-deep in water, her back to him, and gentle waves lapped her bare shins and the shoreline. Nali was clinging to her leg as she practiced the octopus form, which the child, apparently, found quite entertaining.

The Fire Lord watched the two of them for a moment. He couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as his eyes ran over Katara's attire…or rather, lack there of: she had removed her tunic and stood bending in just her breast bindings and cropped pants.

Nali, however, had no consideration for her dress, and stood soaked head to toe.

The thought entered his mind before he could stop it: mother and child.

He looked at them and he could not deny it. Katara loved that child like he knew she would love her own children someday, and Nali loved Katara as if she was the mother she had never had. She _was_ the mother she had never had.

He suddenly felt like the sickest bastard on the planet. He was about to rip these two apart for the sake of what? Honor? _Whose?_ he found himself asking. _Maybe what's best for the child has been right in front of her all along. Right in front of me…_

"Zuko!"

Zuko blinked and looked up in time to see Nali hurling her wet self towards him. He knelt and took her up into his arms. "Hello, princess," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She squeezed his neck tightly.

Much to his dismay, Katara was slipping her tunic back on when she joined them. "Hey," she said with a smile that lit up the beach.

He stood and shifted Nali in his arms as the child rested her head upon his shoulder. "Hey."

"We were just heading up, I'm sorry—"

He held up his hand. "I actually came to see if I could escort two beautiful ladies to dinner but ended up mesmerized by their waterbending. Threw me for a minute," he said with a smirk.

Katara rolled her eyes to distract him from her red cheeks. She took his proffered hand, "Escort away, Fire Lord."

He squeezed her fingers. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

Katara's heart was pounding fiercely as she sprinted across the palace. Her long hair whipped around her face and slapped her back. The gold bangles on her wrists and ankles jangled furiously; she was barefoot.

Guards lining the walls eyed her warily but did not leave their posts.

Screaming further down the hall propelled her feet go faster, and then she skidded to a stop when she saw the tiny figure peaking out from behind a large column.

"Gotcha!" she said.

Nali squealed relentlessly as Katara reached for her, and she took off down the corridor again. She chased her, at a lighter pace, as the child's feet did not move as fast as her own.

"No, don't get me!" she shouted.

Katara laughed as they wound themselves deeper into the palace. She was getting turned around—she would not say lost—but she did not care. She would spend these last few days with Nali in bliss, and if that meant the child would run her ragged all across the kingdom, then so be it.

She rounded a corner and her bright smile faded when she spotted Nali backing away from a rather large, stern-looking man dressed in armor.

"Nali," she said protectively.

The child turned and threw herself at Katara's legs. Lifting her into her arms, Katara held her close; she could sense the girl's fear.

"You're not permitted to be in this part of the palace," the soldier barked. He had nearly black eyes that were hollow and bored into hers, and she suppressed a shudder.

She held her head high. "We'll be leaving, then."

She turned on her heel, but he grabbed her elbow roughly. His hand was warm and she could feel it growing warmer. "I don't think so. Trespassing in the palace is highly frowned upon," he leered at her.

"Let go of me," she demanded, her voice iron.

He didn't.

Tentatively, she placed Nali on the ground. "Go find Zuko, sweetie."

"Kat-ra—"

"Go," she commanded sternly. "Please."

The three year old looked unsure before taking off down the hall.

The man smirked, reveling yellowed, crooked teeth. "I wouldn't have hurt the child, you know."

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"No, but I will soon enough," he said, the backs of his fingers rubbing her upper arm.

She wrenched from his grasp and fought the bile climbing her throat. "I did not send her away to protect her from you; I sent her away so she wouldn't have to witness what I'm about to do to you."

* * *

Cries beyond the doors of the throne room drew Zuko from his revere. His counselors, all of their eyes on him, surrounded him but he immediately stood and crossed the room without word or explanation. Throwing the doors open, he spotted Nali being held at arms length by the soldiers that guarded the doors. She was crying.

"Release her," he growled.

He knelt, and Nali was in his arms, sobbing into his neck. He smoothed her hair and held her close, trying to comfort her.

"Kat-ra!" she gasped.

Zuko froze. "What?"

Nali pulled back and grabbed his stubbly chin in her small hands. She was still trying to catch her breath, but she said, "Kat-ra...trouble. Scary man—"

He stood, scooping her up into his arms. "Where?" he demanded.

"Dark hall," she said vaguely.

"She came from the direction of the old war room, my lord," one of the guards said.

His soldiers did not need instruction to know they were to follow their Fire Lord. He handed Nali to Wylei, and took off towards the war room.

His blood was boiling, but fear gripped his hear as well. He knew Katara could take care of herself, but the thought of her being in danger in his own home—what had become _her_ home—drove him over the edge. If anyone had even touched her—

There was a shout down the hall, and he ran faster, his guards at his heels. As he rounded the corner, he spotted Katara. Her hair was disheveled, and she was leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath, but she looked no worse for wear. His eyes then caught the sight of a man plastered to the wall with ice; his face was bloody, but he was unconscious. The floor and walls and curtains of the small, dark hall were both scorched and wet.

He nearly sighed in relief. "Katara."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Wordlessly, she walked towards him, and he enveloped her in his arms.

"Take him to prison," he ordered. "I'll deal with him later."

As the guards left, Zuko ran his hands over her face and shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Her eyes were blank as she looked at him. "Where's Nali?"

"She's fine. She's safe. Are _you_ _all_ _right_?" he repeated.

"I'm _fine_, Zuko," she snapped. "I'm a Master Waterbender, for La's sake. This...this was nothing."

He held her tight, forcing her to keep eye contact. "Did...did he touch you?"

"_No_! Zuko, I swear, I'm—"

"Spirits, if you say you're 'fine' one more time—"

Zuko's lips claimed Katara's. The kiss was hurried and rough, almost desperate. One of his hands buried itself in her hair while the other was at her waist, both pulling her closer to him. Katara kissed him back with just as much fervor, and she whimpered softly when he pulled back suddenly.

"Don't. Scare me like that. Again," he commanded, his breath hot against her cheek.

She rolled her eyes but clutched at him. Her heart was still racing from their contact. "I'll try not to."

He swallowed and pressed his forehead to hers. "Spirits, Katara," he sighed.

She stroked his unmarred cheek. "I'm _fine_, Zuko. I promise."

He shook his head.

She opened her mouth but hesitated. She suddenly became occupied with a kink in his armor. "You...kissed me."

"Very observant," he teased. He continued, seriously, when she shoved him. "I did. You kissed me back."

Her face grew warm, but she said, "I did." Suddenly, she scowled and pushed his chest with her index finger. "You better not have kissed me just because you were scared for me."

He tried to hide his smirk. "Trust me, I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Neither of them said anything but she buried her face into his shoulder. "I wanted to kill him," she admitted quietly after a moment, disgust in her own voice. "I knew better, but that desire was there."

"He tried to hurt you—"

"That wasn't it, though. He scared Nali—she was terrified—and he threatened _her_ safety. I wasn't scared for myself in the least; I was scared for her. If something had happened to her..."

Zuko was silent but he understood. He stroked her long, dark hair reassuringly. "That's kind of how I felt about you."

"What will you do to him?" she asked quietly.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Her compassion would be the death of her...and him. "He'll be executed."

She started and looked up at him. "Zuko—"

"Don't. Don't argue with me on this one, Katara. Please."

She was silent but he could tell she was not happy about it.

He released her but took her hand in his. "Come on," he said.

In silence, he led her back across the palace. As they walked, the halls grew lighter as windows became more frequent.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her outside.

"We're getting out of the palace."

"I want to see Nali," she said, stopping.

"Nali's fine, Katara. You need this."

"Zuko, what are—"

"Just be quiet, all right? Trust me."

She stared up at him stubbornly.

"Don't make me throw you over my shoulder."

Her heart skipped a beat at his growled threat, but she managed to say, "I could take you."

"Humor me."

She followed him begrudgingly. As he pulled her along, he interlaced their fingers. They crossed the palace, but bypassed the throne room. She was about to ask him where they were headed when a petite, green-clad figure caught her eye. She stopped, her mouth falling open, and pulled Zuko to a halt with her.

He frowned and looked at her. "What—"

"And where—may I ask—are you two off to in such a hurry?" the young woman asked with a sly smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

Zuko spun around, and he and Katara spoke in unison: "Toph!"

"Told you I was on my way…"

Katara had already dashed across the throne room and was hugging her friend tightly.

"Good to see you, too, Sweetness—or I guess it would be," she said, patting her back.

"Oh, Toph! I've missed you! I'm _so_ glad you came," Katara practically squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. You, too. You can let go now."

Reluctantly, Katara did, but the smile did not leave her face.

Zuko stepped forward. "Toph," he greeted with a bow.

Toph grinned. "How ya doin', Sparky?" she asked, gifting him with a solid slug in his shoulder. "They treatin' you well here?"

Katara tried not to giggle at his grimace.

Suddenly, the younger woman grew serious, and she held a finger in Zuko's face menacingly. "You better not expect me to call you 'Fire Lord' or 'your majesty' or anything like that because I'll tell you right now: it _ain't_ happening."

Katara huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Zuko glared at her for a moment, but then his face broke out into a grin. "I would expect nothing else," he said, ruffling her short, dark hair.

She smacked his hand away but grinned up at him. "So when's dinner, Sparky? I'm starved. This palace should have some decent grub, huh?"

Katara slapped her forehead. "Toph," she admonished. "You're sounding like Sokka. Where are your manners?"

But Zuko laughed. "Yeah, the grub's decent. I'll have it prepared earlier for you."

"Good."

Suddenly, he frowned. "Wait, how did you get here?"

Katara began, "Well, I wrote to her, told her I was here. She told me she was coming, but I didn't know exactly when—"

"Twinkletoes landed on that back balcony, but he's finding the big guy something to eat before he heads out."

Both Katara and Zuko froze. If Toph could sense their suddenly irregular heartbeats, she didn't say anything.

"Aang's here?" Katara asked after a long, uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Yeah. He was headed to the Western Air Temple and gave me a lift. But don't you two worry your pretty little heads—he can't stay."

Neither Katara nor Zuko could look at one another, but Toph began walking down the hall on her own; they followed her in silence.

"So where is the little poop machine?"

"'Poop machine'?" Katara started and stared at the back of the petite woman's head. "You mean Nali?"

"_Yeah_, the reason you're here."

"She's not a…poop machine," Zuko interjected crossly.

"Whatever. Well, where is she?"

"In her nursery." Katara turned to Zuko. "If you'll show her to the dining hall, I'll go see if she's awake."

"All right."

"Oh, she's awake all right. I can feel her from here. Hurry back, Sugar Queen," Toph called with a smile to Katara's retreating form. Then she turned to Zuko and reached for his arm. "So," she said as he led her down the hall, "you and Katara, huh?"

The mighty Fire Lord, in all his power and glory, stuttered. "W-what?"

"There's no use denying it, Sparky. I can literally feel your heartbeat, remember?" she said, holding out her hand and squeezing the air as if she held his heart there. "And since I caught you two sneaking off, they've been beating faster than a sparrowkeet's."

He scowled. "We were not…sneaking off."

"I can tell when people are lying, too, remember? Don't get me wrong: if Sweetness is happy, that's what matters, right? Seems to me like you two have got a little family started already."

"How much has she told you in those letters?"

"Enough. Well, they have to be read to me, but I've learned to read _between_ the lines, if you know what I mean. I think it's cute, if you're into that kind of thing. Sweetness is; she likes stability and love and family and all that emotional baggage garbage. So I'm happy for her; ergo, I'm happy for you. I'm not telling Sokka, though. _No_ way. I don't need that boomerang-wielding maniac shooting the messenger.

"My only question for you is: do you love her?"

Zuko was struck with shock momentarily. Toph hadn't even been in the palace fifteen minutes, and she had already gotten down to the nitty gritty. Normally, this was a line he wouldn't cross with anyone, a discussion he wouldn't _have_ with anyone. Strangely enough, it was along the line of what his uncle had spoken to him about. But he hadn't seen Toph since she was barely more than a girl. Now here she stood, almost a woman, with that same arrogant smirk on her face and knowing gleam in her unseeing eyes. She was asking him to confess to something he hadn't yet owned up to himself.

"Remember, I can tell if you're lying."

He led her into the dining hall and dismissed the servants until the meal was served. He seated Toph in the seat to his left before seating himself. Then, elbows propped on the table and face in his hands, he mumbled, "I think I do."

Toph grinned widely and held a finger to her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I _think_ I love her," he said, louder this time.

Toph just looked at him for a minute. "You're not lying."

* * *

"Zuko?" Nali questioned, looking up at Katara.

"We're going to see him now. A friend of mine is visiting; we're going to meet her, too."

"Friend?" she asked, blue eyes wide. "Old house friends?"

"Mmm, sort of, but not really. Toph—"

"Tuf?"

Katara laughed. "No, _Toph_. Her name is Toph Bei Fong."

"And Zuko," she reasserted.

"Yes, Zuko will be there, too."

The child's smile practically lit the hallway. She skipped as she held Katara's hand, showing no signs of trauma from the day's earlier events. Katara shook her head. If only they could all be that resilient.

Suddenly, she pointed. "Tuf?"

Katara followed her gaze and stopped cold.

"Hey, Katara."

"A-Aang," she greeted, surprised. She tried—and failed—to mask her shock as the young man approached her. He no longer looked like that twelve-year-old boy she had known, or even the sixteen year old she had last seen; no, he looked like a man…a tall, lanky man. He was clad in his monk-orange and his head was still bald, but he was at least a foot taller than she. He'd filled out a bit, but he wasn't built; his muscles in his forearms were merely defined. She wanted to say he wasn't built "like Zuko," but comparing the two totally different men was unfair.

He watched her with cool, unreadable grey eyes, but his lips twitched into a smile as he hugged her. "Good to see you, Katara."

"Y-you, too, Aang," she said, returning the hug. Then she pulled back and held him at arms length. "Wow. I can't believe…"

He smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I know." His smile fell a little, but his gaze shifted downward, and she noticed Nali was hiding behind her legs. He leaned over, resting his hands on his knees. "This must be Nali."

The child peeked out from behind her skirts shyly. "Tuf?" she questioned hesitantly.

Katara laughed and patted her head. "No, silly."

"I'm Aang," he said, holding out his large, pale hand for her.

She looked up at Katara questioningly. "It's all right. He's a friend, too."

She eyes Aang for a moment, as if sizing him up. She didn't take his proffered hand, but she did smile slightly as she said, "Aang funny name."

Both Katara and Aang laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said.

Katara looked up at him as he straightened. Picking up Nali—who reached for her—she said, "Um, we were on our way to dinner. Join us?"

He fidgeted. "Nah, I don't think so. I really should head out."

"Oh. Well, you should at least say hello to…to Zuko."

He seemed to hesitate. "All right."

They walked down the hall together, Nali propped on her hip.

"She's cute," he said.

Knowing he was talking of her, Nali tucked her face further into Katara's neck. She smoothed her hair. "Yes, she is."

"She's a Waterbender?"

"A young one, but yes."

He nodded. "How's…living in the Fire Nation?"

She shrugged. "Fine. I like it here."

"Hmm," was his only reply.

She tried not to let his lack of response ruffle her. "How have you been? You're heading to the Western Air Temple?"

"Yeah. I've been traveling a lot—through the southern regions of the Earth Kingdom recently. I was at the Eastern Air Temple, for a while, too. Then I went to visit you in the South Pole, only to discover you were in the Fire Nation. Imagine that."

"Ah. So naturally you headed straight here," she stated, masking her sarcasm artfully.

"No, visiting the Fire Nation wasn't in my plans," he said, oblivious, "but I, uh, offered Toph a ride here as the Capital isn't all that far off course. She was…very persistent."

"She can be."

An awkward silence settled between them, but she could only imagine it growing more awkward as they entered the dining hall.

He stopped just outside the hall's doors. "Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"You're, like, good though, right? I mean—" He scratched the back of his head and shrugged, obviously struggling with words.

She smiled and patted his chest. "Yes, Aang, I'm 'good.' Nothing for you to worry about."

He nodded but his smile did not reach his eyes. "Good. I'm…I'm glad."

Servants opened the doors for them, and Nali immediately began to wriggle in her arms. "Zuko!" she called.

Katara smiled as the child ran across the room and threw her arms around the Fire Lord's neck. Zuko laughed and hugged the girl close. "Hello, princess."

"Where Tuf?" she asked, settling in Zuko's lap. "She my friend, too? Kat-ra say so."

Zuko smiled, but his smile faded a fraction when he looked up and noticed Aang standing at her side. "Aang," he acknowledged. He stood and crossed the room, Nali supported in one arm. He reached for Aang's hand in a welcoming embrace, which, although somewhat stiff and forced on both ends, was returned. "Welcome. Won't you sit?"

Katara moved toward her seat, but Aang did not move at all.

"I really should head out."

"Aw, the temple will still be there if you're a few hours behind schedule, Twinkletoes. Just sit down already," Toph commanded.

The younger man seemed to hesitate before seating himself at Katara's right.

"So this is the poo—_princess_," Toph observed, looking towards Zuko as he sat. "She's sure got you wrapped around her finger, huh, Fire Lordy?"

Zuko didn't reply but his eyes narrowed somewhat.

"Don't be mean," Nali snapped suddenly. Her little face was scrunched, and she leaned further back against Zuko's chest. "That not nice; Uncle say be nice."

The jaws of the four adults in the room fell as they stared at the little girl

"Nali—" Both Katara and Zuko started to admonish.

"No, no, the little dumpling's right. That was mean of me. I'm sorry, kid," Toph said, addressing Nali.

She seemed to consider her for a moment before nodding once.

Toph held out her hand. "Friends?"

She angled her head and bargained, "No more mean?"

"No more mean."

They shook.

"And it's Toph, kid. Not Tuf."

"Tuf."

"_Toph_."

"_Toph_," she tried again, carefully enunciating the name this time. She turned to Zuko. "We take _Toph_ to beach? She behave."

Zuko chuckled under his breath as he looked into the child's earnest eyes. "Maybe. We'll see. After dinner."

"Atta girl. I don't know, Sparky. This one may be too spirited for you. Smart, too. She's what? Three? She's already got a mind of her own—"

"Stop talking about her like she's not here," Katara said. "Like you said, she's smart. She'll pick up—"

"Wait," Aang interrupted suddenly, drawing the attention in the room to him. "You mean you're keeping her?"

Katara scowled. "She's not a pet, Aang. She's not just some koalaotter Sokka and I tried to sneak into the igloo. Don't refer to her as if she were one."

"I'm sorry, it's just that—"

"No," Zuko said. "We're not keeping her."

Katara's heart rate must have changed because Toph began looking at her strangely.

Zuko continued: "We're taking her up to the North Pole in a few days. We've discovered records that indicate she might have family there."

"Might? You mean you're not even sure?"

"Well, make up your mind, Twinkletoes. What would you have them do: keep her or return her?"

Katara reached for Nali, and the girl crawled from Zuko's lap to hers. "Can…can we please not talk about this? Especially in front of her. Please?"

The table seemed to consent silently, and, as if on cue, dinner was served. There was very little conversation; only Toph seemed able to keep small talk going. Katara's vision blurred with salty tears as she struggled to focus on cutting the meat into pieces small enough for Nali to eat herself. She felt the eyes of the others on her at one point, but she ignored them all.

"Well, hello, my young travelers," Iroh greeted cheerfully as he entered the dining hall.

"Uncle!" Toph and Nali cried out in unison.

Iroh laughed heartily and seated himself next to Toph. "Why is it, Nephew, that the palace is so much more pleasant when there are more smiling faces?"

"I couldn't tell you, Uncle."

"Hmm."

"How are you, General Iroh?" Aang asked.

"I am well, Avatar Aang. And you? How are your travels?"

"Fine."

"I guess I just missed you in Ba Sing Se, then."

"Yes, but I should be back in that area in a couple weeks. Maybe I'll stop by. If you're back, that is."

Iroh sipped his tea. "I don't know if I will be, but I'd enjoy that."

Zuko leaned forward. "You're staying, Uncle?"

"For a while, if you don't mind. I wanted to spend these last few days here with my granddaughter—while she is still my granddaughter—then I figured I could help out around here while you are gone."

Zuko's jaw clenched, but he said nothing as he reached for his wine.

"Will the child be able to receive waterbending training in the North Pole?" Aang asked suddenly, addressing Katara.

She chewed her food, biding time and trying to control her emotions. So much for a pleasant evening with old friends. "I believe so. They still believe women should only use bending to heal there, but at least she will learn."

"I bend water like Kat-ra," Nali announced, a smile on her face.

Katara smiled affectionately. "You will."

"Kid's got a trouble with names, doesn't she?" Toph questioned, her nose wrinkled.

Katara gasped, insulted. "She's three, you insensitive stone," she said as she flicked a few drops of water across the table.

"Nice nickname, Sweetness. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

"All right, ladies. That's enough. Last time I checked, there was only one three year old in the room," Zuko interjected.

"Whoa!" Toph gasped, throwing her hands in the air. "Look who's playing mediator now. Isn't that your job, Aang?"

"Only when I'm needed," he replied, leaning back in his chair.

"What did you put in this soup, Nephew?" Iroh asked, inspecting Toph's half-consumed bowl. "Seems everyone's a little wound up."

Katara couldn't take it anymore. She stood abruptly, placing a suddenly confused Nali on her hip. _Wound up? _she wanted to shout._ Wound up! I'll show _you_ wound up!_ "It's late," she lied. "I need to put her to bed."

"I eating, Kat-ra," Nali asserted, squirming to be put down.

"Aw, come on, Sweetness. I've just missed our friendly banter, that's all."

"I know," she sighed, exasperated. "I just…I'll be right back."

Zuko looked up at her, worry in his eyes. "Katara—"

She shook her head. "I'll be right back," she snapped. She could see his jaw clench, but she looked away. "Say goodnight to everyone, Nali."

The child only squirmed more.

"Let me kiss my granddaughter goodnight, Katara," Iroh pleaded.

She sighed and put Nali down. The child ran around the table and threw her arms around Iroh, who kissed the crown of her head. Then, instead of returning to Katara, she continued around the table and reached for Zuko. Zuko threw a glance at Katara before gathering the girl in his arms.

"Goo' night, Zuko," she told him, squeezing his neck tightly. "I love you."

The room went dead silent.

It was all Katara could do to keep from crying.

Zuko's eyes sought hers, but her heart was racing a million miles a minute and she couldn't look at him. He hugged Nali tightly. "I…I love you, too, princess," he said softly.

She swallowed and, without looking at the others in the room, said, "If you'll excuse me," as she walked from the room.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she waited outside Nali's room for Zuko while he put Nali to bed. When he emerged, she said, "Please don't lecture me. Don't preach. Just…don't."

He took her shoulders gently. "I won't."

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I think I'm just really, really tired."

"It's all right. You don't have to go back. Aang is leaving—"

"I'll say goodbye," she said, pulling away.

"Katara," he said, grasping her fingers.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Katara—"

"Let's just go see Aang off," she said, pulling her fingers from his.

He followed her silently to the balcony where the rest of their party waited. Katara went to greet Appa, and Zuko went to stand near Toph.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked quietly.

"I feel the ground; I'm not psychic," Toph bit. "There _is_ a difference."

He sighed.

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Because I _know_ what's wrong. One matter, at least. She loves Nali, very much, and the thought of giving her up is proving too much." He watched distractedly as Katara spoke with Aang for a moment before hugging him quickly. The young man then handed her a folded slip of paper before turning to finish packing Appa's saddle.

Toph snorted. _He's so dense._

She asked, "And you? You love them both. Will Katara have a reason to stay once the child's gone? Let me rephrase," she said when he opened his mouth to speak. "Will you have given her a reason to stay by the time the child's gone?"

He scowled though he knew she could not see him. "You should say your goodbyes to Aang."

She stepped towards Appa and waved her hand flippantly. "You, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**

* * *

**

"Be safe," Katara told Aang as he hopped up on Appa's saddle.

"I will."

"And don't forget to write, Twinkletoes."

"I won't, Toph. I'll see you all soon. Take care of them, Zuko," he said with a nod.

"I will."

"Yip-yip!"

They watched as Aang and Appa took off, a small, cream-colored cloud fading into the nighttime sky. The group was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment before Uncle broke the silence.

"Well, I think I'm ready for some after-dinner tea. Care to join me, Miss Bei Fong?"

"Certainly, Uncle. I think the two lovebirds could use a minute to themselves anyway."

Zuko scowled at the backs of the retreating duo, but Katara was silent as she walked over to the ledge of the balcony and leaned against the palisade.

He observed her quietly. The winds rustled her long hair and the crimson silk of her skirt. The moonlight played on the tanned skin of her cheeks and bare shoulders and arms; it reflected brightly in the blue orbs of her eyes. But her eyes did not contain their usual mirth; they held shadows of sadness and apprehension.

He went to stand beside her and brushed the hair from her face.

Her eyes slid shut and she leaned into his touch, but she asked, "Who are we kidding, Zuko?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

He reached to cup her face in his hands. "No, I don't."

"This!" she cried dramatically, trying to shove him away. "All of this! We head for the North Pole at the end of the week; we return, _without_ Nali; and then…and then what? I go back—to the South Pole—right? This interim family is a joke, and you know it! I know it. I go back to my…my life, and you go back to…yours."

He watched as her face grew red and her eyes filled with tears. She was trembling—from anger, from sorrow, he did not know.

"Katara—"

She wrapped her arms around his waist suddenly and pressed her face to his chest. Tears seeped through his robes.

He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to go back."

She went rigid in his arms. "W-what?"

"You could stay…here."

"That's…very kind of you, Zuko, but I-I couldn't. I came here to be Nali's waterbending instructor but without her…" _I have no reason to stay._

She looked up at him, her eyes catching his.

Banishing all thought and reason from his mind, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Unlike their first kiss, this one was careful and deliberate. He was gentle, and one of his hands cupped her cheek tenderly—his thumb stroked her soft skin. Her hand, in his hair, tugged him lower, and she angled her head to deepen the kiss. She could feel his hot breath caress her cheek. When he pulled away, she sighed.

_Give me a reason to stay, please. Give me a reason..._

He pressed his lips to her cheek and her eyelid and her forehead, and he let them linger there a moment.

After a moment of silence, he said, "You should get some rest."

Hiding her disappointment, she followed him back inside the palace. He held her hand; his was large and warm and strong compared to hers.

An adviser stepped out of the shadows with an armful of scrolls. He bowed low. "My lord. A word?"

She felt Zuko straighten, and he looked at her. She pulled her hand from his. "Go," she said. "I can find my way back on my own." She continued down the hall without looking back at him.

Her emotions were threatening to spill over once she reached the confines of her room. She pressed both hands to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, but it didn't seem to help. The pain in her chest was growing worse, and there was nothing she could do.

She lay on her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees.

The letter from her father sat crumpled on her desk, but it called to her as if it were on fire. She didn't want to touch it, didn't want to look at it, and didn't want to acknowledge its words...but she had read it. And she understood its implications. All of them.

In a month—tops—she'd be back in the South Pole, fulfilling her obligations as a Water Tribe daughter and woman…and wife.

Nali would be with her family in the North Pole.

And Zuko would be here.

They would all be worlds apart.

Apart.

_Apart_.

There was a knock on her door.

She wiped furiously as the tear streaks staining her face. "What?" she snapped.

"It's me, Sugar Queen. Open up."

"It is open, Toph."

Toph entered and shut the door behind her. Then, wordlessly, she crossed the room and climbed into bed with Katara. No words were needed. She held her friend and let her cry into her lap and could only hope things would be better tomorrow.

* * *

"Well, you've really managed to screw things up royally this time, Sparky."

Zuko looked up at Toph as she strode into his study, unannounced. "Good morning to you, too, Toph," he mumbled sarcastically.

She plopped into one of the seats across from his desk and propped her bare, dirty feet on top.

"Do you mind?"

"Can we stick to the subject at hand?" she asked. Dirt fell in clumps on the tabletop as she wiggled her toes.

"Fine. And what subject is that?"

"What did you say to Katara last night?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up, suddenly interested.

"I _mean_, what did the two of you discuss last night that could have upset her so?"

He was silent for a moment. "She was upset?"

She rolled her unseeing eyes. "Only enough to make her cry all night. She was really upset, Sparky. _Really_…upset."

Zuko cursed and stood.

"Oh, don't get so worked up. If you'd just, like, chill, for a sec-"

"Chill? You're asking the Fire Lord to 'chill?' Cute. Very cute."

She scowled in his general direction. "You do realize that sharp, pointy thing on your head is made of metal, right? And that I can _bend_ metal, right? So sit your lordly butt down before I send it careening through your royal skull," she said with a sweet smile.

He frowned but acquiesced. "What did she say?"

"Not much. She just cried. A lot. Kind of a huge wet mess. But don't worry—it wasn't the kiss."

"Then what was it then?" he asked angrily.

She slammed her feet down on the ground. "Spirits, Sparky! Can you really be this dense?"

"I know she's upset about Nali—"

"She doesn't want to go back to the South Pole!"

They spoke simultaneously.

Zuko stopped. "What?"

"She wants to stay here. With you, I presume, although I don't know why."

"I told her she could stay—"

"But did you ask her?" she interrupted insistently. "Did you _ask_ her to stay?"

"No but...I'll talk to her at breakfast."

"She had a rough night. I don't think she'll make it to breakfast." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled scrap of paper. "Maybe you should read this," she said, tossing it towards him.

He caught it and smoothed out the wrinkles. "What is it?"

She scoffed. "What's it look like? It's a letter, smart one. Just read it."

Ignoring her comment, he quickly scanned the script.

Toph could feel the room grow warmer. "Whoa. Calm down, Sparky."

His fists clenched, tearing the delicate parchment. "Did she show you this?"

"Mm, not exactly. I filched it from her stuff when she finally fell asleep. She doesn't know I'm speaking to you about this. She'd probably freak if she did."

Her cursed again and stood. The fire in the hearth grew and flickered sporadically.

"You need to _ask_ her to stay."

"What?" he snapped, turning around.

Toph was picking dirt from between her toes. "Ask her to stay here with you; she'll never stay if you don't. She'll return to the Pole like a good daughter and marry some quaint fisherman peasant…and you'll never see her again.

"Will you read it aloud for me? I only got the paraphrased version from Sweetness."

He looked at the letter again. "'Katara,'" he read, "'I know from previous correspondence of your work with the young Waterbender, and you know how proud I am of you. However, please acknowledge you have duties to attend to back home.

"'I know this is not what you wish, but I have given you both time—six years—and space to follow your heart, and you have yet to settle down and start a family. As such, the council has arranged your marriage to councilman Kelto's son. As soon as your work in the Fire Nation is complete, please return home promptly.

"'We all miss you. See you soon, daughter.'"

"That's it?" Toph asked disbelievingly. "And I thought my parents were bad."

Zuko struggled to control his temper. His emotions were fluctuating wildly.

"Calm yourself, Sparky."

"They're forcing her into an _arranged_ marriage? And she's said nothing to me? I thought they didn't arrange marriages in the South."

"Times have changed. The villages of the South are starting to model after the North in pursuit of stability. And can you blame her? If she had told you, what would you have done?"

"I would have asked her to stay."

"Exactly. You would have asked her to stay because you didn't want her marrying some other guy. Not because_ you wanted_ her to stay."

He shook his head, steadily growing beyond frustrated. "There isn't a dif—"

"But there _is_. And Katara would see it. She would only stay for one reason." She let that reason hang unspoken between them.

Toph stood and headed towards the door, brushing her hands as if her job was done. She stopped, however, and looked at him with her blank eyes. "Don't let her slip away, like Aang did. It'll be your biggest mistake."

* * *

Zuko found Katara in the garden late that afternoon. She was sitting alone near the pavilion and the fire lilies. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees, and she was staring blankly at the fountain across the courtyard.

He trekked across the grounds and seated himself beside her. She didn't acknowledge him, but she did lean into his shoulder.

"It's so…peaceful out here," she observed quietly.

He nodded. "My mother commissioned the building of this courtyard."

A small smile grazed her lips. "She's a smart woman. I hope I get to meet her."

A pang hit his heart at her hopeful assumption that his mother was still alive; it was a hope he harbored, too. But that's the kind of person Katara was: hopeful; optimistic; awe-inspiring. Tentatively, he reached for her hand. "Me, too."

She sighed and pulled away.

Zuko let a moment of silence settle between them. Katara continued to stare out in front of her. Her jaw was set and her fists were clenched. He could see apprehension and something else in her eyes, but he would not push her; he knew what troubled her, but he would not force her to tell him.

She asked suddenly, "When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow."

She nodded once. "Have you heard from your ambassador?"

"Yes, he believes he has found her grandparents. He'll know for sure by the time we get there."

Her eyes slid shut slowly. "Have…have you told Nali?"

He hesitated. How on earth did you explain this situation to a three year old? "No."

"I'm not doing it," she stated quietly. Her voice was calm and flat. Emotionless, almost.

"Where is Nali?" he hazarded to ask.

"With Uncle."

He sighed. "What's the matter, Katara?"

"Don't ask that of me, Zuko," she pleaded, shaking her head.

"Katara—"

"_No_."

He pushed away from her and stood, clenching his jaw to control his emotions. He pulled his top-knot free, his hair falling into his eyes.

Finally, she looked up at him. The sky was orange behind him as the sun neared the horizon. She could see numerous emotions etched on his face, in his eyes, but she couldn't describe a single one. She could see his stiff neck, his tense shoulders. He was upset, visibly, and she knew what she was about to say wouldn't help any.

She looked up at the sky. "I love the stars," she said vaguely.

He looked up at the sky, too, but he furrowed his brow in confusion. The sun hadn't even set yet; there wasn't a star in the sky.

She laughed at his expression. "No, I'm not crazy, I assure you."

"Hmm…"

"I was waiting for sunset. Have you seen the stars from out here, when it is dark? They're beautiful, truly, and there's so many of them. As a kid, sometimes living on an isolated iceberg in the middle of the ocean would get boring."

He snorted. "I can't imagine."

She stuck her tongue out at him but soon continued: "I'd go outside of the village and just sit and look at the stars. For some reason, they brought comfort; they always brought comfort, especially after Mom…I've always loved the moon, of course; it's a part of me. A Waterbender thing, I guess. But the stars…they promised there was more beyond the sleet and snow and ice, you know? Like, even if my world was falling apart or caving in around me, the rest of the world was all right. They promised me that.

"Another amazing thing is they're the same everywhere, wherever we traveled: Ba Sing Se, Kyoshi, here…home…even when we were lost, the stars were there and they were the same, always twinkling reassuringly. The constellations move, but they're the same stars. Always…"

"Beautiful," he agreed, but he was not looking at the stars.

She sighed and was silent for a moment. "After we return Nali to her family, I'm not coming back."

Zuko froze.

"Did you hear me?"

"Where will you go?"

"I'm returning to the South Pole…I'm going h-home."

He looked down at her; she was looking back up at him, her eyes painfully earnest.

"You don't have to."

She shrugged without breaking eye contact. "So you've told me."

"I meant it. I mean it."

She stood and hugged her midsection, turning away from him. Attempting to laugh, she asked, "Stay in the Fire Nation?"

"Yes."

Looking at him over her shoulder, she asked, "Why? There's nothing for me here—"

"And there is in the South Pole? Tell me, Katara, what awaits you there?"

Her eyes flashed as she spun around, but he continued: "A lifetime of serving as father's secretary and brother's nanny? Never seeing your best friend? Seeing the Avatar sporadically? I mean, what kind of life is that? You said so yourself: you were finally looking forward to stability, and yet you're leaving again!"

"At least I have family there!" she cried. "It's the Southern Water Tribe…it's-it's m-my—it's where I grew up. And what is there for me here? Nali is leaving and-and-and _you_—"

"Exactly. Me," he said, taking her face in his hands and smashing his lips to hers.

Katara's eyes flew open, and she attempted—halfheartedly—to pull away; he held her tight, his arms snaking around her waist. She knew that she should pull away, that she shouldn't be in his arms, but she didn't care, not in that moment. She let herself melt into the kiss, into his touch. Her eyes slid shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His breath and tongue were hot in her mouth, and a shudder ran down her spine as his hands explored her hips and lower back; she could feel the warmth of his fingertips even through the material of her dress.

"Zuko…" Her breath was ragged, her voice a combination of a whisper and a sob, as his lips grazed the hollow of her throat, as his teeth pulled at her collar.

She, in turn, tugged furiously at the armor around his neck and shoulders; it was hindering their proximity and crushing her as he held her so close. It clattered to the ground—sending an echo through the empty courtyard—as she finally pulled it off, and he hoisted her into his arms.

"Stay." He breathed the entreaty into her ear softly. "Stay with _me_."

She ran her fingers through his thick, silky hair and tilted her head back as he pressed his face to her throat and nuzzled her neck. "I'll stay," she whispered, ignoring the stinging in her eyes.

She hadn't noticed him carrying her across the courtyard and into his bedroom. The shutters slammed against each other as the two of them stumbled in. She'd never seen Zuko's bedroom before, but found she was too distracted to take notice of it now. He placed her feet back down on the ground, and the back of her knees touched the frame of his bed. He could feel her racing pulse beneath his palm on her neck and knew his own heart rate rivaled it.

"Tell me to stop, if you want…"

"I don't," she whispered, her voice raspy. "Don't stop, Zuko."

Had this scared her, at all, in any way, she could have easily frozen the water around them, trapping him, or even bended the water in his blood, holding him, so she could get away. But she wasn't scared; well, she was, but the pounding of her heart, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, the tightening in her chest…it was a different type of fear. A good type. She knew this is how she wanted to respond to him. To Zuko.

"Stay the night with me," he breathed. He pulled away slightly, to look at her, to see her reaction, but she followed him, keeping the kiss intact. Her fingers buried in the collar of his robes, she scooted backwards onto the bed, pulling him with her.

"Katara…"

She lay back on the thick down comforter, keeping his arms around her waist.

He braced himself above her carefully.

"Zuko," she murmured against his lips. Taking his hand in hers, she guided it to the sash at her waist.

"Katara," he said more firmly this time, pulling back.

She sighed, trying to fight the desire coursing through her body, the tightening in her lower abdomen. "We're not children anymore, Zuko."

He was silent a moment as his eyes bored into hers and attempted to search her soul. "Is this what you want—"

"Spirits, yes!" she declared exasperatedly, but she let her mouth and body answer for her as she pulled his shirt over his head.

His fingers deftly untied the knot at her waist as his lips worked over hers.

* * *

There was a coalescence of their elements, their souls, their hearts, as they made love. There was no war or country to run or duties to be fulfilled; there was no heartache to fear, were no consequences to suffer; there was no one else, and nothing else mattered. The rest of the world just seemed to fade away entirely. There was a perfect completion in the union, and when they had exhausted each other, for the first time in a long while Katara was able to fall asleep at total peace with herself and the world around her—in Zuko's arms.

* * *

**Yup.**

**I know.**

**There you go…a _major_ turning point, I promise you. Sorry if this is a cliffie, but I want to warn you, especially my loyal readers, that this might be my last update for a while as I will be on vacation for the next week and three days after I get back I'm having surgery on my hand :/ Maybe I'll be able to type one-handed, we'll see. Anyway, I promise this story is not over, I will update as soon as possible, and it's headed in a (_wonderful_) direction you may not see coming…**

**Much love and many, _many_ thanks, lostnomore**

**Stay tuned...you won't be disappointed**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes! I'm back! Recovery is taking longer than I expected it to, but I'm getting there, and, hopefully, I'll start spitting out chapters again regularly soon. My hand feels pretty good right now so...fingers crossed! Thank you sooooo much for all your well wishes! That and your continued support of this story means the world! Now, without further adieu...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever

* * *

**

Zuko stirred as the sun ascended the horizon. The room was bathed in pale light, streaming subtly through the shutters, and it highlighted the treasure slumbering in his arms. Katara was spooned against him. Her long hair was tousled and spread wispily on the pillow beneath her, a lock or two curling around his neck. One of his arms supported her head while the other draped itself across her waist. Their fingers were intertwined.

He watched her for a minute, watched the early morning light play on the delicate, defined features of her cheek and nose and jaw. Her dark lashes fanned out beautifully from her eyelids, sealed in sleep. Her ribcage rose and fell steadily with each breath she took.

She was beautiful—and she was in his arms.

Reluctantly, he leaned over to press a kiss behind her ear. She stirred and groaned sleepily but did not wake. He withdrew his arms carefully and resettled her in the bed, bringing the sheets up to her chin.

In the semidarkness, he dressed, watching her as he did so.

He slipped from his room quietly. Already, the halls were bustling with life as servants scurried about. He spotted Nali and her nurse reaching for Katara's door and immediately intercepted them. The child giggled as he swept her up into his arms.

"Let's let Miss Katara sleep," he suggested casually. "Why don't we meet Uncle for breakfast?"

"You?" she asked, her arms around his neck.

He pretended to consider her, eyes narrowed, before smiling. "If you insist."

"You seem to be in a rather…pleasant mood this morning, Nephew," Iroh greeted, his tone noticeably suspicious as he and Nali entered the dining hall.

"Good morning to you, too, Uncle." He walked around the dining table and placed Nali in her seat. He served her and handed her a roll to gnaw on while he cut meat and fruit into pieces small enough for her to be able to feed herself.

"Not that it's a bad thing, it's just…Where's Miss Katara?"

"Sleeping, I believe. Let her sleep; we've a long journey ahead of us," he said as he pat the child's head affectionately. He then grabbed a bun and a mango from platters on the table for himself.

"No tea?" he asked, his voice grave.

"No, not this morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some matters of state to attend to."

Iroh watched his nephew vacate the room, a grim expression on his face. He was no fool; Zuko should know better. He could only pray hearts were not about to get broken.

He felt a tug on his sleeve. Nali looked up at him with wide, expectant eyes.

And—then—he knew it was too late. No heart in this family would remain unbroken once this child left.

Toph shuffled into the room sleepily and plopped down at the table.

"Good morning, Miss Bei Fong," Iroh greeted.

She grumbled in response and slapped her head down on her place setting, causing the silverware to clatter.

"Toph?" Nali asked, patting the back of the petite woman's head.

"Something wrong with your sleeping accommodations?"

"Only the fact that I'm in the same city as _those two_," she grit. "These palace walls and floors are pretty thin, you know. I didn't get any sleep last night…and neither did they."

Iroh sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"At least you didn't hear what I had to hear…all night," she groaned. "It was awful."

"Oh, my poor child."

"Yup. Those two owe me big time."

* * *

Katara woke with a smile on her face. It was just there. She felt so…right. Happy. She was happy. What else could matter?

She turned over to discover his side of the bed conspicuously empty, but a scrap of parchment sat atop his slept-on pillow. It read: "Meeting with generals. Feel free to stay in bed until I return."

She smiled as she burrowed deeper into the silk sheets. Although she could tell he had been long-since gone, she could still smell him on his pillow, feel his heat beside her. She could still feel his hands on her cheek and back and hips, exploring her body, _loving_ her.

She sighed contentedly.

Sunlight streamed through the windows on the wall behind the bed, illuminating the bedroom. Her eyes scanned his room. It was red—of course—but she was surprised to find his room smaller than her own. They were decorated very much the same, with a large, four-poster bed, a chest, a wardrobe. He didn't have a vanity, but then again, he was a guy; he had no need for one.

She pulled herself out of bed in search of the bathroom and slipped on Zuko's discarded tunic as she crossed the room. The tunic wasn't very feminine, but she attempted to adjust the collar to fit her better as she began formulating a plan to sneak back to her room without being seen. She tried, to no avail, to fix her tangled hair, and she washed her face over the sink. For a moment, she stared at her reflection in the small mirror; her eyes were bright and she couldn't stop smiling.

She was going over stealing across the courtyard when she emerged from the bathroom. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind suddenly.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," Zuko growled in her ear as he nipped her neck.

"No, that's not what you said. Actually, you didn't _say_ anything. You left a note."

"Pardon me if I have a country to run."

"Hmm. Don't know if I can do that," she stated indignantly. "You did leave me alone this morning."

He picked her up and began carrying her back to the bed. "Let me make up for it then. Nice shirt, by the way."

She laughed. "My clothes have gone missing, apparently."

"Couldn't have you getting dressed and leaving, now, could I?"

He lay her down gently and settled beside her. Neither of them said anything for a moment. His golden eyes memorized every plane and angle of her face, roamed over the curve of her delicate neck. Lying beside her, he adjusted her in his arms so her head rested on his chest. She could hear his strong heart beat steadily in her ear, like the rhythm of a drum.

"This armor is beginning to get on my nerves."

"I'm sorry." He smirked. "You were proficient at removing it last night, if it's any consolation."

Her face began to grow warm and she shoved his chest. "What time of day is it?" she asked distractedly.

"Midday."

She sat up suddenly. "Zuko!"

"What?"

"You didn't wake me! Half the day's wasted."

"Can you blame me?" he asked, slipping his hand inside her shirt.

"Zuko!" she admonished laughingly, slapping his hand away. Turning away from him, she crawled out of bed.

He got out of bed, too, and met her at its foot. "Katara," he said, taking her elbow gently.

She looked up at him.

His brow was furrowed. "You don't…you don't regret—"

"No," she said simply and sincerely, reaching to stroke his cheek. Truth was mirrored in her eyes.

"_But_…" she said, pressing a finger to his lips as he leaned down, "we do have obligations to others."

He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Clothes_," she said persistently. "Now."

Zuko sighed. "They're on the sofa."

She smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Thanks. Now get out so I can dress."

He opened his mouth, prepared to make some smart remark about staying to watch, but decided against it. He claimed another kiss and excused himself. "I'll wait for you in the sitting room."

"You don't have to—"

"It doesn't look all that good when a disheveled woman leaves the Fire Lord's bedroom unattended," he stated.

She quirked a brow. "Disheveled?"

"I'll just…make sure the hall is clear."

"All right, fine." She shoved him towards the door. "Now out."

* * *

Zuko had made sure the hall was clear, and they departed ways with a kiss outside his door. With that same smile, she continued down the family wing to Nali's room. The child was not there, but she spotted her, along with Toph, on the veranda.

"Hello, Sugar _Queen_," Toph greeted, her back to her. Feet planted firmly shoulder width apart, arms folded across her chest, she was watching—well, sensing Nali play in the garden.

"Um, hello? What's with the attitude?"

"Oh, _I'm_ sorry. Please pardon _my_ attitude. I didn't get much _sleep_ last night."

Katara was confused. "I'm sorry?" she tried.

Toph continued: "Thanks to you an' Sparky."

She froze and looked at her friend. "W-what?"

"Oh, you heard me, Sweetness, just like I heard the two of you."

Katara paled. "Oh, Toph! I'm so sorry! I didn't think—"

"Yeah, I'm sure _thinking_ wasn't quite high on your list of priorities last night."

"It's not what you think—"

"Then enlighten me, Sweetness," she demanded angrily. "You two have been circling each other for years. Even I can sense the attraction, like two magnets, practically. But you've never…" Toph's expression and tone softened dramatically. "Why now? What possessed you—"

"I love him," Katara blurted without thinking, and immediately her hand flew to her mouth.

The petite woman turned toward her, surprise on her face. "What?"

Katara was struggling to breathe; her heart was racing a million miles a minute.

"Whoa there, Sweetness. It's all right—"

"No," Katara said, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "No, Toph, it's not all right. It's not going to _be_ all right. He asked me to stay, Toph. Stay _with him_.

"He's become _such_ a good man. He's-he's caring and kind and-and considerate. And he's great with Nali. He'll be a wonderful father…and-and husband…"

"Sweetness—"

"But I can't stay! I-I just can't…" she cried, nearing hysteria.

Toph grabbed her by the shoulders as she began to fall and held her head in her lap. She stroked her hair soothingly.

"My father…his letter…I didn't tell him—I didn't tell Zuko I'm now betrothed," she said, her hand at her mother's necklace. "I spent the night with him and I didn't tell him—"

"You mean…" Toph hesitated, "he doesn't know?"

She sniffed loudly, frustrated. "That's what I just said! How…how am I supposed to marry a stranger when…when I lo—" Her sobs broke her speech and racked her body as she buried her face in Toph's skirt.

"Katara, stop. Stop beating yourself up." She was using her real name. Things must be bad.

Toph held Katara as she cried, as tears fell from her eyes like torrential rain. She wasn't one much for affection or even emotion, but she knew how deeply her friend was hurting and it hurt her, too, more than she'd ever admit.

"What should I do, Toph?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe you should tell Zuko."

Katara sat up suddenly, her grip fierce on Toph's arms. "I can't! I-I couldn't do that to him!"

"Maybe he can do something. Maybe he can talk to your father—"

"That exactly what he would do! He would try to fix everything with just his title and position and-and power and…and things don't work that way in the Water Tribe. The council will take it as an insult if he tries to intervene—"

"The council! Complete strangers are deciding your future—tying you forever to _another_ complete stranger—and you're worried about hurting their feelings!"

"Toph—"

"No, don't 'Toph' me. This is about your heart, Katara—"

"I _know_!" she insisted sharply. Then her voice faltered, and she whispered, "I know. But…but it's my duty…to the tribe—"

"Screw duty! Spirits, Katara, if you love him, how can you marry another man?"

"I…can't. But…I have to!"

"No, you don't. Your father will understand—"

"No," she said, shaking her head as more tears fell. "He won't."

Toph hesitated. "What about…Katara, won't you get in trouble for, you know, _being_ with Zuko?"

Katara took a steadying breath. "Yes."

"Then you can't go back! Katara—"

"He'll still have me, though; his father will see to it," she said quietly, bitter resignation in her voice. "I'm the chief's daughter."

Toph scrunched her brow. "Do you know him?"

Katara sighed. "No, but I know of him."

"And he's a loser, right?"

Katara didn't say anything.

Nali scampered over to them, but her bright smile faded when she saw the two women on the floor. "Kat-ra?" she questioned, nearing them. "Kat-ra 'kay?"

Katara pulled her arms from Toph's grasp and wiped at her cheeks. "Yes, sweetie, I'm all right," she said, holding her arms out to the child. Nali tucked herself into her embrace without hesitation.

"No, you're not," Toph stated solemnly.

"Not in front of her," she stated adamantly.

She scoffed. "She doesn't understand what's going on. I don't think you do, either."

"I understand! I understand _perfectly_! I _understand_ that I am to go to the South Pole to marry some councilman's son, and I am to be a good little wife, compliant and subservient and stupid. I am to cook for him and clean for him and bear him many healthy sons worthy of the Water Tribe," she spat, her voice growing bitter as her eyes filled with tears again. "So _excuse me_ if I—selfishly—want a smidgeon of happiness before I'm forced into a lifetime of misery."

Toph was quiet for a moment. "He loves you, you know."

Katara hugged Nali and squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the rising pain in her chest and abdomen. "I know."

"And you love him."

"Yes."

"You love each other! You're _in love_ with each other!"

"Toph! You don't need to remind me. I _know_!"

"You should tell him," she tried again.

"He'd just end up getting hurt. I'll leave for the South when our, ah, work in the North is complete," she said, wary of the treasure in her arms.

"No more hurt than when you leave him."

"Toph, please, just…please?" she begged.

"All right."

"And you have to promise not to tell him."

"I won't tell him, but I won't lie to him, either."

"Toph—"

"_No_, I draw the line there."

Katara sighed and wiped at her eyes again. "Will…will you visit me?" she asked brokenly.

"I'll visit you, but don't expect me to come to your sham of a wedding. I won't do it."

She looked at her best friend, pain and shock taking over her expression. "T-Toph! You…you're my best friend. I need you there—"

"I've tried to talk you out of it. I've done my part. Now you're all 'self-sacrifice,' you are _drowning_, but you're the only one who can save you now. Besides, I can't promise I won't send a nice pointy rock straight through that man's heart…if he even has one."

"Toph—"

"_No_."

Katara began to cry again and it took all of Toph's strength not to comfort her this time.

Nali looked as if she were about to cry. "Why Kat-ra cry? You hurt, Kat-ra?"

Katara smiled in spite of herself and wiped at her tears. "No, baby, I'm not hurt." She cradled the child to her chest and began to rock her. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Toph shook her head.

Everything was _not_ fine.

* * *

Zuko walked across the palace in silence. He had arrived at dinner early, eager to see Katara, only to discover she herself was late. So he had had to sit with his uncle, an odd silence between them, until the doors of the dining room blew open.

But it had just been Toph, who took her place beside Iroh without a word of greeting or acknowledgement. She had just stared blankly in front of her.

After a moment, he had attempted to ask, "Where's—"

"Not coming," she had snapped brusquely, thus ending all conversation for the night.

It had turned into a painfully long dinner.

Once in the confines of his room, he removed his armor and pulled his hair free of his headpiece and top-knot. He had dismissed his servants, too angry to want to deal with anybody.

_Was it something I said? Something I did?_ he questioned himself as he undressed, kicking over a stool as he crossed the room. The doubt and self-deprecation had begun.

A knock on his door interrupted him, and he wrenched it open roughly. "What?" he barked, but his anger faded when he saw it was Katara who had knocked.

"May I come in?" she asked quietly.

He stepped aside and shut the door behind her. She walked through his sitting room, her hands tucked behind her back.

He watched her for a moment before asking, "Did you need something?"

She looked at him, her brows scrunched, and her face grew red. "I…I thought I would stay, but if you don't—"

Zuko smiled—letting out a sigh of relief—and shook his head. "I'd like you to stay. I thought you were upset or something, though. You didn't come to dinner…"

She stepped into his arms. "I'd fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It's all right."

She sighed.

Taking her face in his hands, he tilted her head back and took in her appearance. Her eyes were red and a little puffy, as if she'd been crying. "Are you all right?" he question, his brow furrowed with worry.

"I'm fine," she assured, nodding.

He smoothed her cheek. "You look…you look upset."

"I'm not."

He eyed her.

Her arms wrapped around his torso, she gave him a slight shake and smiled. "I'm fine, Zuko. Really." She reached for his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. He kissed her back as heat began to flow through him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and her hands slipped into his tunic, her cold fingers burning the skin of his abdomen and back.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked seductively, catching his earlobe between her teeth.

It was all the prompting he needed.

* * *

Katara woke in Zuko's arms. If she were honest with herself, she'd admit that she had never really fallen asleep, but she wasn't exactly in the mood for honesty at the moment, not with herself or anyone else.

Gingerly, she ran her fingertips over the scar on his chest. He was asleep, soundly, and would sleep until the sun peeked over the horizon, she knew. She figured that was in about an hour. Then the two of them would gather Nali and say goodbye to Uncle and Toph and pile onto a Fire Nation Naval vessel.

Her heart was in her stomach, but she knew if she stirred or even sighed, she'd awaken Zuko.

She was unraveling at the seams. Her desires and her father's wishes and her duty to her people…they were all getting muddled, and being with him only made things worse. He confused her so much; he made her happy and at the same time miserable because she knew she could never truly have him. Just as, now, he could never have her.

So why was she setting them both up for terrible heartache?

She didn't have an answer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**

* * *

**

"Sweetness, you _know_ I'd _love_ to come with you…" Toph said as she and Katara stood near the private harbor, before earth turned to wood planks. They were alone, for now, and the sun had barely risen when they'd all made their way out of the palace toward the ship bound foe the North Pole.

"I know. Boats, ice…they're not your thing. It's all right."

Toph wrinkled her nose at her. "Is it?"

"Well, you know what I mean. It's all right that you don't come along."

"Hmm, right. So…I'll see you when you get back, right?"

Katara sighed and turned away from Toph. She saw Zuko and Nali saying their goodbyes to Iroh further down the dock. Zuko was holding the child in his arms like he had done so his entire life. "You know you won't, Toph. I already told you I'm not coming back here. I'm heading straight for the South Pole—"

"Have you told Sparky this? 'Cause I think it will be news to him. Last I heard, you'd promised to stay with him—"

"I never _promised_ anything!" Katara snapped angrily. "He-he…I only gave him the answer he wanted to hear. Nothing more."

Toph's jaw clenched. "So that's it, then. You never cared for him, did you? You just used him, and now you're going to leave him cold, literally, in the North Pole, while you go off and—"

"Don't! Don't you _dare_ insinuate that I don't have feelings for him! That's not it and you know it! I-I lo…he's everyth…but I have a duty to my family—"

"Oh, Sweetness," Toph sighed, her voice significantly softer. She reached for her trembling, crying friend and pulled her into her arms. "When will you realize the only duty you have is to yourself?"

Katara squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her friend's neck as tears fell from her eyes. "I'll miss you," she managed to whisper.

Toph sighed. "You, too, Sugar Queen," she said, patting her back. "Now, if you're gonna go through with this, you need to pull yourself together, 'kay? You can't let him see you like this."

Nodding, she sniffed and wiped her face.

"Much better," Toph said with a smirk.

Katara shook her head as a laugh caught with a sob in her throat.

"Can you just…promise me something?"

She hesitated. "Maybe."

"Just…don't resign yourself to this just yet. Give yourself time—and space—to think. And at least consider telling Zuko, please."

Katara stepped away and smoothed out wrinkles in her dress. "I'll think about it."

"I mean it, Sweetness. You're not alone in this. You never are."

She wrapped her arms around her friend again. "Thank you, Toph. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you will. Travel safe."

Katara shouldered her pack and headed down the dock without looking back at her friend; she didn't think she'd make it to the ship in one piece if she did. Soldiers marched to and fro alongside her, carrying large crates and their own packs. No one said anything to her until she neared the ramp where Iroh stood.

"Goodbye, Uncle," she said, trying to keep her voice level.

Iroh, however, pulled her into a solid hug. "Goodbye, my child. Keep that nephew of mine safe, will you?"

She laughed to keep from crying again. "I will."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and patted her cheek before allowing her to board the ship. There was something in his eyes, though, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she knew he had far more knowledge of her and Zuko's relationship than he let on, and it pained her. _Keep that nephew of mine safe._ That had included his heart.

Slowly, she walked up the gangplank. She could immediately feel the sea breeze on her face and in her hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled its captivating scent. She'd missed being at sea; she only wished they were headed out for a different reason.

Crewmembers marched to their stations, an older, graying man at the helm. The others secured dock lines and loaded crates of coal below deck. The ship was hard, with the dark iron and the sharp lines—distinguishably Fire Nation—but it no longer instilled either the fear or the anger it and its counterparts had during her journeys as a child.

No, now it just made her sad.

A young sailor approached her but avoided making eye contact. "Your cabins are located below deck, at the stern of the ship, miss."

She nodded her thanks and he dismissed himself.

She did not see either Zuko or Nali, but instead of going in search of them, she made her way to the rail of the ship. On this side, all she could see was ocean, blue, rough ocean. It both thrilled and terrified her. She felt the ship begin to quake and shift beneath her as it slowly chugged to life, but it did not leave port yet.

A new letter from Sokka that had arrived by messenger hawk early that morning burned a hole in her pocket. She had not yet read it, but she could only imagine what it said: either more of what her father had already related to her of duty and family, or an insensitive request for her to return with Fire Nation snacks. She rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

Staring out at the water, into infinity, where ocean seemed to meet sky in a long-awaited kiss, she begged for solace, for a grain of comfort…but the longer she stared, the more infinity seemed to mock her: for ocean and sky would never truly be able to meet. Never.

"We're ready for departure, my lord, whenever you are," she heard a sailor report behind her.

"Good. Tell the captain we're ready," Zuko replied.

"Yes, Fire Lord."

Katara heard footsteps behind her, but as she ship slowly moved from port she did not turn, not until a tiny body crashed into the backs of her legs and tiny arms wrapped around her thighs.

"Kat-ra!" Nali cried excitedly.

"Hello, little one," she greeted with a smile, reaching to place the child on her hip.

"This really big boat!"

She laughed. "Yes, I guess it is. Have you been running the Fire Lord ragged?" she asked, sneaking a glance at Zuko, who was still speaking with a crewmember.

"No running rag'd. I run circles, but I not 'lowed near rail; he said me."

"Who said?"

"Zuko," she said with a large grin.

"Ah. Of course."

The little girl rested her head in the crook of Katara's neck, and Katara rocked on her heel gently. How she longed for this…

"I like boats," the child mumbled sleepily. "I like water, too."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah."

"I like water, too. Did Zuko get you out of bed too early?"

Nali nodded, her hair tickling Katara's chin. "He say we go on trip on boat. You and me and Zuko."

Katara stroked her hair. "Yeah, we're going on a trip," she said, hoping the child could not detect the sadness creeping into her voice.

"Where we going, Kat-ra?"

Before she could answer, Zuko joined them.

She tried to be as warm and open as possible, but she found herself struggling to do so. How could he be so calm and-and composed about this? Didn't he care for Nali at all? Didn't he care for _her_?

And yet there he stood, the paragon of ease, the leader her was.

"Tired already?" he asked, tugging a lock of Nali's hair affectionately.

The little girl grinned sheepishly and buried her face deeper in Katara's neck.

Katara, somehow, managed to sigh good-naturedly. "What do you expect? You woke her up at the crack of dawn."

"Well, your cabins are ready if my two Waterbenders didn't get enough sleep last night. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable." He looked at Katara. "I had Nali's things placed in your room. I assumed—"

She smiled softly, grateful. "Yes, that's fine. Thank you."

He nodded. Placing a hand at the small of her back, he said, "Let me show you."

She let him lead her to the stern of the ship, through a door, and down some stairs.

"These are your rooms," he said, indicating to the doors on their right, "and my room and study are across the hall. The dining hall is down the corridor. You do, however, have free roam of the entire ship, although I would ask you to steer clear of the boiler room and the crew's quarters."

"I think that's a reasonable enough request." Katara looked at Nali. "What do you say? Should we explore the ship a bit more? Or take a nap before lunch?"

"I not tired," Nali insisted even as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Uh-huh. Well," she said, turning to Zuko. She hesitated less than a second before gripping his collar with one hand, "We will see you at lunch then."

She tugged ever so slightly and claimed a quick kiss from the Fire Lord before slipping into her room. She was pleasantly surprised by her cabin's decor. It wasn't all harsh colors and sharp lines and intimidating furnishings. Although it wasn't at all equivalent to the grandness of the palace, the room was elegant and classic in design: the bed was neatly made with cream colored linens that matched the draperies; the divan that sat low to the ground in the corner was a deep garnet color, as was the matching ottoman; the armoire was grand piece of dark wood, mahogany maybe, that was covered in intricate carvings and minute details; an oriental rug covered the harsh, cold metal flooring. It was subtle grandeur, and it was perfect.

She opened the armoire to find her clothes neatly arranged, as well as a few dresses that were significantly tinier.

"My dresses!" Nali declared excitedly, although her childish enunciation came out "dwethes!"

"Yup," Katara confirmed, placing the girl on the ground. She walked over to the bed. "And this," she said, pulling out the trundle drawer, "is your bed."

The child's face lit up and she took a running start to jump on the plush mat. Her tiny, slippered feet wrinkled the tightly tucked bed sheet as she jumped up and down. Katara laughed at the sight, her heart managing to lift from the muck it had sunk into. Hadn't she promised herself to cherish these last days with the child?

"Oh you," she said in mock annoyance. "I told the Fire Lord we were going to take a nap. You're going to make a liar out of me."

"Five more minutes!"

Katara rolled her eyes but smiled. "Fine. But only five."

She made her way over to the divan and curled her feet beneath her. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she removed the single sheet of rolled parchment. She cut through the brown wax with her nail and unfurled the letter. Maybe hearing from Sokka wasn't the best decision to make the first day of their journey, but she figured she might as well get it over with. With a sigh and a quick glance at Nail, she began to read:

_Katara,_

_Soooooo...I don't exactly know where to begin._

_Maybe I'll, ah, break the ice a bit first—_

Only Sokka could make a letter sound awkward.

—_Suki's pregnant! Again! We're thrilled and I know you are too. You'll have another nephew in a matter of months._

_Now, down to business. I want you to know I think Father is being a complete, unreasonable jerk, and I am totally opposed to his and the council's "decision" regarding your "impending nuptials." I think it's a load of ostrich horse crap and I am fighting him tooth-and-nail for you, as I know you would were you here. After all you've done for not only the tribe but for the world, you deserve some semblance of respect and should be allowed to choose your own partner, not have Kohn the douche forced on you—in thirty or forty years, of course, when I'm old and grey and blind and too crippled to strangle the guy._

_Anyway, maybe it's best if you hide out in the Fire Nation, help Zuko a bit longer. We—Suki, Toph, Aang, and I—are all behind you, and I'm sure Zuko will be too._

_I love you, little sister._

_Don't do anything stupid._

—_Sokka_

_P.S. When you do come home, though, I would _really_ appreciate it if you brought back some Fire Nation delicacies with you. I know Zuko probably has them stockpiled in that palace of his. These sea prunes are killing me!_

Katara had to reread the letter twice, blinking tears out of her eyes as she did so.

She never thought Sokka would be so-so-so…

She couldn't even find the words for it. Sokka was on her side, and he was fighting for her. It was almost too much to believe.

Her throat constricted and her chest tightened as she struggled to breathe. She heaved a big, heavy sigh as she attempted to regain control.

"Kat-ra? You cry?" Nali asked, coming over to lean against the divan next to Katara.

Katara wiped her eyes. "No, I'm just tired, that's all."

"Oh, okay. I take nap now."

She looked at the round face of the wide-eyed child and smiled. "Sounds good. I think I will, too."

After tucking Nali in, Katara stripped to her underclothes and climbed into her own bed, the exhaustion of the morning wearing on her, and sleep overcame her before her thoughts and worries and fears could.

* * *

Four glorious hours later, Katara woke, her resolve managing to improve her attitude some.

Until she saw three dark heads on the other side of the divan in the living area.

Quietly, her brow scrunched in confusion, she crawled out of bed and grabbed her robe. As she slipped on the robe and approached the sofas, she saw it was two young women, sitting and playing with a wide-awake Nali.

"Hello?"

Startled, the two girls scrambled to their feet and faced Katara before bowing low, their long black hair falling over their shoulders.

"Oh! We're sorry to disturb you, Miss," one of them said. She looked up. "I don't know if you remember me—"

Katara smiled and relaxed. "Yun. Yes, I remember you. You helped me get ready for that awful state dinner."

Yun smiled but, fearing impertinence, hid her smile behind a delicate hand. She cleared her throat. "Um, we've been assigned to your retinue for the duration of this trip, Miss. This is my younger sister, Suyan."

The other girl bowed lower as her sister said her name.

Katara sighed. "No need for formalities, girls."

Both girls looked up at her.

"That means no bowing," Katara clarified.

Suyan looked horrified. Yun smiled again.

"And thank you, really, but I don't need you assigned to my…" She searched for a synonym but could not find one, "retinue. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Suyan's brows scrunched and she opened her mouth to object, but Yun held her arm out. The woman, who, at best was a year or two older than Katara, had the glimmer of a smirk on her thin lips and in her brown eyes.

"The Fire Lord assigned us to serve you himself. We cannot simply refuse him."

Katara opened her mouth to interject but Yun was not finished.

"Perhaps…you can think of us as traveling companions then?"

"Yun!" Suyan cried, mortified. "You cannot! Ming said—"

Katara's eyes grew wide and she quickly glanced around the room. "Ming's not here, is she?"

Yun laughed. "No, she's not. And it's all right, Suyan; Miss Katara is different." She looked at Katara. "She's not your average noblewoman."

Katara smirked. "I'm not a noblewoman at all. Traveling companions, you say? Couldn't we be…friends?"

Suyan blanched and her eyes grew very wide as she looked to her older sister.

Yun, however, smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Miss Katara, hold still," Yun commanded through gritted teeth as she attempted to do the last buttons of Katara's dress. Katara was late for lunch and they were scrambling down the hallway, Yun working on the dress, Suyan finishing her hair as they walked. Nali skipped contentedly behind the trio.

"And you said you could take care of yourself," Katara heard the younger girl mumble under her breath.

Katara sighed. "What's with this 'Miss Katara' business? I thought I told you it is just Katara."

"Well, 'just Katara,' we may be friends in private, but in public, we are your servants, and must behave as such."

She frowned and let out a halfhearted "ouch" as Suyan pulled at her hair.

"How do you deal with these curls?" the girl whined.

Katara swatted at her hand as they approached the dining hall. "Come here, Nali," she said, holding out her hand.

The child did as told until she looked ahead and sprinted into the dining hall by herself.

Katara sighed.

"Just…one…more," Yun said. Then she patted her shoulder and sighed. "There. And don't fret; there's only one formal lunch: the first day at sea. Breakfasts and lunches from now on are casual; only dinners are formal."

"Great. And we're _only_ at sea…what? A week? That's _only_ seven formal dinners—"

"No complaining," Yun snapped.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Ming," Katara stated with a scowl.

Yun giggled at the same time she gave Katara a small shove. "Get in there and greet your man."

Katara's jaw dropped at the older girl's audacity but just as she was about to voice her own opinions on the subject, Yun gave her another shove and she stumbled into the dining hall. Her eyes shot up, taking in the room. The three men already present stood at her arrival; Zuko, at the head of the table with Nali happily in his arms, and two others who only looked vaguely familiar.

A glimmer of a smile passed over Zuko's serious features, but quickly vanished as he maintained his facade. He rounded the table and approached her, offering her his arm graciously, which she took.

"Gentlemen," he said, "allow me to present Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara, this is Admiral Jee, who is serving as captain during our voyage, and Lieutenant On, serving as first mate."

Both men bowed politely, and she, in turn, inclined her head. "It's nice to meet you both."

Zuko led her to her seat, at his right, and once he seated himself, the other two seated themselves, On to her right and Jee directly across from her.

"Jee…" she said. "Wasn't there a Lieutenant Jee?"

Jee smiled. "That was I."

Zuko smirked. "He's been promoted since I became Fire Lord, and rightly so."

"I'm glad you think so, my lord."

Katara observed the obvious camaraderie between the two men with keen interest. Zuko so rarely got along with anybody it surprised her when he did. This almost resembled a friendship.

Jee looked at Nali, who was picking food off of Zuko's plate and paying no attention to the adults. "So this whole escort is for this little lady."

Zuko nodded once.

"We're taking her home, where she belongs," Katara said. Only Zuko seemed to catch the bitterness in her statement. His eyes narrowed slightly in her direction and she noticed his jaw tense ever so slightly.

"I think it's a bold, honest move, literally and symbolically. It is a tragedy, however, that even seven years after the war reparations are still being made."

Katara leaned forward. "Symbolically? How so?"

Jee seemed to look to Zuko for permission to continue. "Well, consider the Earth Kingdom. During the war, Fire Nation colonies were established. To this day, there are Fire Nation citizens residing—peacefully now—within Earth Kingdom boarders. This point of contention was one of the reasons negotiations took so long. For good reason, Earth Kingdom citizens were wary of Fire Nation citizens remaining on their land, but we couldn't simply uproot thousands of people from places that had become their home. The issue was eventually settled.

"My point is, though, we had no colonies in either Water Tribe. It was harder to make things…right, and they were far less willing to accept. The little we could give them was hardly enough."

"I still don't understand…"

"Returning the child to her homeland…that will go a long way in symbolic recompense: righting wrongs that should have been addressed a long time ago."

Katara, biting her cheek, nodded in understanding. But, in truth, she felt as if ice water were running through her veins.

It had never occurred to her that this was merely a political move of Zuko's.

The rest of dinner seemed to rush past her in a blur. She couldn't remember eating or conversing any further, but when the men stood and Zuko offered her his arm once more, she surmised no action of hers—or lack there of—had roused their suspicions.

Nali was the one to pull her from her daze.

"We go up, Kat-ra!" the child declared, tugging her hand insistently.

Katara blinked. "What?"

"Up!"

She looked at Zuko and removed her arm from his grasp. "Okay." She allowed Nali to lead her down the corridor, and then helped her up the steps; she could hear Zuko's footsteps behind them.

Nali stumbled through the hatch and proceeded to sprint across the moonlit deck. Katara sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead, and willed the child to stay away from the ship's rails. She looked at Zuko, whose eyes were following Nali's movements acutely: brows furrowed, eyes narrowed.

An ache so immense began to consume Katara's chest. She knew she had questioned it over and over, but she still did not understand how could he care for Nali and still let her go. How could he watch and guard her like a father and still be so able to let her go?

How he could care for _her_ and still send the child away.

It was going to destroy Katara.

The deck of the ship was dark, the only light coming from the moon and a few scattered lanterns. It was quiet, too, with only a few sailors out.

She looked at Zuko again and tried to keep her heavy sigh inaudible. His eyes cut over to hers and searched her face intently, his jaw tensing as he did so.

"Zuko," she began, "if I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?"

"Of course," he said, bringing his arms up to envelop her.

She pushed him away, refusing to succumb to his touch, needing a clear mind. Her eyes bored into his, searching, accusing, pleading, before she spoke. "Please…tell me. Are you really taking Nali back because…because it's what's best for her? Or is it just a political move of yours?"

* * *

**Sorry if cliffies drive you mad, but in my opinion, chapters with cliffies are better than no chapter at all. And it's a longer-than-usual chapter, so there you go. We're almost there! I'm guesstimating five or six chapters left, plus an epilogue. Thanks for sticking around! 'Til next time :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

Zuko just stared at Katara for a moment, his eyes and expression unreadable. She thought he wasn't going to answer her. It took her back to years past, when he had been stoic and unapproachable. When he had been Fire Lord Zuko, not _Zuko_. Hadn't they grown past that?

Then he took a step toward her and wouldn't allow her to back away. "Are you serious, Katara?"

She pressed her hands to his chest. "Just…answer me. Please."

"Of course it's for Nali. Why would you—"

"Zuko, please. Don't treat me like a child. I'm not stupid. I just can't believe I didn't see this sooner. It makes so much sense—"

"See _what_? There's nothing to see. Katara, we've talked about this."

"I know, but I just don't…I literally _don't_ understand how you can be so…_okay_ with letting her go!"

Zuko scowled as if he'd been punched in the gut. He took a step back and stared down at Katara with hard eyes.

"'Okay'? You think I'm _okay_ with-with leaving her there?" His voice was suddenly inundated with quiet rage.

Katara swallowed. "I don't know what to think," she admitted softly.

Zuko's glare did not waver.

"I know we've been over this," she affirmed. "But losing her…it's going to destroy me."

"And you think I won't be as affected?" he asked, clearly taken aback by her insinuation. He grabbed her arm to grasp her full attention, pulling her toward him. He looked down at her, his eyes intense. "I held that child for a week while she cried. I felt her heart race as she held onto the only person she trusted enough to touch her. A child should never be that fearful, Katara, and to see the terror in her eyes…" He shook his head and let the sentence die. "You weren't there. You don't know. You couldn't possibly know that gut-wrenching feeling of having to see her like that. But I do. And I promised myself, then and there, that I would do what was best for_ that child_, no matter the personal cost to me. I would do anything for that little girl. If I could keep her as my own…I would…

"You have no idea what's going on in here," he said, holding a clenched fist over his heart. "But to imply that I don't care about her, that my only concern is my political career…you should know me better than that, Katara.

"We cannot be the selfish ones here."

Katara shook her head, the stinging in her eyes becoming unbearable, and she pressed her forehead to Zuko's chest. She grabbed onto him with both hands, desperate for his touch now, for the comfort that surely accompanied it. He lifted her into his arms, for they could not get any closer in that moment.

Although breathing became nearly impossible, she refused to cry. She would not cry. She'd done enough crying to last her a lifetime, and she would not cry now.

Zuko held her and stroked her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth. "I didn't mean—"

"Shh, that's enough. I know."

She felt him press his lips to her temple, felt his warm hands at her back. She felt him everywhere. He had touched the very depths of her soul, and there was no changing that.

"I'm going to miss her. _So much_," she confessed. _I'm going to miss_ you.

Zuko didn't respond, but she could sense his sentiments were very much the same.

They stood tangled in each other's arms for a while, content with the companionable silence. She pressed her lips to the armored front of his chest and began to count his heartbeats. _One two. Three four. Five six._

"I think someone's worn herself out," he whispered.

Katara shifted in his arms to look over her shoulder. She smiled at the sight that reached her eyes: Nali was curled into a tight ball on the ship's deck, her thumb securely in her mouth. She extracted herself from the embrace but kept one of Zuko's hands firmly within one of her own and walked over to the slumbering child. Zuko scooped her up with one steady hand and supported her against his chest. Nali didn't stir in the least.

They walked, hand-in-hand, back toward their cabins.

Below deck, Zuko tucked Nali beneath the sheets of the trundle.

Katara stood in the doorway, watching him as he cared for the little girl lovingly, and held her arms out to him. He enveloped her again, and she felt him release a heavy sigh.

"Goodnight, Katara," he said.

"Zuko…I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"It's just…I mean…I guess I thought you'd put us in the same room for this voyage," she admitted.

Zuko stepped back and ran a hand down his face, turning his gaze upon Katara. He was choosing his words carefully. "I don't want to make assumptions about…us, about our relationship. I'm not going to _assume_ you'll want to share my bed all week."

Katara looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I…appreciate that. Honestly, Zuko, I do." She crossed the room and tenderly placed her hands on his arms above his elbows.

"But…" he prompted.

She shook her head. "No 'but.' We'll just take this…one day at a time," she said, her hands sliding down to grasp his. "How about we sleep in my bed tonight?"

Looking down at her, he quirked his brow. "With…Nali in the room?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation and had to restrain herself from whacking him. "I said _sleep_. That doesn't always connote other things."

He leaned down and kissed her, brushing her hair away from her face.

Katara wished he wouldn't, wished he wouldn't be so sweet and kind all the time.

But she kissed him back, helping him free of his armor.

Without pulling away, he sat her on the edge of the bed and pulled the slippers off her feet before kicking off his own boots. Instead of deepening the kiss, like she thought he would, his lips became softer as he laid her back on her bed. He then settled beside her and wrapped his arms around her midsection, pulling her back against him.

"No blankets?" she whispered breathlessly.

"I'll keep you warm," he answered. He pressed his lips to her neck. "Goodnight, Katara."

She grabbed one of his hands, lacing their fingers together, and burrowed deeper into the warmth of his embrace. "Goodnight, Zuko."

* * *

Katara managed to focus all her energy the next five days into her makeshift family, finally forgetting the fate that awaited them all at their destination. She spent her mornings with Nali, whether that meant running around the ship or creating an ice rink on deck, and her afternoons she usually spent in her living area with Yun and Suyan, laughing and conversing with the two women as if she had known them her whole life. They laughed until her sides hurt and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, and it felt good to laugh like that. Her nights, after dinner, were spent with Zuko, and Yun would watch Nali if she wanted more privacy than a three-year-old's presence warranted.

There was less than two days of their trip left, and that knowledge was beginning to eat at her, even lying in Zuko's arms. She tried to push it away, but it was like a fly in her face, a constant pest. When she should have been enjoying her last days with him, her worry was stealing her time and her attention.

Moonlight shone through Zuko's cabin window, allowing her sight of him. Neither of them was asleep, but they did not speak. Katara rested her head on Zuko's shoulder, her chest still heaving slightly, and she felt his lips on the crown of her head. His arms came around her shoulders, and their legs were tangled.

She was finally on the verge of sleep, her eyes already closed, when she heard his voice.

"Katara," he started, shifting her slightly in his arms.

"Hmm?"

"What happened with Aang?"

She was silent for a moment and did not look up at him. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Zuko had avoided this subject for a long time. Understandably, it made him uncomfortable, but he felt he needed to know. A part of him wanted her to open up to him in that way, and it was time for her to be honest about something. "It's just, the two of you seemed…" He bit his tongue, stopping himself. If Katara didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't force her.

After a moment, she sighed. "You're right. Succeeding the war, Aang and I…we were…together. For a while. I guess." She pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead, her eyes squinting open. "I don't know. It's…really hard to put into words."

He wisely remained silent even as she sat up. Bringing her knees to her chest, she said, "After traveling with Aang during the war, it was…easy to develop feelings for him, I guess you could say. I mean, I was just a girl, just a naive…girl. Back then, _being_ with someone meant nothing more than a simple embrace or chaste kiss, if that." She lifted a slender shoulder helplessly and looked back at him. "By all accounts, Zuko, I was a child. I…I should have returned to the South Pole with my brother and father. I should have gone with my family.

"But I was in love. And Sokka was in love. And Gran Gran was in love. And Dad was busy trying to rebuild home. And the war had made me grow up too quickly. I felt as though I was fully grown, as though I was wise enough to make grown up decisions myself." Her voice grew bitter with resentment. "It was like…nothing was like it should have been, but I…I didn't see it that way. No, I saw it as the perfect opportunity to travel the world with my boyfriend."

She sighed again as her voice faded, her shoulders heaving with the effort. Tentatively, he reached to stroke her cheek with the backs of his fingers, and she leaned into his touch.

She continued: "But traveling with Aang by myself wasn't the same as traveling in a group. It was fine, I guess, but it wasn't what I had expected. Before, we'd had purpose, but with the war over, it's like he just went back to his nomadism—traveling with no real destination, no purpose. And it was like, suddenly, it was just the two of us, two kids…and Appa and Momo.

"And then the homesickness set in." She shook her head almost aggressively, staring at the sheets. "But I couldn't get homesick in front of him." Her voice was soft if broken. "No, somehow he'd manage to remind me that he didn't have a home or family to return to."

Katara turned around and looked at Zuko, her eyes almost pleading with him, begging him to understand. "He…he wanted me to be his girlfriend without being my boyfriend…if that makes any sense at all. In so many ways, Aang, too, was still a child, but he'd never get his childhood back, not ever. So he took it upon himself to try to control…everything, every little aspect of our days, from where we traveled to whom we visited. I mean, I understood. Not only was he the Avatar, but he was also an Airbender. He needed freedom…but what he wanted was control. He wanted to be able to pick up and fly off at a moment's notice—even if that meant leaving family or friends, _my_ family and friends. La forbid I even asked to visit my father or Sokka or…or you if it wasn't on his schedule. He liked having me on his arm, and he liked my companionship—sometimes—but he was-_is_ a nomad, and nomads don't travel with…baggage. They can't. And that's what I became: baggage."

"Katara, Aang had no right to make you feel that way, to cause you this much hurt, but you can't really believe he thought—"

"Please let me finish, Zuko. I-I need to finish."

He sighed. He was growing steadily angry with the young monk and didn't know how much longer he'd be able to sit still. Instead of doing something rash, he reached for Katara and brought her to his chest. She rested her head above his heart.

"As much as I loved Aang, I never _loved_ him, now that I think back on it. I loved feeling needed and wanted and appreciated…

"But with you, everything's different. You make me feel different. You don't make me feel like I'm your possession or your war-prize; neither do you make me feel like…baggage, like I'm a burden to bear. I hate to say it, I truly do, because the comparison's not fair, but Aang never made me feel the way you make me feel. Sure, we were just children then and we are adults now, but my heart didn't even stutter when Aang said he loved me; yet sometimes, when I catch your eye, I think my heart will pound right out of my chest."

She was rambling, she knew, but she wanted him to hear it all—how she really felt—before their world caved in around them.

"I never wanted to _be_ with Aang the way I…want to be with you." Her whispered confession was muffled as she pressed her face into his chest. The arm around her waist pulled her closer to him and he brushed her hair from her eyes with his free hand. He held her as she sighed and he allowed her a moment to let her breathing return to normal.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He didn't know what else to say.

She attempted a shrug. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I just…was it supposed to feel like that?"

He hesitated. "What?"

She took a deep breath.

"He shouldn't have treated you that way," he insisted.

"It wasn't intentional or anything. He was just…lost for a while after the war."

Zuko wasn't sure he liked her defending Aang's actions.

"Finally, I decided to put my foot down. I told him I wanted to go home. I wanted to salvage what was left of _my_ childhood. I was still only sixteen, and I wanted to live in my father's home for a while before I got mar—while I still could. Anyway, when I told him I was going home, that I wouldn't travel with him any more, he was only angry for a day. _A day._ He did his little 'fly-off-and-pout' stunt, but then he returned, perfectly fine. I…I tried to get him to come with me—my dad would have welcomed him with open arms—but he-he just wouldn't. Then he flew me back to the Southern Water Tribe. 'Goodbye, Katara.' That's all he said. Like…none of the things I'd done for him for two years meant anything. I mean, I know that's not true, but…" Again, she shrugged. "I was no longer his waterbending teacher. I was no longer his girlfriend. It was like I'd suddenly become—"

"Katara, stop." He shifted her in his arms and moved her arms so they encircled his neck.

She buried her face in his shoulder and held onto him tightly. She was falling apart. Again. She was becoming vulnerable. Again. She had promised herself she wouldn't, and yet here she was…

"You're blaming yourself," he whispered angrily, though the anger was not directed at her. "You cannot _blame_ yourself. _You_ did nothing wrong."

Katara was silent a moment. She could hear Zuko's steady heartbeat. She could feel his warmth beneath her. He was real. He was with her. _This is real._ She tried to ignore a painful tug at her heart at this realization as she tried to press on. They may not have always agreed—they _still_ did not always agree—but Zuko had never judged her. He had never tried to make her become someone she wasn't. Neither did he make her want to be someone she wasn't; he made her want to be a better version of herself, yes, but he had never pushed her to be someone she couldn't be. He just wanted her to be…Katara. He had understood her need to confront Yon Rha, and he had helped her. And he'd gotten the scar she'd now kissed numerous times _saving_ her.

What more could she ask for?

"I don't," she finally whispered. "I don't blame myself. Heartache happens; I know that. I just wish that he'd understood that it wasn't that I hadn't loved him…it was more I wasn't _ready_ to love _anybody_. I couldn't meet these high expectations he had for us, it was just…too much. I think even today he still does not fully understand why I 'left' him." She took a deep, steadying breath. "But…I think we're both a lot better off."

She rolled over and moved to straddle his waist, bracing a hand on either side of his head on the wall behind him. "I know I am."

His hands slid to her hips. "Yeah?"

She nodded and her hair fell to curtain her face. "Yeah."

In one swift move, he flipped her so that he hovered above her. Gently, he pressed his torso to hers, leaning against her slightly. His eyes looked to hers and her lips intermittently. "I'm really glad you think so."

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her arms threading through his. He returned her kiss wholeheartedly. That recurring fire rekindled, and that familiar tightening in her abdomen returned. However, her heart clenched as well.

She loved this man.

She still couldn't believe it, that this man was the same boy who had tormented her for nearly a year, that this was the same brash prince. That he was now the Fire Lord with a soft spot for a blue-eyed orphan. And yet here she was, falling head over heals…for him.

Correction: she had all ready fallen.

She. Loved. This. Man.

But the knowledge that, soon, she would have to break both their hearts was proving too much.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**

* * *

**Katara found that, the next morning, Zuko had not awakened her. Sun was streaming brightly into the room through the window, and a now-cold breakfast sat on a tray beside the bed. She sat up and stretched, her eyes scanning the room.

She wanted to freeze time. She didn't care if they never made port again. If she and Zuko and Nali could stay on their boat and never return to reality…if they could just get lost at sea…

But she knew her musings were childish and unrealistic, cowardly even. She couldn't stay in that bed forever. Zuko and she both had duties that required their attention, and unfortunately they did not cross paths.

_Besides,_ she tried telling herself. _He needs a weak Fire Nation courtier as a wife, one who will smile complacently and win the hearts of the people, not a strong Water Tribe woman. Not a Waterbender. Not me._

She slipped on her robe but gasped when the air assaulted her as she opened the cabin door. They were nearer to the North Pole, and it was evident it in the suddenly frigid air. Expelling a breath, she hurried to her room and let the door slam behind her.

"Oh, dear."

Katara looked up at the sound of Yun's voice. The woman was approaching her and shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Come. Let's get you layered up. We're no longer in the Fire Nation," she said, taking her arm and leading her toward the wardrobe.

"No, we're not," Katara agreed.

"Suyan, go make Katara a fresh pot of tea."

The younger woman nodded duteously and exited the room.

Katara sighed as Yun began digging through her dresses. "What did I say about waiting on me?"

"Well, what would you have us do? If we enjoy some tea with you, will that ease your guilt?"

"I guess so."

"Then we will. Now, which dress do you like better?"

She looked at the selections she was holding up and scowled. "We're not at the North Pole yet. Those are both too thick."

"_You_ have not been outside. It's freezing out there!"

"I'm from the South Pole. I'm used to the cold," she insisted. "Just…something with a few less layers?"

Yun sighed and rolled her eyes, but turned back to the wardrobe.

Katara looked around her room—for an escape, possibly—but her eyes froze on the wrapped bundle on her bed. "Nali?" She crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Nali was wrapped tightly in thick blankets and in a deep sleep, snoring lightly. She reached to brush the curls from her face, only to find the child's skin abnormally warm.

"What's wrong with her?" Katara demanded.

"I think she has a cold," Yun stated simply.

"A cold? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come get me?"

"It's a cold, Katara. Colds are common in close quarters. She'll be fine—"

"That's not the point! You should have come to me—"

"I did! She started looking ill after you had gone to bed, but she slept fine last night. I went to fetch you this morning, but the Fire Lord caught me in the hallway. He came in and checked on her before going to consult the crew physician. He should be back any minute now."

Katara frowned, her mouth snapping shut, but she looked back at Nali.

Suyan returned, her arms laden with a tea tray, and she set it in the sitting area.

"Katara, come get dressed and have some tea."

Katara was silent for a moment before speaking. "I need some water."

"Katara—"

"I'm a healer! I can heal her."

Yun laughed, the sound a mix of exasperation and disbelief. "She doesn't need _healing_. It's a cold! It will help her build defenses against other diseases and the fever will burn away the illness; it's her body fighting for her."

"But she's sick!" she insisted.

"Everyone gets sick. She's not dying. Let nature take its course."

"Yun, I asked you for water," Katara said, standing.

Yun, her arms crossed, stared across the room at Katara and didn't move.

"Yun—"

Katara's warning was cut off as Zuko strode into the room. "The physician's coming. I'm having the cook make soup, as well. That should be ready soon." He had been addressing Yun, but he then spotted Katara. "Hey."

"You," she spat, contempt dripping from her voice.

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed.

"We'll be outside if you need us, my lord," Yun said, bowing and dismissing herself. Suyan followed her out, closing the door behind her.

Bracing himself, Zuko asked, "What's wrong, Katara?"

She let a pause sit before responding slowly. "Why…did you not wake me when you found out she was sick?"

He stood a bit straighter and she noticed his jaw clench defensively. "When Yun told me she was sick, I came in to check on her before waking you," he explained. "When I found she had nothing more than a slight fever, I saw no need to disturb you."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's fine, Katara—"

"Don't! Don't 'Katara' me! You should have woken me up!"

"So you could do _what_ exactly?"

"I can heal her!"

Zuko nearly rolled his eyes. "It's a cold, Katara. She's a child. I think runny noses are pretty common with young children."

"How would you know? 'Cause you've spent so much time with children, right?"

"And you have?"

Katara's eyes flashed.

"If she were truly sick, you know I'd be on my knees, begging you to heal her. But she's not. She's fighting it off well and she'll be stronger when she's better. You'll make her more vulnerable to illness if you just take it out of her system. You won't be there for her the next time she's sick."

She said nothing for a moment, and he knew he had struck a nerve with the "you won't be there next time" line. But she also knew it was the truth. And that she was overreacting.

"Kat-ra?"

Katara spun on her heel at the sound on Nali's soft voice. She knelt at the bedside and reached for the child's small, outstretched hand. "Hey, baby."

Nali coughed feebly and squirmed in her cocoon of blankets. She caught Katara's eyes and her lower lip shot out in a pout. "I sick, Kat-ra."

Katara stroked her forehead. "I know, baby."

"My throat hurt."

What was she supposed to say? "I know. I'm sorry. T-try to go back to sleep, okay?"

Nali nodded, but her gaze went past Katara. "Zuko?"

Katara heard Zuko come up behind her, but her eyes remained on the child.

"I sick," she told him.

"I know."

"You stay?"

Zuko leaned over Katara and tucked Nali's arm back beneath the blankets. "I'll stay. You get some sleep."

"Okay," she said, her eyelids already fluttering.

Zuko patted her stomach. "Good girl." He put his hand on Katara's shoulder as he addressed her. "We need to talk."

She shied away from his touch and stood, rubbing her palms on the soft material of her robe. "Yes, we do."

Leading him into the sitting area, out of slumbering Nali's earshot, she began to pace in front of the sofas. She was fuming and could hardly think of the words she had a desire to hurl at him. Maybe she'd just waterbend him off the ship.

"Katara—"

"Be quiet, Zuko."

Zuko shifted his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for the onslaught of Katara's wrath.

"You have no idea how angry I am right now."

"I don't—"

"You have no right to question my parenting skills!" she finally spat, throwing her arms out like a petulant child.

He would have laughed had Katara's expression not warned him against it. "Because I disagree with you on how to treat her illness, I'm questioning your parenting skills? Listen to yourself, Katara. Does that also mean you're questioning _my_ parenting skills?"

Katara opened her mouth to respond, but Zuko wasn't finished.

"And let me remind you that neither of us is a parent—I am not her father and you are not her mother, no matter how much we may wish that were different. So whatever skills we have miraculously managed to acquire are bound to be lacking in certain aspects. If you believe your knowledge far surpasses my own, as well as the experience of seasoned servants and physicians, please, let me know. Until then, do not question _my_ parenting skills until you've taken a good look at your own."

She stared up at him, coldly, as he finished his tirade, her arms folded tightly across her chest. He held her gaze, prepared for another attack or her surrender.

"If she were really your child, you wouldn't want her sick," she finally said, her words like a thin blade.

Zuko scowled deeply. "I _am_ treating Nali as if she were my daughter! You think I wouldn't care for her and love her like I would a child that was biologically mine?"

"Zuko—"

"No, I want an answer. Do you really think I treat Nali with less regard than I would had she been my own?"

"I don't know, okay! I don't know. But I do know that she's sick—"

"She's sick, Katara. That's all. A cold. She's already better than she was last night. If you had been the one to get sick—if you couldn't heal yourself—what do you think I would do?"

She managed a shrug.

"I would consult the physician and make sure it was just a cold. Then I would bring you soup and sit in a bedside vigil until you were better, fetching cool compresses when they're needed."

Katara continued to stare up at him, but her gaze softened somewhat. "Don't you have servants or something to do that? You're the Fire Lord. You don't need to be sitting bedside vigil for mere Water Tribe peasants."

"Hey," he said, his outstretched arms tentative as he reached for her. "Don't do that. Don't act like that. Katara," he said, taking her face in his hands, running his thumbs over her cheekbones. "I care for you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

She sighed and avoided his gaze, her shoulders slumping.

"What are you doing, Katara? It's like, at every turn, you're trying to start a fight. I don't get it."

"I'm not—"

"You _are_," he insisted.

She scowled but no longer bothered denying it. "I'm just…frustrated. That's all. And tired. And…I don't want to give her up," she stated, a sense of finality in her voice.

"Katara—"

"No. We don't need to discuss it again. _I know_."

"Are you sure there isn't…something else? Is there something else bothering you?" he probed.

She looked up at him, searching his face. _Spirits, does he know?_ "N-no. There's nothing."

"You can tell me, Katara."

"There's nothing," she insisted, her fists clenching as her fingers dug into the material of his shirt.

He seemed to hesitate a moment, his eyes, filled with a mix of uncertainty and doubt, running over her features. "All right."

She nearly sighed with relief, but she managed to mask her true sentiments. Instead, she smiled softly. "I'm all right, Zuko," she tried assuring him, giving him a small shake.

"All right," he repeated, but he did not look convinced.

"And…I'll try not to question your parenting skills anymore," she said teasingly, which rewarded her with a slight smirk she had been hoping to elicit. "Unless you're doing something absolutely ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Me? Like what?"

"Oh, you'd be shocked at what I've seen over the years. All I have to say is: Poor Suki. She may have two sons, but having Sokka for a husband is like having a third—a big child who eats way too much and needs more disciplining than his own children."

"I will not be modeling my parenting skills after Sokka's, believe me."

She smiled, about to say she was glad to hear it. But sorrow grabbed hold of her; she didn't want to encourage him—them. There was no "them," at least there wouldn't be soon. She may very well become a mother, and he would have to become a father someday, but they would never parent the same child.

She would never carry Zuko's child.

She swallowed as she realized how badly she wanted to.

Her smile fell—it was a miracle she didn't grimace from the pain now in her chest—and she stepped away from him.

"Let's get her that soup," she said, grabbing his hand and simultaneously changing the subject.

If he picked up on it, he didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled her back toward him and brought her fingers to his lips. "I'll get the soup," he said. "You stay with her."

She brought their joined hands to her own lips. "Okay."

He looked down at her. Had he been looking at anyone else, they would have seen an expressionless face. But Katara knew better. She could see the life and the happiness in his steely gold eyes.

As Zuko left for the kitchens, Katara returned to Nali's bedside, managing to drag the ottoman across the room so she could sit. She took one of Nali's hands into her own and massaged her tiny palm; with her other hand, she brushed the hair off of the girl's sweaty forehead, suddenly feeling like a very helpless mother.

* * *

Yun, a laundry basket balanced on her hip, paused in the hall outside her lady's door. Katara and the Fire Lord were posted diligently at the child's bedside still and showed no sign of that changing. She sighed, blowing the hair out of her eyes, and shook her head. Katara should consider herself lucky she and her sister weren't gossips. The Fire Lord, too. For they were giving them _plenty_ to gossip about. But looking at the couple with the child…

She recognized the light in Katara's eyes, and the difference in the Fire Lord's demeanor. She wasn't stupid.

Nothing could look more natural than that…family right there.

Or more right.

* * *

"What?"

Zuko bit his cheek and looked away. "Nothing."

"What?" Katara demanded.

He wouldn't answer.

"Whatever it is, just say it."

"I'm trying not to say I told you so," he said finally.

Katara scowled, but since he was right, he _had_ told her so, she didn't say anything. She looked at Nali, who was sitting up in bed, playing with her dolls. Perfectly fine. One wouldn't even be able to tell the child had been ill not twenty-four hours ago.

Zuko came up behind her and his arms encircled her waist.

Katara relaxed against him.

"You were right," she admitted quietly.

"Hmm," was his response.

"No gloating? No 'you should have trusted me'?"

"No."

She pressed her cheek to his. "You _were_ right."

"We're learning this together."

Katara pursed her lips. Perhaps they were learning together, but all this was about to come to an end.

"Come. Yun will watch her. You haven't been outside lately. Fresh air will do you good."

She didn't protest as she allowed him to lead her out the door and up the stairs toward the deck…until they actually reached the deck. She dug her heels into the steel beneath her feet and tried to pull free of Zuko's grasp.

"What's wrong?"

"It's gotten so cold! I can't go out there like this. I'm going to change."

"All right. I'll meet you up there."

She squeezed his hand before releasing it. "Okay."

Back in her room, Yun scowled as she walked in.

"I thought you were going outside," she said.

"I am. But not in this," she replied, already heading for the armoire.

"Oh. Well, here. I have the perfect dress. Fire Lord Zuko was really very generous when it came to your wardrobe."

"I bet," Katara mumbled sarcastically.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. The dress?"

"Here," she said, holding out a long, maroon dress for inspection. "I don't see ice outside yet, so I don't think it's cold enough for the coat. But this…I love this. You'll look wonderful in it."

Katara fingered the thick, soft material. It was a fitted dress with a satiny finish, long sleeves and a hemline that was just below her knees. The neckline was high, but there was a dip right over where the hollow of her throat would be. The belt was rich, black velvet that matched the black cherry blossom branches embroidered along the cuffs of the sleeves, stark against the vibrant maroon. She began slipping into it as Yun pulled black legging and boots out as well. Altogether, the outfit was stunning, far more so than any coat-and-pant outfit she could have gotten at either pole.

"You look like royalty," Yun said as she stood behind her.

Katara met her gaze in the mirror. "That's kind of you to say."

"Well, it's true."

Katara reached to plait her hair, but Yun grabbed her hand. "No, don't. It looks much better down."

She looked back at her reflection, still contemplating pulling it back.

"He likes it when it's down."

Katara frowned. "Who—" But she stopped short, figuring out the answer to her question herself. "Oh."

Yun smiled. "Yeah. 'Oh.'"

Katara spun around. "Yun, I really appreciate your…discretion. I mean, I'm grateful you're not a gossip. I know my relationship with the Fire Lord isn't exactly—"

"Katara," Yun interrupted, taking her hands. "Since the morning I met you, I knew you were a special woman, and only a special woman could really handle a relationship with the Fire Lord. Though it's not my place, I see you two are good together. I would never disrespect you so by treating you poorly or talking behind your back."

She smiled. "You've become such a good friend, Yun. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so you'll never have to find out."

It was as if someone dropped a glass. Katara's face and mood plummeted immediately, and she turned away swiftly to hide the sudden change in her. She began to finger-brush her hair. "I-I'm glad to hear it. I-I should get back up there," she said, stumbling over her words.

But Yun was already preoccupied with making the bed. "All right. You two behave."

Katara smiled despite herself. "We will, I promise."

Before exiting her cabin, she looked over her shoulder and sighed. Why did it feel as if she were about to lose everything?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**

* * *

**

Zuko scowled when Katara rejoined him on deck.

Katara stopped short. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Zuko was silent a moment, his gaze running over her. "What is this?" he asked finally, frowning.

"What?" Katara frowned, too.

"This," he said, pulling at the shoulder of her dress.

"It's new," she stated defensively. "It's for the colder weather. You don't like it?" she asked, looking down at herself. "I like it. It's really pretty, I think."

"No, I don't. It covers up way too much. The sooner we get back to the Fire Nation, the better."

"Oh, so I can wear skimpier clothes, right?"

"Not…skimpier. Just…less."

She slapped at his hand as he continued to tug on her dress.

"Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful no matter what you wear. But this…I can barely see you," he asserted, leaning down in attempt to kiss her exposed neck.

She pulled away, pressing her hands to his chest. "Not in front of your crew. Please."

Zuko's frown returned, but he respected her request.

She knew better than to feel hurt as he turned away from her, putting distance between them, but she couldn't help it; she did.

Katara braced her forearms on the rail of the ship, her gaze turning to the horizon. Already, she could see small icebergs dotting the horizon. The crew had donned their warmer gear, and she already felt as if they were in the North Pole.

"Ah, Miss Katara."

She swung her gaze around to greet Admiral Jee and bowed respectfully. "Good morning, Admiral. How are you?"

"I am well, Miss Katara. And you? I haven't seen you very much these past few days."

"I am fine."

"And the child?"

"Much better, thank you for asking."

The older man smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Gave you quite a fright, didn't she?"

"Yes, sir, she did."

The admiral's brow furrowed and he was silent a moment as he gazed at Katara. "We are not in a Fire Nation court, Miss Katara. We are at sea. Hardly a need for manners."

She grinned ruefully. "You are right, I suppose. I'd apologize, but there's no need."

Jee laughed. "Excited to be returning home?"

The smile in her eyes died. "Ah, not exactly. I'm from the South Pole, anyway. There's a difference," she stated pointedly.

"I see. Well, I look forward to seeing the grand city of the North Pole on…friendlier terms, that is."

"You will enjoy this trip more, I am sure."

Katara grew quiet again, her eyes lazily scanning the water once more.

"Is something troubling you, Miss Katara?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I am not so ignorant. I have a wife and two daughters of my own, one not much older than you. I have learned to read the carefully disguised emotions of women. I know you are troubled now."

Katara inhaled sharply and looked away, blinking the tears out of her eyes. "I didn't think I was that easy to read."

"It is growing steadily easier, miss, the closer we get to the North Pole. Even the Fire Lord has begun to pick up."

She sniffed and wiped at her cheeks with the heel of her palm. "I know it may not look it, but I assure you, I really am fine. I _will be_ fine. I promise."

Jee pursed his lips and angled his head. "I do not have the heart to argue with you, so I will acquiesce. But I do not believe you."

Katara faced him, her expression relaying her helplessness.

"You have a good day, Miss Katara," Jee said. He bowed and returned to his duties.

She nearly rolled her eyes. She was too far gone to have a good day, though the older man had good intentions. Her eyes found Zuko; he was leaning over a table as he inspected various schematics and maps. He was scowling, barking orders to two scribes who were scribbling furiously on their parchments. He looked every bit the Fire Lord he was: commanding, regent, royal. He was born to rule, to command and care for his country. It was his passion, his life. She could see it in his eyes as he scanned whatever proposition he was reviewing. He cared about all the minute details. He heard out his advisors and nobles but looked out for his people—the common ones, the ones that made up the his great nation.

She watched as he stood up straight, a scowl still on his face, and folded his arms across his chest. His stance was strong, unyielding. He waved one hand over the table, disapproving of something; he shook his head, validating her assumption. He rolled up the papers and roughly handed them to one of the scribes. His shoulders were tense as he spun on his heels, but he froze as he caught Katara's gaze.

She allowed a corner of her mouth to lift, a signal that she was no longer upset. His expression softened somewhat, but he finished giving orders before stalking across the deck to join her.

"Finish your business, if you need to," she said quietly.

"I am finished." There was a rough quality to his voice, one that asserted finality, but she knew it was not directed towards her.

Not entirely, at least. She couldn't blame him. Her mood swings were enough to grate her own nerves; she could only imagine what they were doing to his.

She placed a hand on his chest, rubbing small circles with her thumb. "I was thinking…why don't we skip the formal dinner tonight? I think you and Nali and I should have dinner together…alone. What do you say?"

Subtly, he placed his hand over hers. "Sounds good."

"I'm sorry, about earlier," she said.

He shrugged but she noticed his clenched jaw.

"I am."

"I understand."

_No, you don't._

He reached into his robe and pulled out three scrolls. "These came for you today."

Her eyes widened and she quickly snatched them from his hand. The seals were still sealed, she found; he hadn't read them. She nearly sighed with relief.

She caught Zuko staring at her and she slipped the scrolls into her pocket. "Thank you. I'll read them later."

He nodded once.

"What do _you_ say to a sparring match before dinner?" he asked, planting a hand on the railing behind her.

She pursed her lips, pretending to consider him. Looking over her shoulder, she said, "I don't know. If I get carried away, you're in trouble."

Zuko looked over her shoulder too, the only indication he understood what she was saying a twitch of his eyebrow. Then he swallowed before responding, "I think we could control ourselves."

Her blue eyes bored up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "Oh, do you? We'll see then, won't we?" She brushed past him, patting his chest as she did so.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"To change," she shouted back. "Can't get my pretty clothes dirty now, can I?"

* * *

Zuko, along with about ten members of his crew, was mesmerized as he watched Katara glide around lithely on the ships deck. Having just emerged from changing in his own cabin, he had barely secured the knot at his waist when a water whip caught his eye. He looked up in time to dodge it—and see that his ship had been turned into an icy wasteland; not an inch of steel was left visible.

"Wha—"

He ducked as another water whip swiped at him.

"Aren't you ready, Fire Lord?"

He clenched his fists at his sides, enveloping them in flames. He could feel beads of sweat at his temple in a matter of minutes as he and Katara used the entire ship as their battleground. Of course, Katara was at a great advantage seeing as she had nearly buried the ship beneath layers of ice. She was practically gliding around on her toes and didn't even appear to have broken a sweat.

"Can't catch me, can you?" she called from across the deck teasingly.

"Not without hurting you, I can't."

"I won't break, Fire Lord."

He gritted his teeth, his subconscious—and his ego—secretly glad that his crew had retreated below deck to avoid stray fireballs and ice spikes. She was making a mockery of him, dancing around like it was nothing. He exhaled, melting the ice in a ten pace radius.

Katara skidded to a stop in front of him, her feet unsteady on the steel deck. Zuko kicked at her ankles and she hit the ground, hard. She rolled over before his Breath of Fire could strike, and she erected an ice shield to protect her as she got to her feet.

"Not as skilled at hand-to-hand, are you?" he asked smugly.

She blocked his punch. "Not as bad as I used to be, I assure you."

"Oh?"

"I've been practicing."

As if to prove her claim, she aimed a low jab to his midsection. But he was fast, too, and he caught her fist in his large hand. She tried to tug it free, unsuccessfully. She swung her free arm out to administer a backhand, but he grabbed that hand as well.

"In close combat, you can't allow yourself close enough to get caught," he managed to grit out while keeping his grip on her tight.

"I'll consider that," she said, struggling to pull free, "next time."

With both of her hands rendered useless, she couldn't even waterbend. She could feel Zuko's grip relax as he realized he'd won.

Katara sighed. "All right, you can let go now. You've won."

Zuko, not releasing her, leaned back to look down at her face. "What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"You…you're giving up?"

She looked away and shrugged, biting her cheek. "Why fight? Accept the inevitable, right?"

He released her and she slipped away from him.

She brought her hands up, holding his eyes, and brought them down again, as if she were commanding an orchestra. The water and ice encasing the ship poured over the sides and returned to the sea. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice barely audible, "for sparring with me."

She offered a quick bow before turning and retreating down the bow stairs.

Zuko stood there for a moment, alone, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He answered her question: "You fight because it's worth it."

* * *

Zuko, having just bathed, was pulling a clean shirt over his head when there was a knock on his door. A cabin boy stood there, squirming uncomfortably beneath the gaze of his Fire Lord.

"Miss Katara says dinner's ready, Fire Lord."

"Very good. Thank you,"

The boy nodded and turned to leave, but he spun on his heels quickly, as if he'd forgotten something. He bowed low, and then peered up through his stringy black hair, fearing his slip would get him punished.

Zuko, mouth set, waved the boy away, who scurried down the hall. He shook his head. Was he really that scary?

Katara was sitting on the rug with Nali, wearing a simple silk dress and a thin robe, which she left untied. She smiled up at him—her smile didn't reach her eyes, he noticed—but it was Nali who greeted him, running across the room.

"Zuko!" she shouted excitedly.

He lifted her in his arms and held her to his chest. "Hello, Nali."

She smiled, baring her tiny baby teeth. "It dinner time."

"I know."

"Sit with me!" she commanded.

He did, placing her on the floor between him and Katara. "I don't know, maybe it's just the company I've been keeping, but I'm starting to think all Water Tribe women are bossy."

"You're not incorrect. Men think it's a patriarchy, but women are the ones who really run things down there. Apparently it's an innate trait," she said, stroking Nali's hair.

Dinner was set out on silver trays around them: grilled meats, bread, dumplings, rice. Nali helped herself.

Halfway through the meal, Katara observed, "You're not eating."

Zuko shrugged. "Neither are you," he said, sipping his wine.

Katara was silent, only partly confused by his standoffishness.

Finally, he said, "We should tell her."

Katara started, whipping her head around to glare at him. "Tell her what?" she asked, frowning.

"We should at least try to explain it to her."

"Explain what, exactly?"

"That we're not just…abandoning her."

Katara huffed and sipped her own wine. "What do you expect we _explain_? It's not like we can say we're leaving her with family and expect her to understand. She doesn't know what family is. The only family she's ever had—us—she's about to lose."

"Don't think of it that way—"

"Oh, I don't," she lied. "But she will. You're her 'Zuko,' who she trusts, and she'll turn around at one point while we're there and realize you've left her."

"So don't you think it would be good for her to have some warning?"

She snorted. "Right."

Zuko sighed, running a hand down his face. "We'll be there in the morning," he said quietly.

She wiped juice off Nali's face distractedly. "I know." She sighed. "Nali, baby," she said, addressing the child. "Do…do you know what family is?"

The girl nodded.

She angled her head. "What is it?"

"You my family."

Katara nearly choked, and she hated Zuko more than he would ever know in that moment. "Oh, honey," she said, scooping Nali into her lap. How was she to do this? "When you were little, you had a mommy and a daddy. They were your parents."

Nali's lower lip shot out in a pout, and she looked down at her hands in her lap. "Kat-ra an' Zuko are not my mommy and daddy."

Katara released a deep breath, trying not to cry at the sadness in the child's voice. "No, we…we're not. But your parents loved you, like we do. And they had family. We…we're taking you to see them."

"Family?" she asked, looking up. "Mine?"

"Yes. Would…would you like to meet them?"

Nali shrugged.

Katara rubbed her shoulders. "What the matter?"

"I no want family," she said quietly. "I want you an' Zuko to be my mommy and daddy."

Katara opened her mouth to respond, but Zuko spoke first, kneeling in front of Nali. He took her small hand in his and looked down into the child's wide, blue eyes. "Katara and I love you very much. We would love to be your parents. But," he said slowly, "we want what's best for you."

"No," she cried, lunging for him. "I want you."

Katara had to hold her hand to her mouth as Zuko took Nali into his arms.

Zuko smoothed Nali's hair as her arms wound tightly around his neck. "I know, baby. But your family has really missed you. They love you very much."

Nali started to cry and buried her face in the crook of Zuko's neck.

Katara knelt next to Zuko. "Nali, it's all right," she soothed.

"No!" she cried.

Zuko held her, like he did the first week he'd had her. Spirits, that felt like it was years ago.

"You leave me?"

Katara looked at Zuko when he hesitated. "No," he finally said, "not if you don't want to stay."

"I no want to stay! I want you!"

Vases and glasses and a pitcher suddenly shattered, sending water in every direction. Katara started at the child's sudden display of uncontrolled power.

The couple continued to attempt to console the child until she cried herself to sleep.

As soon as Nali was tucked into bed, Katara turned away, unable to look at her family. She heard Zuko come up behind her, but she couldn't look at him. Not yet.

"Come to bed," he whispered, his voice tired. She felt his fingers graze the nape of her neck.

"In a minute. I just…need a minute."

He didn't say anything—she didn't want to imagine his expression—but she heard him leave the room. Hugging herself, she crossed the room to stare out the porthole. Aimlessly, she stretched out a finger to trace images on the fogged-over glass. She drew the emblems of the four nations within a circle, with opposing elements catty-cornered to one another.

Then she wiped through it all with her palm, one swift motion.

Swiping her fingers beneath her eyes, she brushed her tears away.

She hated this feeling of drowning in a sea of people, surrounded but alone. She hated hurting Nali, and she hated lying to Zuko.

More than anything, she hated herself for being weak.

* * *

Katara crossed the room quickly, shivering, and climbed into bed. Zuko's warmth enveloped her immediately. As did his scent. And his essence.

She wrapped his arms around his torso and pressed her face to his warm chest.

"I thought you were upset with me," he admitted quietly.

"No. I'm upset with myself." She sighed. "I shouldn't have become so attached." _With either of you._

"I'm sorry."

She paused, trying to choose her next words carefully. "For what?" she asked.

"I asked you to come. I asked for your help—"

"Please," she said exasperatedly, "no self-deprecation. This wasn't your fault, it was mine. I knew from the beginning…I knew we'd be finding her real family."

Zuko pressed his chin to her temple. "Still, if I hadn't—"

"If you hadn't, I never would have met her, and that would have been so much worse." She rolled over in his embrace and pressed a kiss to his chest, letting her lips linger over the space above his heart. "And _we_ wouldn't be _here_."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Katara settled, preparing—praying—for sleep to take her. She would willingly sleep away the next week if she could. She heard Zuko's breathing even out, a telltale sign that he was asleep. But sleep continued to evade her, and she stared at the ceiling the whole night. When dawn encroached, she could see the white of the North Pole, and she could feel her far-fetched dreams crash around her like a tidal wave.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

Finally, Katara sat up and looked around the empty room. Zuko had woken almost an hour ago. She had pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't disturb her. Now she was alone with her thoughts and her miseries.

And she thought she'd had it rough as a kid. No one had ever told her about the different kind of pains and difficult decisions adulthood would bring. She was about to lose the girl that had become her daughter and the love of her life in the same week.

She dressed slowly, digging out her leggings and warm underclothes and her thick, fur-lined anorak. It had been a long time since she'd had to wear anything warmer than a pashmina…or at least that's how it felt: like she'd spent a lifetime in the Fire Nation.

But today, today was back to reality. It was time to set aside her childish fantasy of being with Zuko, of raising Nali as their daughter. Of having children of their own.

She brushed the knots out of her thick, dark hair.

How she could have ever let herself dwell on those kinds of thoughts, she'd never know. It had been foolish of her. She knew better. At least she should have.

She could hear the life out on deck and in the harbor beyond the ship's steel walls. Soldiers and sailors were barking orders and moving cargo. She could feel the cold of the North's perpetual winter, so close and still so, so far away.

Slowly, methodically, she braided her long hair. Then, buttoning her coat all the way up, she left Zuko's room and went to her own. She went over the room, making sure all of her things were packed in her trunks. She opened the wardrobe to gaze at her thin Fire Nation clothes one last time before closing the doors again with a sigh.

Nali was on the deck, holding Yun's hand. Well, more accurately, Yun was holding Nali's hand to prevent her from bolting off the ship. She spun around when she noticed Katara, and attempted to run toward her. Unfortunately, her thick coat impeded her movements, and she kind of waddled over.

Katara covered her laugh with her hand. The child looked ridiculous, wrapped head-to-toe in thick layers. Only her two blue eyes and little, pert nose were visible from the scrunched hood. Yun and Suyan were dressed similarly, huddled together and shivering despite wearing the appropriate amount of layers. It wasn't even that cold.

"Kat-ra!" she cried excitedly.

Katara scooped her up into her arms. "Nali!"

"We here!"

She feigned ignorance. "Where?"

Nali scowled, her expression saying, _Kat-ra! You should know!_ "Here!"

"Oh, _here_! That's right. Silly me."

The girl grinned. "Silly Kat-ra," she agreed.

Katara shook her head and kissed the child's forehead, pushing the hood back a little.

"Aren't you c-cold?" Yun asked, her brow furrowed and her teeth chattering.

She smiled. "It's spring, Yun. This is somewhat warm weather for this time of year."

Yun looked horrified and shook her head.

"Where's the Fire Lord?" she asked.

Yun pointed to the stern of the ship, where Zuko was conferring with Jee and On.

"Will you tell him Nali and I headed into the city?"

The other woman frowned. "Um…I think you and the Fire Lord are to be received on shore. Formally. I believe the chief will be there to greet you."

"Oh." Katara looked back at Zuko, wondering how long he would be, but in no rush to hurry him.

* * *

An hour later, they made their way off the ship: Katara, Zuko, Nali, Jee, two other firebending soldiers, and, at Zuko's insistence, Yun, who would watch Nali if need be. Katara had Nali propped on her hip and lowered her head reverently as they greeted Chief Arnook and his entourage.

Zuko and Arnook bowed respectfully to one another before shaking hands.

"Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe, Fire Lord Zuko," Arnook said, his voice and expression somehow wary and welcoming at the same time.

"Thank you for your generous hospitality in having us, Chief Arnook."

"It is good when foreign powers can cooperate—live civilly, as we should."

"I agree." He motioned for Katara to join him. "I believe you remember Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe."

Arnook reached to take her hand in both of his. "Of course. Welcome back, Master Katara."

"Thank you, Chief Arnook. It is nice to be back."

"I trust your father is doing well? I haven't seen him in awhile."

She hesitated only a moment. "He is, thank you."

"Please," Arnook said, turning to indicate the palace in the city behind him. "Let us continue this indoors. I have had a feast prepared in honor of your arrival."

Zuko thanked Chief Arnook again, his formal speech foreign-sounding to Katara. She had become so used to his semi care- and worry-free side, it felt like she hadn't viewed him as Zuko the Fire Lord in a long time. But he was all business now, ready to make the best impression on the foreign dignitaries.

They were all led to the palace through the city's canals in snow-white gondolas and welcomed to the palace by various unfamiliar faces.

"I will have you shown to your rooms after we eat. For now, enjoy yourselves."

Both she and Zuko expressed their thanks. As the party sat down to eat, Katara's eyes scanned the crowd. In its own right, the palace of the North Pole was as grand as the palace of the Fire Nation, but the differences had become such a part of her everyday, it was painful to observe. She couldn't decide which was worse: the oppressive heat of the Fire Nation or the oppressive layers needed for the North Pole. Zuko sat near the head of the table, next to Chief Arnook at the head of the table. Katara was guided to the other end of the table, where, she noticed, the other women were seated. She caught Zuko's eye and let him know this was okay—that she didn't mind being pushed into the background because she was a woman—even if it wasn't. She didn't have the energy to battle the North's ancient customs at the moment.

The feast lasted far too long for Katara's liking, but a hand on her arm finally drew her attention.

"Katara."

She smiled. "Yugoda!" She stood and hugged the older woman. "How are you?"

"I am well. And look at you! You have grown into such a beautiful young lady. And a master Waterbender at that."

"Come, sit with me," she said, sitting back down and making room on the bench seat.

"I'd love to, dear, but I—"

"Please," she beseeched. "I'd love the conversation. It's been so long."

Yugoda seemed to consider her for a moment. "All right, but just for a moment. I need to get back to my healing lessons."

Katara frowned slightly. "You're still teaching the healing lessons?"

"Not so much these days," she said with a sigh. "I'm not as young as I used to be. Some of the other girls have taken over most of the work."

"Girls?"

She looked at her with a slight smile. "I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. Many girls these days are being offered the same opportunities as the boys when it comes to waterbending, thanks to you, but many do not want to learn to fight. They prefer healing and less aggressive forms of bending."

"Hmm." Katara pushed her food around on her plate distractedly.

"Now, no sour faces. It doesn't suit you."

"So I fought for nothing? I worked to give girls like me the opportunities that should be ours, and they don't want them? I worked for nothing?"

"You fought and worked for yourself. And look what you've done with your own life. Master Waterbender. War hero. And you're travelling with the Fire Lord now. You've made a life for yourself. That's a novel notion in itself around here."

"How so?"

"Well, you're still not married," she pointed out. "You've done all this on your own."

Katara hoped Yugoda took her silence as something other than what it was: her contemplating her fast-approaching nuptials…and departure from Zuko.

"We will talk more later. I promise. Come visit me in the healing huts. I think my girls would like meeting you."

She smiled as the older woman stood. "I will. Soon."

She patted and squeezed her shoulder. "Good. I will see you later, then, when all this fanfare has settled."

"I could come now, if you wish. I'm sure I won't be missed here."

"No, that's all right. I hear you and the Fire Lord have business to attend to. You should see to that first."

That was the one thing she did not want to "see to." She wanted to avoid that whole ordeal altogether. The sooner they reunited Nali with her family, the sooner the truth about her and her marriage—all of it—would come out.

* * *

Later, it was decided that they would stay in the palace—at Arnook's insistence—instead of returning to the ship. She had finally met the Fire Nation ambassador. He was a wiry little man with squinty amber eyes who remained thickly bundled in furs and layers despite being indoors. He greeted them solemnly in a parlor they were given for the duration of their stay, fumbling clumsily with an armful of scrolls.

They were sitting on the floor on furs around a low table, a pot of tea steaming in the middle. Yun was putting Nali down for a nap, leaving her with Zuko, Jee, and the ambassador, Wai, with the firebending soldiers standing guard at the door.

Wai unfurled the scrolls and spread them out on the table. "So, with the information you sent me from the children's home's records, I was able to trace a family line which I think your child belongs to," he said, leaning over the scrolls and holding a magnifying glass over the faded script.

Katara focused on the macha in her tea when she heard him say "your child." She was not her child, or _their_ child, and she never would be. _Get a grip, Katara._

"In our correspondence, you said you thought you found her grandparents?" Zuko asked, examining the scroll as well.

"Yes. I trace her maternal line to an elderly couple living in the city, but her grandfather died almost two years ago. It is just the grandmother now. A—" He squinted as he shifted through his notes. "A Miss Yuma. She was an acclaimed healer…thirty years ago, that is."

"Does she know you were looking into her family?"

Wai merely stared at the Fire Lord. "I was very discrete," he stated simply.

Zuko seemed to accept that answer. "She has no other family then?"

"It would appear that way. They keep fairly accurate records here, especially regarding lineage. I found no evidence of even distant relatives."

"She's all alone?" Katara asked.

The ambassador looked at her, his expression saying, _It's not my job to know _that_._

She sighed. "When can we go see her then?"

"Tomorrow," Zuko said. "We'll go tomorrow. After we've settled and had time to…adjust. We'll send her an announcement, as well, so we don't startle her with a surprise visit." He turned to Jee. "Return to the ship to retrieve our things. The crew can settle in for a few days, but they're to be on their best behavior. This in neither the time nor the place for them to be rowdy sailors."

"Yes, Fire Lord," Jee said with a bow. "I will return at once."

Jee bowed to her as well and left the room.

Wai gathered his scrolls and papers and stood. "Chief Arnook was gracious enough to give you rooms on the quieter side of the palace. If you'll follow me," he said, leading the way out of the room.

Zuko stood and helped Katara up, tucking her arm into his. It was an innocent-enough touch, but touching Zuko in any way felt intimate to her.

She let him guide her across the palace, at Wai's heel, managing to avoid his glances with acquired skill.

The other man stopped abruptly outside a set of ice double doors. "This is the women's room. I believe the child and servant are here already. Fire Lord, your room is further down the hall," he said as he began walking again.

Katara stepped away from Zuko. "Um…I'll see you later then? I know you have a meeting with Chief Arnook later this afternoon," she said, sounding unsure.

He looked down at her, wanting so bad to kiss her and have her stay with him in his room. It should have been _their_ room. But he knew Water Tribe customs were different, and he might not be welcome if he just barricaded himself in the Water Tribe palace with the daughter of a Water Tribe chief. So instead, he nodded. "Yes. I'll come check on you in a little while."

"I…I might go to the healing huts…later."

"Well, either way, I'll see you before dinner."

"All right," she said, nodding. She backed into her room and watched as he turned away and continued down the hall, until he disappeared around the corner. As she shut the door, she leaned against the cold ice, desperate to feel something—anything. Anything besides the pain. But she couldn't. It was like she'd become so numb from the pain, she'd never feel again.

She ran her sweaty palms over her thighs, knocking the scrolls in her pockets. She had been so busy, she had forgotten she'd slipped them in there for safekeeping and hadn't read them. She paid no notice to the grandeur of her suite as she crossed the room and sat on the cushions in the living space, reading the letter from Toph first.

_Hey Sugar Queen,_

_Uncle and I miss you already. (He's the one writing this for me if you hadn't figured that out). With you gone, he insists on taking me shopping and buying me stuff—I could've stayed home with my mom if that's what I wanted. It's pretty miserable. Anyway, I spilled the beans to Uncle, thinking he'd be on my side and force you to come out with it—_

_But I'm not. Katara, I realize this is a big decision, but I do realize it is your decision and your decision alone. I think we both know that my nephew loves you, and I believe that you love my nephew, but, as nobility like yourself, I realize duty to one's county must often come before duty to one's heart, as much as it pains me to say so. I do, however, believe it is your decision. No one can force you to do something you truly do not wish to do. No one can force you to love someone you do not love._

_And now Miss Bei Fong is yelling at me and threatening to move mountains if I do not return to my job as her scribe and write _exactly_ as she says and _only_ as she says._

_I don't know what he just wrote, but I hope—and doubt—it was more of what I was saying before. Screw tradition and—Miss Katara, I do not wish to write the phrase that emerged from Miss Bei Fong's mouth at this point, concerning "screwing" some, ah, _one_ else. It was very unladylike._

_Whatever you decide, we will love and support you always._

_Love, Toph and Uncle_

Katara sighed, both comforted and distressed. She had two more letters, one from Sokka and one from her father, but if they were of the same nature as this one, she didn't think she had the strength to read it.

Duty. That's what this all came down to. Duty and courage; courage to either follow or deny her heart. Either choice would bring pain to someone she loved.

Someone cleared her throat behind her and Katara glanced over her shoulder. Yun was emerging from the bedroom off the back wall, nearly shivering uncontrollably.

"N-Nali's a-asleep," she said.

"Yun," Katara admonished with a frown. "You should go back to the ship. You're freezing."

"I'll be f-fine," she said, sitting down next to Katara and tucking her feet beneath her. "Suyan is bringing my things."

"They may be awhile."

"I'll be fine," she repeated. "What are those?"

Katara looked at the scrolls in her hand. "Letters. From my family."

"They must miss you. You've been away from home for awhile."

"Yeah." She shoved them all back into her pocket, desiring to read the other two in private. "When Nali wakes up, I was thinking of taking her with me to the healing huts in the city. Would you like to accompany us?"

"You mean…leave the palace?"

She smiled. "Yes. Or, if you'd prefer, you can stay and wait for Suyan and help her unpack when she gets here."

Yun sighed, looking relieved. "Yes, I'll do that. Wait for Suyan, I mean. I should help her."

Katara bit her lip, preventing her smile from growing wider. "All right." She stood. "I think I'm going to take a nap, too. It's been a…a long morning."

"All right. I'll listen for Suyan."

"Sleep," she said, "if you need to."

The other woman waved her hand. "I'm fine. You go rest."

Katara slipped into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The room was dark, white drapes being the only thing keeping the daylight from streaming in. She could see Nali's tiny formed wrapped in blankets on the bed, but she slid to the floor where she stood, leaning her back against the cold door. Resting her face in her palms, she sighed.

Sleep was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

"Kat-ra?"

Katara started awake at the sound of Nali's voice. The child was standing in front of her, still securely swathed, her hair sticking up every which way.

"Nali. I thought you were taking a nap."

"I did," she said defensively. "I 'wake now. Why you sleep on floor?"

Katara rubbed her face and stood. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes." She looked down at Nali and realized the child didn't understand her. "Never mind. Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded.

"Good." Katara reached down and smoothed the girl's hair out of her eyes. "Would you like to go into the city with me?"

"Zuko?"

"No, Zuko's busy. Just you and me."

This news didn't seem to deter the child any. "Okay," she said happily.

Katara led them out of the palace and tried to ignore the two firebenders that followed them, no doubt following Zuko's orders. She just prayed they wouldn't scare the entire city's population with their stern faces and bright red uniforms. At least they weren't wearing those awful masks these days.

She followed the now-unfamiliar streets down to the healing huts. She noticed various young girls passing them, undoubtedly on their way to their own lessons.

Yugoda noticed her immediately as she stood in the doorway, Nali hiding shyly behind her legs. She stood and crossed the room to her, extending her arms in a welcoming manner. "Katara. I told you to come when you had settled."

Katara hugged the older woman. "We are settled. There's nothing that would make my afternoon better than visiting with you."

"Hmm. I am sure." She peered at the child hiding behind Katara. "And who, may I ask, is this?"

Katara placed her hand on Nali's head. "This is Nali. Nali, this is a good friend of mine. Her name is Miss Yugoda. Can you say hello?"

Nali just waved.

Yugoda eyed her, perhaps seeing she hadn't answered her question, but she did not probe further. She just ushered them into the hut. "Come. Sit down. Most of my students are here. They would really benefit from a lesson from you."

"Oh, I—"

"I insist. They would enjoy meeting a female Master Waterbender."

She only hesitated a moment. "All right. Nali is a waterbender, as well. I'm not familiar with training inexperienced waterbenders. Maybe you look at her? Test her like you test your young students?"

Yugoda nodded. "I will." She proceeded to calm down her girls and introduce her to them all. She really gave Katara more credit than she deserved, but Katara handled the spotlight graciously. The girls, ranging in age, all stared at her with wide eyes, the idea of a female Master Waterbender, one living the independent lifestyle she lived, obviously still an anomaly to them. It pained her to see these girls still trapped in the confines of their predetermined lives, but as her eyes caught the betrothal necklace adorning one of the older girl's necks, she realized even she had not broken free of those same confines.

She was no different at all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Blame school and a horrid case of writer's block for this, um, _slight_ hiatus…I do.**

**Honestly, I hated writing this chapter. It's painfully short and the writing just isn't up to par. The reader in me just wants to skip to the end and the good stuff—I've written it already and, personally, I love it; but perhaps I _am _a bit biased—but the writer that I am knows the little stuff matters, too. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and update, and we can wrap this all up nicely soon. Thank you for reading and your continued support—and for sticking around! Sorry to keep you waiting so long!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

Katara and Nali remained in the healing huts past sunset. They would have stayed all night had the girls not needed to leave for dinner and Jee not come to fetch the two of them.

"You were very good in there," Jee told her as they walked back toward the palace, "with the children. They are drawn to you, it would seem. But we knew that, didn't we?"

"She's exhausted," she said, cradling the sleeping Nali closer to her chest.

Jee smiled. "I'm sure she hasn't had that much stimulation for a while now. It will be a quiet trip back without her."

Katara tried to keep her silence inconspicuous.

"Soon she'll be too big to carry like that. They grow like weeds."

A sad smile grazed her lips. "Then I'll cherish the time while I have it."

"Surely you'll have children of your own soon, if my memory of Water Tribe culture serves me right."

Katara bit her cheek, finding Jee's statement somewhat intrusive. He knew of her customs, but he also knew, if only vaguely, of her relations with Zuko. Was he trying to get her to reveal something? Or was he just being conversational?

"I guess," she responded slowly.

Jee must have picked up on her discomfort for their walk was completed in silence.

Instead of going to her room, however, when they arrived back at the palace, she carried Nali into Zuko's room. He was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, deeply immersed in paperwork.

She crossed the room and laid Nali out on the bed, settling next to her.

"I was going to come check on you soon," he said a bit distractedly.

"It's all right; we just got back in," she said, stretching out.

"Hmm."

She looked over at him as he continued to study intensely whatever manuscript lay in front of him. Spirits, he was handsome.

"Come here," she commanded quietly.

He looked up from his work and acquiesced. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over her, one hand reaching to caress her cheek while the other rested on her waist. She pulled his head down so their lips met in a kiss that spoke of longing and hunger.

"I missed you," she murmured without pulling away.

"I missed you," he said. He deepened the kiss for a moment, their hot breaths lingering, before he pulled back slightly. "You should take her to Yun," he said, referring to Nali.

She shook her head. "We need a chaperone."

He sighed. "Then you shouldn't try to seduce me."

She smirked. "Seduce you? Hmm…I kind of like the sound of that."

"So do I," he growled, "when we're alone and I can have my way with you."

"Now, if I'm the one doing the seducing, I think I would have my way with you, not the other way around."

"Oh, is that how it goes?"

She nodded and buried her fingers in his hair. "It is."

"I guess I can deal with that."

Her smile widened and she scooted toward the middle of the bed. "Just lay with me," she said.

He acquiesced, but he sighed as he settled next to her. "This is going to be a long stay, isn't it?"

Her smile fell almost instantly. "I certainly hope not," she muttered quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head.

They were both quiet for a moment. "Did you miss it?" he asked finally.

She inclined her head. "What?"

"This. The cold, the water, the ice. Your people. You spent your life surrounded by it—"

"And I don't mind leaving it every now and then. It's not as if I'm without water in the Fire Nation. Besides, as nice as the North is, it's not my home." She changed the subject swiftly. "Is there not a dinner tonight?"

"No. I told Chief Arnook we wanted to rest; he seemed fine with my request."

She nodded.

"Are you nervous?" he asked quietly.

"Nervous? About what?"

"Tomorrow. About meeting her grandmother."

Katara shifted uncomfortably. "Not really. I just…I love her so much and want what's best for her. I'm sure she's a wonderful woman but…what if she's not? I just…there's so many possible scenarios swimming around in my head, it's so overwhelming—"

She stopped herself mid-rant. Fretting wouldn't do either one of them any good, and she knew this was about more than loosing Nali. It was about having to let go of Zuko, as well.

He took her hand in his and stroked her palm and fingers comfortingly. He wanted to apologize again, but knew she wouldn't have that.

"Think anyone will notice if you sleep in here tonight?" he asked quietly.

Her blood ran cold at that prospect. If word got around to her tribe that she had spent the night in the Fire Lord's room, the spirits only know what would happen to her when she got home. "Probably. I'm risking a lot, I think, just being in here with you now. Water Tribe expectations of women are pretty archaic.

"Why is it different in the Fire Nation?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Fire Nation women are allowed to walk through town without a male escort. They are able to live on their own without a father or husband or brother to rule over them. It's just…women are treated differently in the Fire Nation."

"Were you treated differently?"

"Well, yes and no. I am permitted many more privileges than other tribeswomen because of my part in the war, but I still have certain…roles I'm expected to fill as a woman."

"Like what?"

She shrugged, regretting this topic of conversation.

"I don't know. I guess, in the Fire Nation, women are viewed, more or less, as equals. Not quite, but sort of. I mean, they can have jobs and move out of their father's home unmarried, if they wish."

"They just seem to have…more freedom."

"I guess they do."

He was quiet for a moment. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"If I'm honest…I don't think you are."

"Anything to get my mind off tomorrow, I guess." She pulled away slightly and sighed. "I wish I could stay. I wish we could spend this last night as…a family…together."

"Then stay."

She sat up and looked down at him, her expression pained. "You know I can't. Someone will see…. I can't."

He stared up at her silently, sensing her distress. He suspected the root lay beyond tomorrow's encounter, but she was still tightlipped. That she had yet to tell him about her betrothal irked him, and though it was her business, he hoped she would at least have the consideration to tell him. It seemed as though every time they got closer, she would go out of her way to pull back.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Just stay a little longer, then." Before she could argue, he wrapped his arm around her waist and positioned her beneath him. He hovered above her a minute, his eyes shifting from her worried eyes, to her mouth, and back to her eyes again. He stroked her cheek gently. "Katara," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

She was still for a moment before she kissed him back. Then her eyes slid closed and she threaded one hand into his hair. She kissed him with restraint, painfully aware of Nali sleeping not four paces from them.

He held her tightly, pinning her to the bed with his body. Just being near him felt _so _good, so right. Everything was right in the world when she was with him.

So why was the world telling her _this _was wrong? Why was everyone standing in her way of what she really wanted? _Duty to one's county must often come before duty to one's heart._ Iroh's words were running through her head. She had always been an obedient, duteous child. Didn't being a responsible adult give her any say in her own life? Apparently not.

She pulled away, breathless, but Zuko took the opportunity to explore her exposed neck with his lips.

She pushed at his shoulders. "Zuko…we can't."

A noise that sounded like the combination of a growl and a sigh escaped his lips.

She pushed him off of her and rolled out from under him. She scooted to the edge of the bed and tried to fix her disheveled braid.

"I should go," she said, and when he didn't respond, she stood and gathered Nali into her arms. She lifted her eyes to look at him. "Goodnight, Zuko."

He didn't move. He remained sitting with his back against the headboard on the other side of the bed, just watching them. "Goodnight, Katara."

With her back to him, she frowned. What was the matter with him? Why was he acting so…weird? She had a right and a reason to act weird; he did not. She released a sigh and decided she wouldn't leave him angry; that's not how she wanted to waste these last few days. She turned around and crossed the room again, stopping beside him. Tucking Nali's face into her shoulder, she bent over and pressed her lips to Zuko's. "Goodnight," she whispered.

His gaze softened somewhat, and he reached to stroke her cheek. "Goodnight."

Something wasn't right. But instead of pursuing it, she turned on her heel and left the Fire Lord's bedroom. She finally let the tears fall when the doors closed behind her.

* * *

Zuko sighed as the doors closed behind Katara, and he had to restrain himself from hurling a fireball across the room.

Her lies and secrets were beginning to eat her from the inside out, and it was becoming more obvious each passing day. She was becoming quieter and more passive…less Katara-like. Several times, he had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't shout "I know!" in her ear and shake some sense into her. He still wanted her to _tell_ him, wanted her to be honest with him. But today it seemed as though she never would. She had remained stubbornly reticent, and, aside from pulling away, she had given no indication that she was about to leave him to marry a Water Tribesman.

He sighed. He only had a few days to wrangle the truth out of her and convince her to return to the Fire Nation with him…hopefully as _his _betrothed.

Zuko reached into his pocket and fingered the pendant he'd tucked away there thoughtfully. He knew that nothing could compensate the loss of Nali, but perhaps the prospect of a life together, with children of their own, would cushion the blow of said loss. He hoped she would feel that way, anyway. Because he certainly did.

* * *

Katara awoke the next morning to find Yun braiding Nali's hair at the foot of her bed and Suyan steeping tea in the small sitting area.

"Ah! You're awake," Yun said without turning around.

Katara sat up. "How do you do that?"

The other woman shrugged. "It's a gift. Now, you're just in time for breakfast. You have been summoned—or rather, I should say, _invited_—to eat with the Chief and the Fire Lord this morning. I suggest you get dressed and make yourself presentable for the day."

The Water Tribe woman scowled and pushed away the covers engulfing her. "Fine. I will go make myself look _presentable_ then."

Yun looked up, her brow furrowed. Her eyes followed Katara as the Water Tribe woman stormed about the room, whipping out clothes and boots and slamming drawers shut. She patted Nali on the head and told the child she was done. As Nali skipped away to see if Suyan had any treats with the tea, Yun stood before Katara and adopted a subservient posture, her head bowed low and her hands folded in front of her. "Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Katara?"

Katara's head whipped around at the sound of Yun's soft tone. "What? Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Katara, if my attitude does not please you. I will attempt to mend it to your liking."

"Yun—"

The older girl sighed. "You're the one with the attitude, Katara. I am a servant, trained to adapt to the moods of my master or mistress. I was just acting accordingly; you seemed to be in a foul mood, and I am trained to help improve your mood."

Katara sighed. "Yun—"

"Which role am I to take on today? Strict mother? Supportive friend, perhaps?"

"_Yun! _Just…stop, okay? I get it. I'm acting like…a spoiled brat."

"That…is a slight understatement, if I may be so bold, Lady Katara."

Katara frowned and huffed, flopping onto the cushions in the sitting area. "It's not bold; it's true. And you can drop that _Lady_ bit."

"What's wrong, Katara."

"Nothing."

She laughed. "You cannot act as you just did and then tell me nothing is wrong. I am not stupid."

"It's just…my problems are my own," she said, unraveling her braid in attempt to distract herself. "No need to burden you with them, too."

"Oh, Katara," Yun said, sitting next to her and gathering her hair in her hands. She began to re-braid it for her. "Must you continue to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders? When will you realize you have friends and people who love you that are willing to carry it for you?"

"I don't need someone to carry anything for me!"

"Then carry it _with _you! Agni, what is this secret you're keeping? It's eating you—"

Katara's eyes shot up and met Yun's steely gaze. "Secret? What secret?"

"You are not a good liar, Katara. I know you are keeping something—"

There was a knock on the door. Suyan went to greet the Water Tribe servant, who summoned Katara to breakfast. Katara preceded to rush around the room, pulling on thick layers and ignoring Yun's rant that had continued the minute the door closed behind the servant.

"I'll see you after breakfast," she called, her hand already on the door.

"Katara," Yun said, placing her hand on Katara's forearm. "Please. I…I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Katara looked at the Fire Nation woman for a moment before nodding. "I know, Yun. Thank you. You…you'll see that Nali eats and is ready to go when I return?"

Yun sighed. "Yes. Yes, of course. Go enjoy breakfast."

She left, but the knot in her stomach informed her that in no way possible would she be able to enjoy breakfast.

* * *

"This is it," Wai said, peering from the scroll in his hand to the small ice adobe, looking satisfied.

"This?" Katara asked, clutching the thickly bundled Nali closer to her chest. "Are you sure this time?"

The four of them—Katara, Zuko, Nali, and Wai—had left the palace soon after breakfast in pursuit of Nali's grandmother. Wai had insisted there was no need for a palace escort—he knew the city "like the back of his hand." Not true, Katara had discovered, as this was the fourth time he had said, "this is it." Her nerves were already on a terrible edge, and traipsing all over the North Pole didn't exactly help any.

Zuko gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before stepping towards the door. "Well, we better check." He knocked twice and stepped back.

Katara held her breath and strained her ears, listening for footsteps or any sign of life within the house.

"Kat-ra, I hungry," Nali said, grabbing her face.

Katara's gaze went from the door to Zuko and back again. "Already?" she asked distractedly. "You just had breakfast."

Nali wrinkled her nose. "I no like it. It yucky."

"Well, I'm sorry, baby. We'll get you something else soon."

The sound of the door opening caught her attention, and Katara stepped behind Zuko slightly, so that Nali was blocked from view but she could see over his shoulder. A tiny, frail-looking old woman cracked the door open slowly. "Yes?"

Zuko nodded formally. "Hello, Ma'am. We—"

The old woman's clouded blue eyes lit up suddenly. "I know who you are. You are the nice folks bringing my daughter home to me."


	22. Chapter 22

***Anniversary Special* For those of you who've been around for a while, it's been exactly a year since I published this thing! I don't know about you, but I can't believe it. I also can't believe I've stretched it out this much! The good news? We're almost done, I _swear_! Yay! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and all your support!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

Zuko was the first to recover from the woman's announcement. Brow furrowed, he began to correct her, but she held up a shaky, wrinkled hand, motioning for him to step aside. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Please. I…I want to see her. I want to see my Nali."

Although confused, Zuko stepped aside to reveal Katara and Nali standing behind him. Yuma gasped, covering her mouth with slim fingers. Tears fell down her cheeks.

Katara stared at the woman with an odd expression on her face; it was a mixture of uncertainty and what looked like horror. Her own eyes were now rimmed with tears. "Oh, Yuma. I-I think you're mistaken."

"W-what?"

Katara sighed and looked at Zuko quickly before returning her gaze to the old woman. "I…_I'm_ not Nali."

Yuma looked up, confusion written all over her face. "But…but they said…. There were rumors…."

"What did they say?" Zuko probed gently.

"They said the Fire Lord was traveling here with a young Water Tribe woman…named Nali…to return her to her family." She looked at Katara and sighed. "You don't look like my daughter, but I had hoped…. It's been so long…."

Katara shook her head. "I'm so sorry, but I'm not…. My name's Katara; I'm from the South Pole."

Yuma took a shaky breath, bringing a hand to her forehead. "Then…why would they say such things? Why would they be so…cruel?"

Zuko looked at Katara, who was standing to the side helplessly, before speaking. "Well, they weren't totally incorrect." He paused. "Would you mind if we came in to talk?"

The woman sniffed and shook her head. "Of course not. Come in, please. I'll put on some tea."

Katara looked at Zuko warily, but it was Wai who stepped into the house first, eager to get out of the cold. Zuko shrugged and placed a hand at the small of her back, ushering her inside as well. The house was small, dark, and cold. Yuma led them to a room at the back and motioned for them to set at a small table. Wai did so, clearly already at home. Katara, however, grew more uncomfortable the longer they prolonged this. Surely the woman was already curious about the child; it seemed like getting it out of the way would be the simplest answer.

Zuko seemed to share her sentiments and spoke first. "Miss Yuma, I am Fire Lord Zuko and, like she said, this is my friend, Master Katara. And this is my ambassador, Wai."

The woman bowed. "It is an honor to have you in my home, Fire Lord. And please, call me Yuma."

"Yuma. I know this visit must seem odd, but we do bring…news of your daughter."

She looked up at him expectantly.

"Your daughter's name was Nali?"

"Yes."

"Would you…mind telling us what happened to her?"

She hesitated, her lower lip trembling. "She…she was taken from us, when she was fourteen, in a Fire Nation raid. We—my husband and I—we searched for her for so long but we…we never saw her again," she said, her eyes filling with tears once more. "He died a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Katara told her.

She looked at the two of them and the child in Katara's arms. "Please? What is this about? What news of my daughter do you bring me?"

Zuko sighed inaudibly as he pulled something out of his pocket. A scroll. He handed it to Yuma. "This is the only record of your daughter we could find."

Yuma took the scroll with trembling hands and read a portion Zuko had circled. It was the scroll from the orphanage's records, Katara realized. The old woman's voice began to break as she looked from the script to them. "W-what does this mean?"

Katara swallowed, attempting to compose herself, before she answered. "It means…we would like to introduce you to your…your granddaughter."

The woman gasped as Katara jostled Nali in her arms, who, bored, had nearly drifted off to sleep.

"Kat-ra?" the girl questioned, blinking.

She smiled sadly. "Hello, baby."

The three year old sighed. "I hungry," she said again.

Katara, somehow, managed to laugh. "I know. We'll feed you soon. But for now, there's someone we'd like you to meet." She placed the child on her feet and held her hands. She sniffed and said, "This is Miss Yuma. She's a…a friend of Zuko's and mine. Can—can you say hello to Miss Yuma?"

Nali observed the woman, her eyebrows scrunched. "Hello Miss 'Uma."

"Can you tell her your name?"

She looked up at Katara, who nodded encouragingly, and looked back at her grandmother. "I Nali," she said.

Yuma, who seemed to be recovering from shock, smiled, more tears spilling from her eyes. "Nali. It…it is very nice to meet you, child."

Nali stared at the woman, unsure, before shuffling from Katara to Zuko, taking one of his hands into hers.

Yuma gave herself a shake and wiped her face. "I'll…get that tea," she said, leaving the room swiftly.

Katara looked at Zuko. His mouth was set into a straight line, but other than that she could see no emotion on his face.

"Come on," she said, holding her hand out to Nali. She sat at the table and reached to pull the child into her lap, but when Zuko sat next to her, the child crawled onto his lap instead. She could do nothing but smile.

Yuma returned with a tea set on a simple tray. She also had a small saucer of cookies and a cup of milk. "Is this all right?" she asked Zuko and Katara. "Can she have these?"

"Of course," Katara said.

With a smile, she placed them in front of Nali. "There you go, child."

Nali, her face lit up, eagerly reached for a cookie.

"What do you say?" Zuko asked her.

Nali looked at Yuma and said a quick "thank you" before shoving half the cookie in her mouth.

Yuma nodded and sat and sipped tea with Zuko and Katara and the very silent Wai, but Katara could feel the tension in the air growing like a summer wildfire in the Fire Nation. She cleared her throat and looked to Yuma. "Would you mind if we spoke…in the kitchen, perhaps?"

Yuma glanced at the child once more before nodding and leading Katara out of the room.

When they were alone, Katara said, "I'm sorry. I know this must be terribly overwhelming."

The old woman sighed. "I'm just…. I've been without _my _Nali for _so_ long…. Now I have a granddaughter. It's just…unfathomable."

Katara said nothing.

"My daughter…my daughter was beautiful…a lot like you. She was my miracle child, a blessing from the spirits. My only child, my son, had died when he was just sixteen," she stated, her eyes glazing over a bit as she delved into her memories. "It was a horrible fishing accident. They-they wouldn't even let me see him…. It nearly destroyed me. I had thought I was too old to carry another child. I was over forty. Having my son had been hard enough…. But then Nali came along, as healthy as could be. She lit up my world with her smiles and her laughter. We may have been older parents, but that did not take the joy of raising our daughter away from us. And she was growing into such a beautiful, kind young woman….

"And then…she was taken from us. It nearly killed my husband—she was his princess. Something like this just…never occurred to me. I had harbored hopes that she was alive and well and happy. That, maybe, she would return to me. The child…she's three? That—that means my daughter was alive three years ago. She was…alive."

She was silent a moment before she looked up at Katara, her eyes sad. "You and that young man are very good with the child."

Katara tried to smile. "We…care for her very much."

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I can see that. Why, may I ask, did you bring her here?"

The younger woman started. "What?"

"You didn't have to. I didn't even know she existed. You could have easily kept her," she said, her tone even, "and yet you have gone out of your way to bring her to her—to me. Why?"

Katara paused. "Zuko has a very…strong sense of honor. And I have a strong sense of family. We…we just want what's best for Nali."

The woman peered at her with cool blue eyes, clouded with age. "And you think that's me."

"I think…family is always best."

"Katara…of the Southern Water Tribe. I have heard of you. And I have heard of Fire Lord Zuko, as well. I was not aware that the two of you were together, though—"

"We're not."

Yuma looked up at her sharply.

"We're just friends."

"I see." The woman wrung her wrinkled fingers. "So where do we go from here, Katara? You have brought my granddaughter back to me."

Katara took a deep breath, preparing to do one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. She loved Nali, like the child was her own daughter. In these few weeks, she had lost her heart, and she feared she'd never again be whole. But as she looked from the woman—who reminded her so much of her own grandmother—to the young Water Tribe girl sitting on the Firebender's lap in the other room, and she knew what she had to do. Because she loved that child, she would set her selfish desires aside, and reunite the child with her rightful family.

Her voice was thick with sadness and emotion when she spoke, and she had to blink stinging tears that had gathered in her eyes to clear her vision. "Yes," she said, "I have brought your granddaughter back to you, her family."

"You…you intend to leave her with me?" she asked, her expression a mix of hope and disbelief.

"We do. We want her to know her family—" She looked over her shoulder, back at Zuko. "Like we never did."

Yuma began to weep openly. Katara wanted to hug her but didn't want to overstep her bounds.

"Praise the spirits," she said, pressing a hand to her mouth. "They have not only blessed me with the child, but with you two kind souls…. Without you—"

Katara put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "If there was a chance that I could be with my mother again, I would take it. I want Nali to have…every opportunity."

The woman nodded in understanding, even if she still didn't quite believe it.

Katara sighed, composing herself. "Now, why don't you go get acquainted with your granddaughter?"

* * *

Katara, Zuko, and Nali—Wai having excused himself earlier—spent the entire day at Yuma's in attempt to get the child comfortable with the woman. But no matter what they tried or what game they played, and although Nali was friendly and polite to her grandmother, the child remained firmly planted at the side of either Katara or Zuko the entire day. Katara watched as sadness flooded the woman's eyes as her own granddaughter shied away from her, but could she be blamed? Nali had never been very trusting, and here they were, meeting new people in a strange, unfamiliar place.

Katara nearly cried out in relief when Yuma suggested they take Nali for the night, as the child was obviously not comfortable with her yet, instead of insisting Nali stay with her, like was her right. She walked them to the door, bowed to Zuko, hugged Katara, and patted Nali's head affectionately.

"I would like it very much if you came back and played with me tomorrow. Would you like that?" she asked the girl.

Nali looked at Katara, who nodded, before offering her own nod. Katara smiled reassuringly at Yuma and promised they'd be back after breakfast tomorrow. She smiled and nodded sadly and said goodbye one more time before shutting the door.

Katara slumped once the door was closed and leaned heavily against Zuko. He wrapped both his arms around her and allowed her to bury her face in his shoulder and cry. She clung to him, terribly close to falling apart.

"Kat-ra? Kat-ra, you sad?"

She looked up at Zuko, into his sad gold eyes. He shared her pain, she could see. Although he would never voice his feelings like she did, although he would never cry like she did, he loved Nali just as much as she did. She stretched up and he leaned down to kiss. Just a quick, simple kiss. In that moment, however, they shared more than perhaps they ever had.

She sighed and pressed her forehead to Zuko's, closing her eyes for a moment. "No, baby, I'm not sad. I'm just tired."

Nali nodded as if she understood. "Oh, okay. It your bedtime."

That made Katara laugh. "Yes. Yes, it is. Ready to head back?"

She said yes and stepped in between Katara and Zuko, taking one of their hands into each of her own.

Katara smiled, but inside she was dying. This was so right. They were a family. Nali _was_ her daughter. Zuko _was_ Nali's father. And she wanted Zuko to be her husband. Why were the spirits trying to tear them apart?

They walked back to the palace together in silence, Nali skipping happily and totally unawares between the two distraught adults. Silent tears fell from Katara's eyes, but every time Zuko looked over at her, she would look away. She knew looking at him would only make her cry harder.

Somehow she managed to compose herself as they arrived back at the palace. They were forced to sit through another state dinner, Zuko once again adopting his Fire Lord persona—all regal and business-like. It truly was an admirable ability, she realized. One would never know something had transpired the way it did from his demeanor, but she supposed it was better that way. They were then escorted to their rooms, Zuko only offering a simple "goodnight" to her and Nali outside their room before continuing on to his own.

Much to her relief, she found Yun and Suyan were already asleep in the servant's room: she wouldn't have to hear the continuation lecture tonight. Quietly, she changed Nali into her nightgown and tucked the sleepy girl into her bed, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Kat-ra," she mumbled, her eyelids already fluttering.

Katara brushed the hair off the girl's forehead. "I love you, too, baby." She stood and turned toward her own bed, but she emitted a gasp of surprise as an arm snaked around her waist and a hand covered her mouth.

She screamed, but the sound was muffled.

"Shh," a familiar voice hissed softly. "It's me."

Relief flooded through her immediately, but she spun on her heal and pushed him away. "What were you thinking? Were you trying to give me a heart attack? Did you want me to waterbend you straight through the palace walls?"

A smirk pulled at his lips, but it was ebbed with sadness. "Actually, I thought it would be the most efficient way not to frighten you."

She frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, you were wrong. Very wrong." She sighed and lowered her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I resurrected the Blue Spirit for one night. No one saw me leave my room, and I'll leave early in the morning. No one will know."

"Zuko—"

He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, pulling her close. "Just…let me hold you tonight, Katara. Seeing you like that today…it killed me. I hated seeing you in so much pain." He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Her eyes filled with tears for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "Oh, Zuko," she sighed, pressing her face to his chest. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and led her to bed. He laid her down gently, cradling her to him, and allowed her to cry. They finally fell asleep like that, clinging to each other, Katara's tears streaking her cheeks.

* * *

As the rising of the sun pulled him from sleep, Zuko pressed his fingers to his eyes, reluctant to get out of bed. But he had promised Katara. His gaze shifted to the sleeping Waterbender curled up at his side. Even asleep, he could she the distress on her face clear as day. Gingerly, he ran his fingertips over her cheekbones and lips. She expelled a deep breath, but other than that, did not stir.

He didn't want to leave her but knew he needed to. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, he was careful not to disturb her as he crawled out of bed. Another sight, however, did manage to surprise him: Nali was standing beside the bed, watching him curiously. She smiled when he looked at her.

"Nali. What are you doing up?" he asked her, scooping her into his arms.

"I not sleepy," she said matter-of-factly.

He shook his head. "You know, for a Waterbender, you have your fair share of Firebender tendencies."

She just looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Hey, want to do me a favor?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes grew wide and she nodded eagerly.

"Katara's still sleeping. Do you think you could be really quiet and keep her company until she wakes up?"

Nali smiled and nodded.

"Okay, good." Carefully, he tucked the child in bed next to the sleeping woman. "I'll come get you for breakfast," he told her.

"Okay."

He had already crossed the room when he heard he call out. "Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He swallowed, ignoring the pain in his chest. "I love you, too, princess. Try to go back to sleep." Before he heard her response, he slipped out the door and out into the dark, sleeping palace. He was not ready for this day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

To say that the atmosphere at breakfast that morning was tense would be an understatement. Katara couldn't look at Zuko, and Zuko couldn't speak without snapping brusquely. If Chief Arnook or any others at the table noticed, no one said anything. It just turned into an abnormally quiet meal.

Afterwards, Katara took her time getting the child ready for the day. She bathed her although she was already clean; she brushed her hair; she dressed her in one of the nice, warm anoraks Zuko had provided. It was like a ritual for her, and Zuko gave her that time.

Nali chatted away the entire time, completely unawares.

Then it was time to go. Yun and Suyan had packed Nali's things into one bag, and that's all they carried as they took the child back into the city. Nali ran in front of the quiet couple, playing in the snow gleefully. Katara and Zuko were walking side-by-side, but they couldn't look at one another, not until they arrived at Yuma's house.

Yuma was ecstatic to see them. She greeted them warmly and had a tray with tea and cookies waiting for them. After a few moments of small talk, she showed them to a room in the back of the house, and Katara's heart sank. It was a little girl's room, complete with a child-sized bed and dolls and toys spread out on the rug. Faded pink drapes framed the small window, and there was a matching blanket on the bedding furs.

"I…I had to do some cleaning, but I wanted you two to know that I well do my best to…give her the life she deserves. This…this was my Nali's room. Of course, she had outgrown that bed, but fortunately my husband never threw anything away."

Katara swallowed, appreciative of the old woman's intentions but still heartbroken. "Um, Nali…what do you think? It's a nice room, isn't it?"

Nali was quiet for a moment, but she nodded in agreement.

Katara looked at Zuko and knew it was time. She wondered if he would hold to the promise he'd made to the child—about leaving her if she did not want to stay.

"Yuma, do you think we could have a minute with her?"

"Of course. I'll just be in the kitchen."

Katara gathered Nali in her arms and sat on the bed. Zuko sat beside them.

"So, Nali…what do you think of the North Pole? It's a lot different from the Fire Nation, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Sweetheart…do you remember what we talked about before? About your family."

The child nodded slightly.

"Well, Miss Yuma…she's your family, and she loves you very much."

"I know."

"And she has this nice room for you, and you can go to school with all those other girls. And it's cold here all year long, and there's water everywhere. You'd be a master Waterbender in no time."

The girl was staring down at her lap, and Zuko hadn't yet said a word.

"Baby? What do you think?"

"You…said I could be with you."

"I know. And if you really don't want to stay…." She looked up and held Zuko's gaze. "You don't have to."

"I love you."

Katara choked back a sob. "I know you do, baby. And I love you…_so_ much. But so does Miss Yuma. And she's your family. She's your grandmother."

"But…you an' Zuko my family?"

Before either of the adults could answer, the child slipped from Katara's arms and wandered over to the toy chest at the foot of the bed. They watched her as she began to play halfheartedly with a doll set, as she explored the other toys. It was as if she'd entered her own little world, and she was ignoring them.

"Katara—"

"Shh."

Nali was making her way around the room, and she stopped in front of Zuko.

"Miss 'Uma be my mommy?"

"Miss Yuma is your grandmother, but she would like you to stay with her."

"You want me stay?" she asked.

_No, no, _Spirits_, no!_ Katara wanted to shout.

"We want," Zuko said, "what's best for you."

_How the hell is she supposed to know what that means?_

But Nali just nodded. Whether she really understood what they were saying, Katara figured she'd never know.

Katara held out her hand to the girl. "Ready to go back?" she asked.

Instead of taking her hand, however, Nali pulled away. "No," she said, her voice quiet. "I stay here."

"W-what?" Katara gasped.

Nali looked like she was about to cry, but she said. "Miss 'Uma have toys. An' she love me."

Katara, however, was crying. She could feel the salt water stinging her eyes. "Nali—"

"I love you, Kat-ra," she said quietly. Then she turned away from them, sat down, and began playing with her dolls.

Katara was stunned. Nali just…_turned away_ from them, like she was completely cutting them off. Like they no longer mattered. Like she no longer mattered. She reached for her, but Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. Nali didn't even look up.

"She—she just—"

"I know," Zuko said, leading her down the hall.

She went from stunned to totally shell-shocked. She didn't even remember saying goodbye to Yuma or walking back towards the palace. Somewhere between Yuma's house and the palace, she said, "It…it's like she just…she just…."

Zuko put his arm around her waist to steady her.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

The sight in front of the palace did make her sick.

Zuko held her hair as she leaned over and retched until her stomach was empty.

The men at the palace door made their way over to them, and she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "S-Shesh," she greeted. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Shesh looked at her and the Fire Lord with concern on his face. "Are you all right, Katara?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. I'm fine. Zuko, this is Shesh, Bato's son. Shesh this is…Fire Lord Zuko."

Recognition dawned on Zuko's face, and he extended his hand to Shesh. "Oh, right. Good to meet you."

They shook. "And you as well, your highness."

"Are you here to see Chief Arnook?" she asked.

Shesh looked a little confused. "No. We—Katara, did you not get your father's letter?"

"My father's let—Oh my—" She had totally forgotten about her father's letter! Sokka's, too! They were in the pocket of her other dress. How could she have forgotten! "No, I—Shesh, I totally forgot about it. I—I didn't get a chance to read it."

"Oh. Well, he sent us here to bring you back to the South Pole. We wanted to head out at first light tomorrow…."

The world beneath Katara—her world—shifted. Everything was tumbling down around her; everything was going wrong. It—it wasn't supposed to happen like this!

She could feel Zuko stiffen beside her, but she wouldn't look at him. "Oh." She swallowed. "Well, I…need time to, um, get ready."

"Of course. Our ship is in the harbor when you're ready."

"Excuse me," Zuko said, brushing past her.

She politely excused herself to Shesh and his men and chased after Zuko. He was so fast. He had nearly made it back to his room by the time she caught up with him.

"Zuko!"

"What, Katara? What do you want?"

"Just—stop and talk to me?"

She could see him shake his head. He ducked deftly into his room, and she followed him, just in time to see him punch a fiery fist into the wall. "You were just going to leave? Without talking to me? Without _telling_ me?"

"Are you crazy?" she shouted. "You can't firebend here! Have you not noticed everything is made of _ice_?"

"Katara!"

"I—I was going to tell you. I was planning on telling you. It just—everything happened so fast—I didn't think—"

"So you're telling me you lied?" he bit. He was so angry. She hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. It looked as if he was putting everything together.

But she was angry, too. "Yes, I lied. _I_. _Lied_. I'm not going back with you and that's…that's that. Just…just leave me alone!"

He grabbed her arm, perhaps rougher than necessary.

"Let go of me," she hissed. Her eyes were icy slits.

"So the past few weeks? That's all been—that meant nothing to you?"

Her expression softened somewhat. "Of course not. That wasn't a lie. What we have—_had_…it was…special…but I need to go home. I _want_ to go home. You have to let me go, Zuko. Please."

He did, his hand falling to his side in a swift, careless motion.

She turned away from him and headed for the door, tears burning her eyes like they never had before, when his voice reached her ears. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your betrothed back home, would it?"

She froze and her gaze whipped around to meet his. "W-what?"

"You heard me," he said, his voice and eyes hard.

"You know?"

"Yes, I know. I've known since we left the Fire Nation." Fire was ablaze in his golden eyes.

She was silent for a moment before speaking. "I don't have a choice here, Zuko—"

He cursed, loudly. "Of course you have a choice, Katara! You always have a say in your own future."

"Oh, like you did?" she asked, her voice bitter. "I'm sure, as an eight year old, you had total control over all your Fire Lord lessons; you had complete say over all—"

"That's different."

"How?"

"That's politics. I—and no one else—will decide whom I marry and provide heirs with."

A pang struck her heart and her eyes slid shut.

He neared her. "I decide whom I fall in love with." His voice had softened significantly.

She took a step back, away from him. When she opened her eyes, they were hard. "I'm going to the South Pole. I'm going to marry Kohno because I want to. As…as my friend, please respect my decision."

"We're not friends," he said coldly.

She started and looked back at him, feeling her heart would break all over again. She couldn't lose his friendship, too. "W-what?"

"We're not friends _anymore_," he stated pointedly.

She swallowed when she remembered saying something quite similar to him: _"We're not enemies anymore."_

"And what are we now?" she asked quietly. "Did…did you ever figure it out?"

His expression softened as he reached to stroke her cheek. "Yes. We're best friends, Katara. And lovers. And so much more."

Her face scrunched in pain. "Zuko, please…," she begged.

He kissed her, his lips demanding and unrelenting. The scruff on his face rubbed at her chin. She melted under his touch though her mind screamed for her to pull away. "Tell me, Katara," he breathed, his voice husky. His arms, around her waist, pulled her body hard against his. "Tell me you won't think about this. Tell me you won't think about it—_me_—while you're lying in _his_ arms. Will he hold you, like I have? Will he kiss you, like I have? Or will he just use you—"

She slapped him then, his words too much for her to bear. "That…was uncalled for, Zuko."

"Tell me you don't love me, that you don't want to stay with me."

"I-I don't," she said, shoving him away, "I don't love you."

"Liar," he said, claiming her lips again.

She shoved at his chest and looked him in the eye. "Let me go before I scream." When he didn't, she said, "I will. I'll do it. I'll scream and you'll—"

"What if you carry my child?" he asked suddenly, splaying his fingers over her flat abdomen.

Her eyes grew wide and her heart began to pound loudly, but she shook her head. "I don't," she stated quietly.

"You don't know; you couldn't."

She placed her hand over his, grasping his fingers, and squeezed her eyes shut. "We…we can't think about that."

"Why not? Denial won't make it go away if you are pregn—"

She felt as if she were about to pass out. The room was beginning to spin. "Please! Not so loud!"

"We've spent every night together for almost two weeks. Don't tell me you didn't think—"

"No! I didn't _think_! Why would I preoccupy myself worrying about something I have no control over?"

He shook his head, his anger and frustration apparent. Stepping away from her, he turned and punched a chunk of ice from the wall.

"Sure!" she shouted. "Go ahead and destroy the palace! Destroy the whole city, for all I care! You won't—you _can't_ change my mind!"

She bit back a sob, trying to control herself. "Zuko, why are you doing this to me?"

He swore. "I'm not _doing_ anything. I'm trying to get you to see you're damning yourself."

"I am not _damning_ myself," she insisted, incensed.

"Well, you sure as hell aren't doing anything to save yourself."

"I'm making a choice. Just because it's not the one you would make, or the one you want me to make—"

"It's the wrong one!" he shouted.

She stared at him, her wet eyes hard. "You can't change my mind," she repeated quietly.

He was quiet for a moment before, back to her, he said, "Then go."

She hesitated and her eyes began to sting as tears fell from them. "Zuko, please…I don't…I don't want to leave like this—"

"Unless you really do want me to destroy the city, you're going to have to. I'm not going to pretend everything is all right, because it's not. I'm not going to pretend to be happy for you, because I'm not. I don't want to be just friends."

Pain radiated through her chest and she attempted to reign in her sobs. "So, this-this is it? You-you're not even going t-to say good-goodbye?"

He shook his head and she heard him sigh. "I can't, Katara."

"Zuko—"

He sighed again, loudly, but she could tell he was trying to regain control, not trying to reign in his exasperation. He was furious and she knew it.

Silent sobs racked her body. She reached for him, but her hand fell before she could touch him one last time. Brokenly, she said, "Goodbye, Zuko. I…I'm s-so sorry," before turning to flee the room.

As her hand touched the door, she heard him expel a heavy breath and froze.

Zuko's heart was beating a million miles a minute. He turned around and almost stopped breathing when he caught sight of the way the sunlight was hitting her hair. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides to stay their shaking.

"I love you, Katara," he said, his voice to sincere, his gold eyes boring into her blue ones as she looked at him over her shoulder.

Hey eyes grew wide momentarily, and she stared at him long and hard, as if she couldn't believe he'd just uttered those words. But then she just shook her head, blinking the tears out of her eyes as a sob hitched in her chest, and turned away.

He made it to the doorway in time to see her running down the icy hallway, out of the palace, her hair following wildly behind her, whipping in the bitter wind. He cursed and followed her out. But halfway across the bridge outside the door, he stopped. She was running down the ice white streets, away from the palace, as if Death himself were on her tail. Perhaps he was.

* * *

Katara slept on her father's ship that night, cold and alone.

She had known saying goodbye would hurt, but the pain she experienced was inconceivable.

She cried herself to sleep, and when she woke, the ship was already at sea.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

Zuko was depressed.

There was no other way to put it.

Iroh had watched him closely when he arrived home from the North Pole, without Katara or Nali.

The young Fire Lord had proceeded to sulk around the palace for days, biting off the heads of council members or servants who dared to get in his way. Not even Iroh or the young Earthbender could snap him out of it. And he refused to talk about it.

"Why are people so _stupid_?" Toph asked him one morning at tea.

"I honestly do not know."

"Especially smart people like Katara and Zuko. I mean, I've never met dumber smart people than the two of them."

"I'm afraid I concur."

Finally, after Zuko chased his entire council out of a meeting with a giant ball of fire, Iroh could put up with it no longer. He confronted him.

"This cannot go on," he said.

Zuko was sprawled in his throne, sitting with his legs thrown over an armrest. "I don't know what you are talking about, Uncle," he said without looking at him.

"Oh, don't give me that! You've been miserable since you got back, and it's making everyone around you miserable. What on earth happened in the North Pole?"

The young man scowled but still would not look up. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Iroh rarely got angry, but right now, he was furious with his nephew. In the blink of an eye, his fist was ablaze, and he was hurling a fire whip toward the Fire Lord.

Zuko jumped up and blocked the attack easily. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying knock some sense into your thick, stubborn head," he said, throwing another attack his way. "And this seems to be the only way to get through to you."

"You've gone mad!"

"No, _you've_ gone mad! You have done nothing—_nothing_—besides sulk since you got back, and you refuse to talk about Katara or the child. What happened?"

"Uncle, it's—"

"Don't you _dare_ say it's none of my business! I raised you! You love that girl! I don't understand—"

"No, you _don't _understand!" he shouted, and the flames around the room blazed.

"Try me!"

Zuko looked broken—completely broken. Weak, he fell to his knees. Iroh rushed over to him.

He was looking down, his hands fisted tightly at his knees.

Iroh put his hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Zuko sighed, smoke coming from his nostrils. "We arrived at the North Pole and found…Nali's grandmother. The woman was nice enough and eager to take her. Katara didn't take that very well. I…didn't take it very well. But we had agreed—And then…she just left. I asked her to stay with me, to come back with me, and she just left."

"Where'd she go?"

"To the South Pole. She's getting married."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"She's made up her mind, Uncle. There's nothing I could've done—nothing I can do."

Iroh shook his head in disbelief. "You are a fool."

Zuko stood, angry again. "Well, maybe I am! But so is she. I hope she's happy!" he shouted, swiftly leaving the throne room.

Iroh could only watch him leave, his heart breaking.

"Well, that didn't go the way you planned," Toph said from the doorway.

"No, it didn't."

"So what're we gonna do?"

"I think…I have an idea."

Toph smiled. She knew he would.

* * *

Despite being reunited with her father and brother and his beautiful family, Katara was miserable. She didn't think she would ever hate being home, or hate the South Pole, but she did.

And it only got worse from there.

It had taken so long on that awful ship to get home, she was tempted multiple times to throw herself overboard. When she saw the white ice of home, she cried. She had tried to stop, but she cried and cried until it was time to disembark the ship. Even then, she could feel the residue of her salty tears staining her cheeks.

Sokka had been in the harbor to greet her, and she hugged him tight, determined to pretend that everything was fine. He talked about changes the South was going through, new laws and legislative procedures. He talked about Suki and her latest pregnancy. He talked about his sons. And then he talked about what she had been dreading most—

"So…you're getting married?"

"I guess so."

"Or I guess you would be if I hadn't beaten the guy to a pulp."

Katara stared up at him. "W-what?"

Sokka looked away, as if ashamed. "Nah, I didn't. I wanted to, but Dad…."

She nodded and looked down. "Dad."

"I haven't spoken to him since he announced it. I can't believe he's going along with it."

"He has to. He can't…show me any favoritism just because I'm his daughter."

"That's a load of shit, and you know it."

She shoved him away.

"Why are you just…going along with this thing? Why aren't you fighting it? You haven't fought it at all. That's not like you, Katara."

"Leave it, Sokka."

He grabbed her arm, stopping them both in the middle of the marketplace. "Katara, this isn't you—"

"Maybe it isn't, but maybe I'm tired, Sokka! I'm…so…tired, and I am getting older, and this is just…."

"Say it: it's an easy way out, isn't it? I've never known you to take the easy route, Katara. Especially when it leads to a bum like Kohno. I mean, seriously—"

"Just—just stop it, Sokka! I don't need you to second-guess me; I need you to support me. This is a lot harder than—Sokka, what I need—"

As her voice broke, Sokka pulled her into his arms. She refused to let herself cry—she had done enough of that already—but she shook with anger and sadness.

"Why couldn't you have done something rash and Katara-like and…married Zuko or something?"

He meant it as a joke—a bad one—but it made Katara's blood run cold. If only he knew how close she'd come to doing just that.

"Let's get you home. Suki's been cooking, and Gran is anxious to see you."

She allowed him to lead her down the street, ignoring the way her heart cried out for warmth that just did not exist in the South Pole.

* * *

Katara hated formal dinners. She hated formal dinners in the Fire Nation, and she found she hated them even more in the South Pole. They were in the Big tent, the one used for tribe meeting and special gatherings. Tonight was the tribe's version of an engagement celebration, where the bride and groom's families came together for their first meal as one family. Fortunately, the tribe still held onto archaic traditions, so Katara didn't have to interact with her groom—actually, she wasn't _allowed_ to interact with him, but she wasn't sweating the details. But she could see him from across the hut, drinking and laughing and eating with his cousins, throwing her the occasional leer and wink.

She wanted to vomit.

She wanted to run out of the tent and get off the slice of ice.

She wanted—

But what she wanted didn't matter anymore. Perhaps it never had.

She had blown her chance at happiness, and she knew it. Now, all that was left was duty.

* * *

The letter had come not quite three weeks after he'd arrived in the Fire Nation. Zuko had dropped everything and ordered a war balloon to be readied immediately.

"Where are you going?" his uncle had demanded, following him out of the palace.

He had wordlessly handed his uncle the letter as an answer.

"Oh, my."

"Uncle, would you please run the palace and government in my stead?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry, I know I just got back. I'll try not to be too long."

"Take all the time you need. You just take care of that girl."

"I plan to."

* * *

Yuma looked surprised to see him. "F-Fire Lord Zuko," she greeted, giving a shaky bow.

He returned the bow out of respect. "Thank you, Miss Yuma. And please, call me Zuko."

"Of course. Won't you come in?" she asked, opening the door wider and stepping aside. When he ducked into her home, she shut the door behind him. "Is…Miss Katara not with you?"

"No. No, she is not. She had to return to the South Pole."

"Oh. That's…a shame."

"I came as soon as I got your letter," he said.

"Yes, I can see that. To be honest, I thought it would take you longer to get here."

"I took a war balloon. They travel much faster."

"So that's what that mass in the sky earlier was."

"Yes. So what was the emergency? Is Nali all right?"

"Oh, yes, the child is fine. There was no emergency. I'm sorry if my letter caused you to jump to that conclusion. Would you like some tea?"

Zuko found he was growing frusterated with the woman's lack of urgency. He hadn't flown all the way back to the North Pole for tea. He politely said no but followed her to the table and sat.

"Where is Nali?" he asked.

"She's at school. She'll be home in the afternoon."

"How…how is she doing?"

The old woman sat. "She is well, I believe. She is a wonderful child."

Zuko smiled nostalgically.

"But, to be honest, I can tell she is sad. And I can understand why. She's in a new place, surrounded by new people. This is what I wanted to discuss with you and your woman: what I think is causing her profound…hurt is being apart from you two. She is not the happy child I know she could be, and I blame myself.

"It was selfish of me, to think she could replace my Nali, and to think I, in my old age, could raise a child. Especially a child who's already had a family. You were so wonderful to her, and I—I know I could never repay you for what you've done already. You took her in and cared for her and loved her and then—then you returned her to me. But the North Pole is not that child's home." She looked up at Zuko, sadness in her eyes. "I am not that child's family. Blood is only blood. Love is what makes a family. So…I'm afraid I have to ask you to do one more thing for me: I would like you and Katara to raise Nali for me."

Zuko could hardly believe what he was hearing. After everything, she wanted him—_them_ to have Nali after all. He was having trouble believing it.

"I've been in communication with a man in the palace named Iroh, and he assured me you would still be willing—happy, even—to do it. He was fairly certain. I hope he was not mistaken."

Zuko barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. _Of course._ This had "Uncle" written all over it. Meddlesome old man.

Zuko would be forever in his debt.

One thing she'd said struck him. "Before we agree to anything," he said hesitantly, "there's something you should know. Katara and I…we're not together. At all. In fact, she's moved back to the South Pole and is getting married."

Yuma frowned. "Oh. Well, I had thought…oh."

"I'd understand if you had more apprehensions now that you know—"

"What did you do?" she demanded.

He blinked, bewildered by her outburst. "Pardon?"

"You and her…you were perfect. So in love. So in-tuned with each other. What happened in such short time…?"

"Nothing happened. We…we were never together."

"Now, that's not true. I haven't seen love that real in a long time, but I know it when I see it."

"She didn't love me," he found himself admitting.

"These old eyes did not miss the way she watched you, or the way your eyes followed her every move." She sighed. "No, this is no good."

"Look, if you're having second thoughts—"

"I'm doing no such thing, young man. That child is your daughter as far as I'm concerned, but she is also that woman's. You love her and you're letting her get away."

Did Uncle have his claws in everyone? "I'm not 'letting' her do anything. She chose—"

"Did you go after her?"

"I—no."

"Hmm. And there's your problem. Some women…they just need something extra. Go after her. You won't be sorry. You will be sorry, however, if you let her marry someone else. Now, you can stop staring at me—yes, I know. I am very wise for an old woman."

Zuko blinked. He couldn't believe he was really considering doing what this woman was telling him to do.

The woman put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Love is so rare," she said softly. "But it's worth all the pain and heartache and trouble in the end. It's worth trying. You must try."

He looked up at her. "And what if she turns me down?"

"Well, you tried. And you'll have to give single-parenthood your best shot. But I don't think she will."

Just then, the door to the house burst open, and Nali danced in.

And Zuko knew he had to try.

* * *

Sokka squinted his eyes, as if checking his vision's validity, before smiling. "Zuko? What are you doing here?" the young man asked, crossing the snow-covered street to greet the Fire Lord.

Zuko felt like, for some reason, he was running out of time. "Look, I need to speak with you."

"Yeah, I'll say you do. Did Katara not tell you? She's in it deep, man, I'm telling you. I told her to stay in the Fire Nation. Did she listen to me though? No—"

"That's what I need to speak with you about—"

"I don't know, man. Katara's kinda resigned herself to this thing. I know you're the Fire Lord and all but not even you have enough power to sway Katara. I mean, if I can't—"

"I'm in love with your sister," Zuko blurted, unable to take much more of Sokka's ramblings.

His confession worked.

Sokka's mouth snapped shut, his eyes narrowing as he peered at Zuko. He stuck his pinkie in his ear. "I'm sorry. I think I heard wrong. Did you just say—"

"I'm in love with your sister," Zuko repeated. "I love Katara."

The other man frowned. "I—You—What—_What_?"

"Sokka, you can take a swing at me later. Now, I need to find your sister."

"Well, she's somewhere in town. Who you should talk to is my father. He might be easier to convince than Katara, especially if you're willing to offer, ah, some…incentive, if you know what I mean."

Zuko knew exactly what he meant.

"Is this why she's been so miserable since she's been back? Because she's in love with you? She's lovesick?"

He allowed himself to smile a little. "I hope so."

"Man…what'd you do? Between you, I don't think I know two more stubborn—"

"Can we bond later, please? I didn't come all this way to catch up with you, no offense."

Sokka grimaced, and then he shuddered. "Yeah, you came to get back into my sister's pants. I still get that swing later, right?"

"Sure. Now where can I find your father?"

* * *

Katara walked into Sokka's tent, arms laden with goods from the market. She was exhausted, but it was more than just physical. Her whole being was just tired. She was pulling more than her share in the women's hut lately, and she was spending way too much time running around trying to avoid Kohno.

"Well?"

Katara jumped, startled. "Suki! Spirits, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry! I was just—everyone's so curious about the airship that landed. I thought for sure you'd be with your father and the council—"

"Wait, what? What airship?"

Suki frowned and seemed to hesitate. "The…the Fire Nation airship…. It landed about two hours ago. I thought for sure you would have seen, or heard—"

Panic seized her. "_What? _Who was on it? Why are they here—"

"I don't know, Katara! I don't know anything—"

Struggling to breathe, Katara turned and fled from the tent, sprinting back into town. Snow bit into her exposed cheeks, but she didn't care. It couldn't be him, could it? He had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing more to do with her, so why would he be here now? It was probably just an ambassador, or tradesman. Still, she knew she'd panic until she found out for herself.

That's why her heart nearly stopped beating when she saw the Fire Lord step out of her father's tent, dressed in his full Fire Lord regalia, looking as good as she remembered, maybe better. His face was stoic—his eyes hooded, his mouth set—and his posture was rigid, but when he looked up and saw her, a corner of his mouth lifted. His eyed softened.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to regain her composure but still not believing her eyes. And then she fisted her hands at her sides, starting to shake with fear and anger and sadness. How dare he? How dare he come here and flip her world, again, when she was already struggling so much to right it?

"Hi, Katara."

"_Hi, Katara." Hi. _That's _what he chooses to say to me, after all this time? Hi!_ "Zuko, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

He shook his head and laughed humorously. "Good to see you, too."

She was quickly loosing it. "Don't give me that. This isn't funny."

Zuko didn't look at her as she spoke. Instead, he acted like he didn't even see her, didn't even hear her. He began walking away, and she moved to catch up with him, grabbing his arm.

"Zuko, answer me. _What_ were you speaking to my father about?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he snapped angrily.

"Because I want to hear it from you."

He brushed past her but grabbed her arm, trying to pull her out of the street.

She wrenched it away. "Don't touch me! I want to know what you're doing here!" she demanded. "Tell me!"

"I'm saving you from a loveless marriage!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

She gaped at him. "I don't need sav—" Shock registered on her face and her eyes grew wide. "Wait, you did _what_?"

His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "I got you out."

The bitter winter wind stung her face and eyes, and she tried to blink away the pain. "W-what?"

He reached for her hands. "You don't have to marry him," he said ardently.

She started to tremble. "So…I'm freed from one arranged—_loveless_—marriage, only to be forced into another? Is that it?" she asked, looking up at him.

There was a flash in his eyes, but it wasn't anger. Was it…pain? She couldn't tell, but she held his gaze unflinchingly.

"No," he answered, his voice quiet.

"W-what?" she asked shakily. She was growing steadily confused.

"I _did_ make an arrangement with your father; however, I would never force your hand. The agreement created a new peace accord between our nations."

"And?" she probed when he seemed to hesitate.

"And I asked that your hand be released from Kohno's and offered to me."

Her eyes slid shut slowly. Of course the council accepted his offer; an arrangement like this with the Fire Nation couldn't get more beneficial for them. What was one Water Tribe girl? Why should her wants or hopes or desires ever matter?

She began to shake her head, but he cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I told him I wouldn't have you, though, unless you would have me, and that the accord is in no way contingent on your decision."

"Zuko—"

"You're free…free to make your own choices. Decide your own future." He stroked her cheek gently. "Our marriage wouldn't be loveless, though," he whispered.

"W-what?" she stuttered as her heart beat wildly within her chest.

He nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Our marriage would be filled with love and decades of happiness and many beautiful children."

She froze and swallowed. "W-what are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_," he replied, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth, "that I love you. I meant what I said in the North Pole; I wasn't trying to manipulate you. What we had—_have_…it's something real. It's something permanent. I _love_ _you_, Katara." He brought her arms up to circle his neck then wrapped his own around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her lips, slowly at first, waiting for her response, when she opened her mouth and angled her head, beckoning—_begging_—him to deepen the kiss. He acquiesced.

"I would _never_ force you," he breathed, breaking away to kiss her jaw. "I'll wait for you—"

"I love you," she said hurriedly, a sob catching in her throat. "I do. I love you."

"Marry me," he managed to murmur when she caught his lips again.

"_Yes_."

She kissed him thoroughly, warmth spreading from his core despite the snow around them. He ran his fingers through her long hair, bunching it in his fists. Tears were streaming from her eyes unchecked.

Trying to control himself, he pulled away slightly.

She whimpered and her lower lip shot out in a pout.

"There is…one thing, however," he started.

She froze and her eyes searched his face.

One of his hands moved to cup her cheek while the other encircled her waist. "You see, there's this girl. She's…beautiful, enthralling…stole my heart the moment I met her."

Katara stared up at him, confusion and hurt on her face.

He held her securely in his arms as he continued: "And…I'd like to adopt her. Thing is: she needs a mother."

Her eyes lit up as his words registered. Her fingers dug into the folds of his anorak. "Nali? You mean it? She's—"

"On my ship. And very excited to see you."

Katara kissed him again before, with a huge smile on her face, she began pulling him towards the harbor. "What happened? What did you do after I left?"

"I went home," he admitted, ashamed, looking down. "I went back to the Fire Nation, tried to…forget everything. And I hated myself for it. But then I got this letter—from Yuma—summoning me to the North Pole. When I got there, I found Nali very happy and healthy. But Yuma…she was tired. She had forgotten how hard keeping up with a child was, especially one as young and energetic as Nali. She said she knew she no longer had the means to take care of a young child, and had seen we had already become her parents. She was surprised when I arrived without you, said something along the lines of 'no two people more perfect for each other,' and I knew she was right. I had to come here and fight for you. I had to at least try."

"Oh, Zuko, I can't believe it!" she declared happily, squeezing his hand. "I—I'm so glad you did. I'm sorry for…everything. For being so stubborn and hurtful and-and generally awful. I didn't mean—"

He pressed his thumb to her mouth to interrupt her. "Enough. I know."

She hugged him, pressing her face to his warm chest.

"Yuma did have one request. It was very important that we do this for her," he said seriously.

She looked back at him, startled by his tone. "What is it?"

He sighed and his expression became somber. He said, "She asked that we give Nali many brothers and sisters to play with."

She hit him on the arm. "That's not funny, Zuko! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"So you think her request is reasonable?" he asked with a sly smirk.

She smiled back at him, but he tugged her to a stop before she stepped onto the ramp to the ship and pulled her into his arms. "More than reasonable," she said, pressing her lips to his. "Now let's go get our daughter."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. This felt a little—okay, _a lot_—rushed, but I'm just glad I finished. It's been real! Thanks for all the encouragement and support! Stick around for the epilogue!


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

Epilogue

_Some time later…_

Zuko woke to the sight of his three year old, blue-eyed daughter staring at him from the edge of the bed.

She smiled, removing her thumb from her mouth, when she saw his eyes open. "Hi, Daddy," she whispered.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting. "Hey, baby. What time is it?"

"Dark," she stated simply.

He angled his head to look at the windows; it was still dark out. He looked to his left, where his wife slept curled up against him peacefully. Why did their daughter never wake her mother? He sighed. "It's too early. Now go back to your crib and go sl—" Zuko's brow furrowed suddenly and he sat up. "Who let you out of your crib?"

It was then that Katara stirred. "What's the matter?" she asked sleepily, rolling over to hug her pillow.

Oh, how he resented that pillow sometimes.

"Your daughter is up before the sun. Again."

"Why is she only my daughter when you think she's misbehaving?"

He frowned but motioned for the brown-haired girl to climb into bed with her parents. She settled between them. "Time get up?" she questioned.

Zuko laughed humorlessly. "No, it's not time to get up. Who let you out of your crib?" he asked again.

"I let me out," the child announced proudly.

"All by yourself?"

She smiled. "Uh-huh!"

Zuko looked at his daughter sternly. "You know how things work in this house, young lady. When you want to get out of your crib, you sit there and cry until someone lets you out. Yes?"

Katara laughed, propping herself up on her elbows. "Zuko, don't tell her that."

"But she's—"

"No 'yes,' I a big girl," the girl declared, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

The couple stared at her, at her serious expression, in momentary shock.

"She takes after you, you know," Zuko stated quietly.

Katara laughed and wrapped the child in her arms. "She most certainly does!" she said, planting a kiss on her daughter's round cheek. "I'm sure her sister has some influence as well."

"Hmm. Well, Leena, I guess it's time to move you to a regular bed, huh?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, her face curled into her mother's neck. "Big girl bed, like Nali haves."

"You didn't wake your sister did you?" Katara asked.

"No, she sleeping. I very quiet."

Zuko had to bite back his smile as the babe in the cradle across the room began to wail.

"Not quiet enough, apparently," Katara mumbled.

"I'll get him," Zuko said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Zuko watched his wife and daughter quietly as he crawled from the bed and crossed the room to where his son slept. The baby, who wasn't four months old yet, wailed for attention, his little face scrunched and red. With tender hands, he picked up his son and held him to his chest.

At times like these, he still couldn't believe they had come this far. He was just waiting to wake up from this dream…but he never did.

Kuzo quieted as Zuko rocked him and carried him towards the bed.

Not even dawn and half his family was awake.

"Mommy," Nali called from the door. "Leena's not in her—oh." She stopped short when she spotted her sister.

"She's in here, sweetheart."

Nali nodded and crossed the room to climb into bed, too. She curled herself around Katara's other side, and Zuko shook his head at the sight.

_Now the only one missing is—_

Before he could finish that thought, his older son entered the room, arms crossed, looking very upset.

"What's the matter, Roku?"

"His crying woke me up," he whined, pointing to Kuzo. At four, the Fire Nation prince was a young, mirror image of his father.

"Oh, you're all right," Katara said. "Come here."

He, too, piled into bed with his mother and sisters.

"Well, come on, guys. Make room for your father."

Zuko just sat on the edge of the bed, attempting to lull the baby back to sleep. Leena was already halfway there, draped across Katara like an extra appendage. He looked up to see Katara staring at him; she smiled when she caught his eye.

Spirits, she was beautiful. Years and children hadn't aged her a bit, not to him. She would always be that strong, beautiful, stubborn Water Tribe girl, even if she wore a crown in her topknot.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," he said. No, there was nothing he could say, no words great enough to express the emotions welling inside him. Had a sage or fortune-reader told him he would be this happy, have this family, have the love of this woman, he would have bet his bending against it. His future hadn't been made of this…but with her, it had. And had it not been for the mutual love of a child, they may never have realized it.

But they did.

* * *

Katara watched her big, strong husband cradle their infant son to his chest. It still took her breath away. It probably always would.

Contrary to Sokka and Toph's teasing, she would give up all the trappings of royalty marrying Zuko had given her as long as she got to keep her family. Nothing else mattered when she was with them; everything else just seemed to fade away. Nothing else compared to small moments like these that brought her happiness, and nothing ever would.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Thank you for all of you time, support, feedback, and encouragement. You will never know how much it means. Truly, thank you.

And here's a special sneak-peak at my upcoming drama (and it is very dramatic, and intense, and angst-y). Don't ask me when it'll be published; I don't know. I'm about halfway through at 100 Word document pages, and would like to be a little farther. But I can't resist the tease. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Katara made her way down the plank, determined: shoulders squared, jaw set, head held high. But on the inside, she was a mess. Her mind had gone from processing a thousand different thoughts a second to completely blank. She had stopped fighting as soon as they had left port, and she had stopped crying halfway through the voyage. No, she wouldn't shed one tear in the Fire Nation; she had promised herself that.

An entourage and a palanquin awaited her upon her arrival and, though instincts itched for her to refuse it, she didn't. Incensed that he was not there to greet her himself, she nearly boarded the palanquin without seeing Iroh.

"Lady Katara. My, you look lovely."

She hoped her smile didn't look like the grimace it felt like. "Thank you, Iroh. But please, call me Katara. I am not a lady." _Yet_.

He looped her arm through his. "It is 'Uncle' then. You must be fair. Now, I don't know about you, but I was never one for riding in these contraptions. I have two working legs, don't I?"

For the first time in nearly a moon, Katara smiled. "I'm with you there."

Iroh waved a hand at the armed guards. "I will be escorting Lady Katara to the palace. You are dismissed."

One brave soul stepped forward. "But the Fire Lord—"

"You can tell the Fire Lord that the Dragon of the West is escorting the lady. I believe he is quite capable of protecting her, don't you?"

The man swallowed. "Yes, general."

Iroh nodded and began to lead Katara up the busy streets that made the Fire Nation capital city. He pointed out various vendors and shopping districts and particularly good fire flake kiosks, no doubt to welcome her to the city in his own way. Yet despite his comforting presence, what awaited her at the palace ebbed at her mind, keeping her distracted.

"Katara?"

She started. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you'd like to get some tea before we return to the palace. I know the nicest little place—not as good as The Jasmine Dragon, of course—"

"Tea sounds wonderful," she interrupted with a sigh of relief.

Once they were seated and served, Iroh noticed Katara had touched neither her tea nor her pastry. "I am sorry about this, Katara," he said, patting her hand. "If I'd had a say—"

She shook her head, feigning a smile. "It's fine. I'm fine, really. It was a long journey, that's all."

Iroh pursed his lips as he searched her face. "I do not believe you," he said finally.

She shrugged but could no longer meet his eye. "I will do what I must for my people."

Sympathy filled the old man's eyes, and he squeezed her hand gently.

Observing that he had finished his tea, she rubbed her palms over her knees nervously. "Shall we go?"

"There's no rush—"

"I think," she said, "I'd rather just get it over with. If you don't mind, that is."

Iroh stood, again offering her his arm as they made their way down the last stretch of street to the palace. The large gates of the entrance opened at their arrival. Guards, lining the path and stairs, bowed as they passed. She suddenly felt as if she needed the support of his arm as he shot a stream of fire into the pneumatic pipes that kept the palace of the Fire Nation sealed.

"You're to see the Fire Lord in the throne room before you settle in your rooms," he said, almost apologetically.

She nodded, afraid of what might come out if she opened her mouth.

"Shall I accompany you?" he asked as they stood outside the golden doors of the throne room.

She began to shake her head, then hesitated. "If you could just…not leave."

He patted her arm before releasing her. "Of course. I'll be right here when you're ready. Remember, his council is with him at the moment. Try to forgive him if he treats you with…offhandedness."

Katara bristled. She did not come all this way to be treated with "offhandedness." But she asked, "What am I to do?"

"Do not look around as you walk in. Kneel and bow to the Fire Lord, but do not press your forehead to the floor—you are considered royalty and therefore more of an equal than a lesser. Then you bow respectfully to the council, who will bow in return. The Fire Lord should instruct you from there."

She sighed.

"Are you all right?"

_No._ "I will be."

Iroh gave her a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, child. You are very strong."

_Not strong enough to get myself out of this mess_.

He opened the throne room doors for her and she walked in alone. In her peripheral, she could see the council of about twenty men seated on cushions on both sides of the dais, looking down their haughty noses at her; but she kept her eyes on said dais and the man seated on it. She was somewhat relieved that the wall of flames was up; she didn't have to meet his eyes. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she knelt, and did everything exactly as Iroh had instructed. Then she waited…for what felt like forever.

Finally, she felt the flames before her recede and heard footsteps as the Fire Lord stepped down the raised dais. A hand was put in front of her face and she grabbed it, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"Lady Katara," Zuko addressed her, kissing her knuckles and bowing. "Thank you for coming. I trust your travels were comfortable?"

"They were, thank you."

She thought she heard him sigh. "Good. I'm glad."

She finally looked up to meet his gaze and found the look they held hesitant, wary, and guarded.

A member of the council spoke up. "And where is Chief Hakoda?" Another member nodded in accordance.

She saw Zuko's jaw clench before she answered. "My father was making last-minute arrangements when I left. He wanted everything in order but thought it best for me to arrive as scheduled. He, and the rest of his party, shouldn't be too far behind me."

"This is…very unexpected. His arrival should have been—"

Katara barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Politics, she could deal with; politicians, on the other hand….

"Enough," Zuko barked. "Lady Katara has had a long journey. She can answer any remaining questions you have later. You have seen she has arrived safely and in good health; I know this was, of course, your main concern. That should ease your worries for now, at least. Besides, you were all given notice of her party's delayed arrival when her letter came, informing us of this occurrence. And the letter from Chief Hakoda himself that affirmed her claim and sent his apologies."

None of them refuted his claim. Zuko seemed satisfied with their silence. "You are dismissed."

Mumbling under their breath, the men of the council shuffled out, and the grand door slammed loudly behind them.

An awkward essence filled the air and she hesitantly turned toward Zuko. Immediately, she was struck by the memory of the last time they had seen each other: she had laughingly rushed across the room to greet him, throwing her arms around his neck.

How times had changed.

* * *

A twist on the old, overused "arranged marriage" plot, I promise. Keep your eyes open.


	26. Chapter 1 of Ocean Wide has been posted!

Hey everyone! If you liked the excerpt to my new story, Ocean Wide, chapter one has been posted! I've been working really hard on it, and I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
